Becoming Us
by BumblebeeTights
Summary: My continuation of Only You, picks up right where we left off. I'm excited to take this amazing couple on the journey I've started for them and hope you will come along with us. As always, all credit must first go to JoJo Moyes. Thank you for letting me borrow these wonderful characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A note from your author...Hello my loves, I'm back! I tried to stay away(no, not really;), but couldn't. It seems as if my muse (and a certain birthday girl) had other ideas. So here is the next installment of my Only You series I've titled Becoming Us. It takes place right where OY left off and will continue through Will and Louisa's journey to(and probably throughout) marriage. I hope that you will come along with me on this adventure as well. I love you all and hope you enjoy this one as much as the last. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**

 **Becoming Us**

It took a few days for the realization to hit.

I was engaged to be married.

I was engaged to be married to none other than William John Traynor.

As if the massive(for me, at least) ring on my finger wasn't enough of a constant reminder, the incessant 'harassment' by our family members, should have been. Or maybe it was the sheer number of catalogs we had amassed in just the past week alone.

"Have you two put anymore thought into which pattern you'll be going with?"

Ah, Camilla Traynor, planner extraordinaire. She had been supplying us with said magazines, referrals for caterers, numbers for photographers, names of musicians. And of course, numerous patterns of very expensive, very impractical(in my book, at least), fine china.

Now, one could not exactly fault her for her enthusiasm, any parent would be thrilled to have both of her children become engaged within only six weeks of one another - especially considering the trials and tribulations the eldest of the two siblings had gone through in the past three years. Not to mention the fact that if fate hadn't intervened, on more than one occasion in those three years, there would be no future wedding here to speak of.

The expression on Will's face was priceless and I had to bite down on my lip as to not show my budding amusement. We had yet to discuss what we would need to start our life together - I mean, we had only been engaged for a little over a week now. However, I did know for a fact that my husband-to-be found porcelain tableware, anything but a necessity in our cozy little annex. "Why would we need china, Mother? We have more than one, perfectly functional sets of dinner plates in the kitchen cupboard."

"Well yes, Darling, those are for everyday use," she replied, matter-of-fact. "You will need a complete service for at least twenty-four guests to entertain - "

A muffled scoff from Will cut her off. "Entertain? Just who would we be entertaining, Mother? We live in a renovated stable."

Mrs. Traynor's face fell slightly and I instantly began to feel sorry for her. She was only trying to help. "There will always be potential for company, William," but she shot back, recovering quickly. "Your business is expanding so there are now a great many work colleagues you'll need to accommodate - and what about Louisa's school friends?"

I could tell Will was about to counter with the quip that I hadn't actually made any friends since all of my courses thus far, had been completed remotely, so I flashed him a playful warning glare. To which he rolled his eyes at, of course. "As for now, I have no desire to invite any colleagues, friends or the like, over for any reason - " There was a pause as Will gauged his mother's reaction. When it hadn't changed too greatly, he continued. "Louisa and I will forgo the need for picking out china patterns for the moment, and if there ever comes a time when we actually do decide to have someone, who is not immediate family, over for a visit, we'll come up to the main house to borrow yours?"

"Very well, Darling" Camilla agreed, a small smile nearly cracking through that tough exterior. She cleared her throat as she shifted in her seat, crossing her feet at the ankles. "Now with that settled, we should probably move on to crystal ware."

It wasn't hard to notice, even before the soft groan had escaped Will's lips, that this line of conversation was beginning to grate on him. Georgina seemed to pick up on his annoyance, as well. "What about a date?" she asked, thankfully shifting the focus somewhat. "Have you agreed on one, yet?"

I glanced over at Will who was wearing much the same expression as I was.

Bewilderment.

"Yes, I suppose we should get on that," I intoned, a small giggle of playful embarrassment escaping my lips.

Will's brow was furrowed. He looked deep in thought, then glanced over at me. "Next logical step?"

It was now time for the Traynor women to turn bewildered. And maybe a little overcome that we hadn't actually decided on a wedding date - or even discussed it at all, for that matter.

"Um, yeah?"

Will ignored his sister's quip for the moment, and held my gaze. "No sense in dragging it out. Sooner rather than later?"

I briefly wondered if Will's sudden haste was due in part to his ever unpredictable health, but I quickly pushed that thought aside and smiled lovingly at him. "Absolutely." I wanted nothing more than to become his wife and would have said I do, right then and there in our kitchen, if I could have.

"Well the entire family will be gathered here in just three short months - "

"A double wedding?" Camilla gasped in both disbelief and elation. "Oh Georgina, that's an absolutely splendid idea." She rose from her seat and turned to us. "Will, Louisa?"

I was momentarily caught up in the excitement. "Yeah," I nodded in agreement, grinning from ear to ear. "It's brilliant really, everyone will already be here - "

"Then it's settled," Mrs. Traynor exclaimed, clapping her hands together before throwing her arms around us in a tight embrace. First Will, then me. "Just as soon as you can, Darling, get that guest list to me. I will go ring the caterer now, to let her know of the changes."

Georgina jumped to her feet as soon as her mother called for her, pausing only to mirror the congratulations previously given. "This is so exciting," she cried as she loosened her hold on me. "I'm thrilled we'll be doing this together." She then placed a quick kiss to her brother's cheek before disappearing through the annex door.

"What just happened here?" Will asked after a minute.

I glanced over at him and let out a small chuckle. "It looks as though we've finally decided on a wedding date."

* * *

There was no more talk of wedding preparations that afternoon, or even into the evening. Dinner conversation had been simple - I spoke of my studies, Will of his latest account. We'd given Nathan the night off, so Will's bedtime routine took up much of the rest of our time. Then once I'd gotten myself ready for the night, we settled into bed with a dvd.

"Having second thoughts?"

Will's voice startled me a bit. I thought he had drifted off mid-film, but instantly realized, that must have been me. "What? No. What are you talking about?"

He was smiling, his amusement at my groggy sputtering, obvious. "You've been playing with that for almost an hour now."

I glanced down at where my fingers were twisting at my engagement ring, and let out a small giggle. "I sometimes still have a hard time believing this is real," I confessed as I shifted onto my side and propped up on my elbow. Our faces was mere centimeters away, so I tenderly pressed my lips to his. "But never, ever a second thought." Will visibly relaxed, but not completely. There was still a bit of tension in his jaw. "What about you? What's on your mind?"

He didn't respond immediately, just continued to stare blankly at the television screen. It wasn't until I laid my head down on his chest, that he spoke. "I don't want to share a wedding date with my sister."

I was a bit taken aback by this, since he didn't seem at all opposed to the idea that afternoon. "Why not?"

"I don't know," he replied, giving his little version of a shrug. "I just think Georgie should have her own wedding day. And I want you to have your own."

"I'm not marrying myself, you know?" I quipped and he flashed me an incredulous smirk.

"Well no one gives much mind to the groom anyway, now do they?"

"I will," I countered, shifting to seal my promise with another kiss. I hoped that Will could sense the sincerity in my voice. I also hoped that he wasn't the one suddenly having second thoughts.

"I still like summer," he said after a moments pause and I nearly crumbled in relief. "A bit later though, I think."

"September?"

Will gave a small shake of his head. "August," he suggested, as if he had it in mind all along. "The thirteenth."

To say I surprised by his suggestion, was an understatement. "Really?"

"Yeah," he replied, then seemed to reconsider due to my shocked expression. "Why? You don't think - "

"I don't really know what to think, Will," I cut in curiously. "I mean using the date you were scheduled to die, doesn't exactly scream wedding to me."

"We don't have to, if you don't want to. I just - ," there was slightly awkward pause on Will's part, but I wasn't sure how to proceed either. "A wedding date should be significant to both the bride and groom, right?"

"Right."

"Well, I can't think of anything more significant than fate intervening and giving us a second, or third as the case may be, chance."

Tears instantly sprung to my eyes as I was overcome with emotion. "Now if I didn't know any better, Will Traynor, I'd suspect you were trying to replace all of those bad dates, with good ones."

"It's too late for that, Clark," he countered, the slight hint of amusement in his tone, masking his own building emotion. "You've already gone an done that for me."

"I love it, Will," I managed through my teary smile, then snuggled back down against his side. "You're right, that date is absolutely perfect."

* * *

 **P.S...Just another note to say that if I haven't yet responded to your reviews of the last chapter of Only You, I will...I promise!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A note from your author...I must first apologize for the long delay in updates. We've had an unfortunate run of events in my family and I was busy dealing with those. But now that real life has calmed some, I am back. I will try my best to post in a more timely manner(as well as respond to my wonderful reviewers), but at the moment, I'm afraid I can't guarantee weekly updates. I appreciate your patience, continued loyalty, and amazing response to the first chapter of this story. I truly hope you continue to enjoy this journey and I also hope that you are satisfied with this chapter(find it was worth the wait). I would absolutely love to hear what you think! A** **last note of mention, I'm giving this chapter a T+ rating for the playfully suggestive content toward the end of the chapter.**

 **Enjoy, and thank you again for your continued support.**

 **~Bee**

A brief wave of panic set in as the month of March quickly turned into April and the realization hit that Will and I were getting married in just four and a half short months.

"How do I look?" he asked, pulling up beside me. There was a bright, but still slightly wary smile slowly spreading across his lips.

I grinned back at him lovingly, as I pretended to fix the collar of his blue button down. "Gorgeous as ever," I replied, leaning in to place a kiss upon his cheek.

Will took a moment to examine my bold, yet tasteful, floral dress paired with my complimenting two-toned shoes and his smile widened approvingly. "You are absolutely stunning, Clark."

I blushed only slightly at the compliment as I slipped into his lap and looped my arms around his shoulders. "Only the best for today," I replied, grinning as I kissed him again. As we broke apart, I noticed his expression had softened a bit. "You're incredible, you know that?"r

"For what?" he scoffed incredulously, though a hint of a smile played at the corner of his lips.

"For today. For arranging this party," I replied, then paused as I casually ran my fingers along his jawline. "Especially given your strong aversion to any type of social gathering."

A dimpled smile preceded Will's soft chuckle. "It was the proper thing to do," he returned, a hint of playfulness still evident in his tone. "Though let it be known that this brief lapse has not softened my stance any. I still hate these bloody things."

"I know," I giggled, then slipped from Will's lap to stand at his side. My hand found purchase on his arm and I couldn't help but smile at him. "Now let's get on with it, you...before you go and change your mind on me."

"Ah not to worry, Clark, there's still time for that," he mumbled under his breath.

"Will?" I scolded, though not very convincingly.

"Joking," he chuckled as he followed me to the annex door.

We met up with Mrs. Traynor at the very end of the hallway. Her face nearly lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw us.

"My, you two look lovely," she greeted us both with the compliment and a kiss to our respective cheeks, before stepping back to admire us once more. "Louisa, that dress looks simply stunning on you."

I sent a slightly conspiratorial smile Will's way...though my cheeks were flushing an even deeper hue than they had mere minutes before, when he offered me that very same compliment. "Thank you so much. Will actually picked it out for me."

It was his turn to blush now. "It seems as though I've become quite versed in the art of online shopping," he admitted, his tone exuding a confidence I wasn't expecting. "Even if most of my purchases are on a strictly...personal level."

I tried to ignore the suggestiveness of Will's statement, as well as the devilish look in his eye, but that approving stare he was giving me was making just about everything increasingly difficult.

"Well then, shall we?" Camilla announced, effectively and thankfully, shattering the slight awkwardness that was forming.

"Is Georgie here yet?" Will asked casually as we continued into the foyer.

"Your Father left to meet them at the train station some time ago. They should be back any minute now." And like magic the trio appeared through entrance, no more than a minute or two later. We all exchanged pleasantries, after which, Camilla called for us to head out to the back gardens. "We'd best get out there and start greeting our guests."

"Guests?" Georgina scoffed, glancing down at her watch. "Mummy, why would our guests already be here when you told David and I we didn't need to arrive until noon?"

"Not to worry, Darling," Mrs. Traynor both dismissed and assured, looping her arm with her daughter's. "What's important is that you're here now."

Georgina's expression turned from puzzled to annoyed, until we past the large picture window in living room, and then she became just short of livid. "Are you kidding me?" she scoffed, stopping only to shake her head in disbelief. "A tent? Garlands and balloons? Really? I thought this was to be our shared engagement party, not some - "

"It was, Sweetheart," Camilla cut in, gaze darting between her children. "But it seems your brother had other ideas."

Hands on her hips, the youngest Traynor turned on her heel. "Will?"

His lips began to spread into a slow, even smile. "Happy Birthday, George."

The declaration seemed to catch her off guard, even if we had all just wished her the same upon her arrival into the house. She took a step forward. "What - ?"

"We never needed an engagement party. None of us want for anything," he stated pointedly, but that just caused her bewilderment to intensify. "Besides, you didn't honestly go and think I would willingly subject myself to being the guest of honor at a family function, did you?"

"I -"

Will's expression softened a bit as his gaze momentarily flickered down to his lap. "I know this can't make up for your twenty-first, but at least we can now say that instead of needing to have been cancelled, it was just postponed three years."

Georgina had tears running down her cheeks. I suppose Mrs. Traynor and I weren't that far behind in the emotional department, either. "I hate you," she shuttered as she threw her arms around her brother's neck and began sobbing into his shoulder.

"I know you do," he half laughed, but still placed a comforting kiss to her hair. After a few minutes and without an ending in sight, Will gently nudged the back of Georgina's head with his cheek. "Come on now, you don't want to be receiving your guests with your face looking all pink and blotchy."

As sobs rolled into chuckles, Georgina sat upright and playfully swatted her brother on the shoulder she'd just dampened. "Shut up," she mock scolded, then returned the dimpled smirk Will was giving her, with one of her own. "And thank you."

"Just go and have fun," he countered dismissively, but allowed her the appreciative kiss placed to his cheek. Will's smile widened. "You deserve it."

* * *

I thought myself lucky to have gotten Will to mingle with most of his family and the guests he knew for almost an hour before he began to get restless and invited me to accompany him on a walk. We strolled through a few of the gardens before finally stopping at the bench clear on the other side of the house.

We sat in a comfortable silence, sharing a plate and each others company. Swirling the last of the jumbo prawns in a bit of cocktail sauce, I offered it to Will, who bit off just enough to leave a healthy portion for me. I repeated the action with the last canape, skipping the first step of course. It was my first time actually trying the caviar sitting atop the small crust of bread. That particular appetizer had been served at most of the Traynor family gatherings I had attended, and I'd fed it to Will dozens of times, but hadn't ever felt compelled to try it until now.

"Well?" he asked, politely waiting until my chewing had ceased.

"It's definitely an acquired taste," I answered playfully.

Will let out a soft chuckle. "That it is," he returned, then added. "But not a completely unpleasant experience."

"No, not at all," I replied, smiling as I first pressed a kiss to his lips before offering him a sip of water. "Nor would sharing this plate with the rest of the party been unpleasant either." Will's expression turned incredulous. "I'm serious. You really need to get over this aversion to eating in front of your family." He scoffed as I knew he would. "You hardly ate anything at your cousin Phillip's wedding."

"I did too," he shot back in defense and it was my turn to scoff.

"What?" Five bites of your entree and half a dinner roll."

"Plus a bite or two of your salad, if I recall correctly."

"Which was all I could get into you before you flat out refused anymore."

"My reflux was acting up."

"So you said," banter aside, I quipped playfully. "But there's no reason to be avoiding - "

"I'm not - "

"I have this vision of you going missing, only to find out you've been hiding out in the loo for the entirety of your sister's wedding."

Will choked back a laugh by clearing his throat. "You do know there is always the potential for equipment malfunctions, so the bathroom would be the safest place for - "

"Will!," I scolded him with a gasp, though it did nothing to deter his chuckling. "I'm serious."

"So am I," he stated, his expression turning slightly more genuine. "And I'm not hiding out from anyone. I just wanted to be alone with you for a bit."

My heart swelled to double in size. "You did?" I cooed as I gently slipped onto his lap.

"Mmmhmm," he muttered before capturing my lips with his. Our kissing deepened, turning quite passionate and a little frenzied. "God I want you so badly right now, Louisa."

"You do?" I teased playfully into his lips.

Will's eyes locked with mine. "I do."

I flashed him an innocent smile and redoubled my efforts along his jawline. "Though deserting the guest of honor at a party you planned, isn't exactly the most courteous thing for a host to do."

"I suppose not," he agreed rather breathlessly.

"But then again, if one of those unfortunate equipment malfunctions should occur - " I paused, only to switch to the other side of Will's neck.

"Oh there you two are - " My eyes shot open and I nearly jumped from Will's lap. "I've been searching everywhere." I forced a smile at the approaching Mrs. Traynor and smoothed my hands over the skirt of my dress. "We were just about to sit down to lunch," she exclaimed just as her gaze fell upon our shared plate. "Unless you've already eaten?"

"Just a plate of Hors d'oeuvres, Mother," Will corrected, a satisfied grin spreading across his face. He glanced up at me for further instruction, to which I gave a nod of my head. "We'll come and eat."

"Fantastic," Camilla beamed, then turned to lead the way, but immediately paused. "Darling," she called out to Will as she pulled a linen handkerchief from her jacket pocket and proceeded to wipe the slight smudges of my lipstick from his face. She then handed the cloth to me. "Here, Louisa," and discreetly motioned on her face, where exactly I should wipe my own.

Will and I could barely contain our amusement as we followed her back to the party.

"Tonight?" he muttered under his breath as we passed the annex.

I gave a nod and smiled. "Definitely."

* * *

Later that evening, I found myself snuggled against Will's side just as we'd promised each other, and I sighed contently.

"It's been a while, huh?" he commented, his tone just a little more apologetic than I would have liked.

"Not that long," I dismissed as I continued to caress his chest.

"Three weeks, Clark," he shot back incredulously, causing my ministrations to halt briefly. "That's a very long time."

I understood Will's level of frustration increased when situations didn't work out as planned, and I always tried my best to ease that frustration, especially over things that were totally out of our control. "The timing wasn't right when we tried previously, Will. You know things don't always work out the way we want them to, but today it did. And tonight was absolutely perfect."

There was a slight hesitation on his part, then a soft smile began to show through. "It was good day."

I propped up on my elbow and beamed at him. "It was," I agreed, then paused a moment myself. "You made your sister very happy today."

Will's smile widened as he gave a pleased little nod. "What about you?" he asked, his eyes locking on mine. "Did I make you happy today?"

Shifting up a little higher, I pressed my lips to his. "You always make me happy, Will Traynor," I assured him, then sealed my declaration with another kiss. "And you definitely did tonight...twice in fact."

The last words were barely a whisper and as soon as they slipped out, I buried my head into Will's shoulder. My embarrassment was only intensified by the quakes of laughter rippling between us. "Oh how I love you, Louisa Clark."

Cheeks still flushed with self-consciousness, I lifted my head high and smiled. "Just as I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A note from your author...I would first like to thank you all for your continued support and patience as I get things back in order. As real life settles, I hope to resume my weekly updates(and finish responding to all of you amazing readers).  
Here is the latest update(finally, I know). As with my previous story, my chapters tend to build upon themselves. So while this story may feel like it's moving rather slowly, it really is just part of the building process. I am very excited to be showing the wedding planning process Will and Lou are going through(though hope to not focus solely on that), but would also like to continue to delve more into showing glimpses of their everyday life and the uniting of their families. I truly hope you are enjoying this second half of their journey. Please let me know what you think.  
**

"Will?," I called out as I made my way down the hallway.

A distracted "Hmmm?" coming from the area off the living room that doubled as Will's office space, was the only response.

"What's your favorite color?"

There was a brief moment of silence before the soft hum of Will's chair could be heard. "My what?" he asked, pulling up to my side.

I smiled at the adorably perplexed look on his face. "Your favorite color."

Will's brow furrowed further and I almost let out a giggle. "I don't have one."

His answer was short and definitive and completely threw me off guard. "Of course you do, everyone has a favorite color."

"I don't, Clark. Really." At that, I shot him an incredulous glare and it was his turn to chuckle. "Fine, what's yours?"

Blushing slightly, I lowered my head and shrugged innocently. "I can't actually decide. I love them all so much."

Will let out an amused laugh. "And so I'm supposed to decide for you?"

"No," I scoffed playfully, as I ran my knuckles over his dented cheek. "You're supposed to tell me what yours is."

"I told you I don't have one."

Feigning skepticism, I pressed on. "Okay, think about picking out your clothes. What do you like most to wear?"

"Whatever I'm being dressed in," he quipped and I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Black - or gray. And don't say those are not colors."

They weren't. At least not for the answer to the question I was looking for. I thought a moment, then smiled. "Here, try this. Think about something that makes you the happiest - maybe something in nature? The green of the grass, the red of a rose - "

"The blue of your eyes."

My heart skipped a beat. "What did you say?"

"Blue is my favorite color," he repeated, his chameleon orbs locking with mine. "The color of your eyes."

Before I knew it, I was in his lap, moisture pooling around the very blue Will spoke of. Emotion took over and I nearly sobbed as I called his name. "Will?"

"You asked," he teased, grinning as he silently motioned for a kiss. Holding my gaze once we parted, Will's expression turned mildly suspicious. "Why this sudden interest in my color palate preferences?"

"Oh, I don't know," I replied with an innocent giggle to his playful question. "Just curious, I suppose."

"Well then, I suppose I should tell you that I actually might have a few other favorite colors."

His tone was both amused and suggestive, and I couldn't help but blush slightly. "Is that right?"

"It is," he quipped, smile widening. "I also seem to be quite fond of the more muted hues." Will tilted his head closer to mine and nipped at my ear as he whispered into it. "There's the creamy peach of your skin. The rosy pink of your - ."

Our lips then slowly met again.

* * *

Before I knew it, lunchtime was upon us. As I hurried to prepare the type of meal I had planned, I hoped that my intentions wouldn't turn out to be as obvious as they had been that morning.

Apparently, they were.

But of course Will being the gentleman that he was, didn't let on.

Until dinnertime, of course.

"Please tell me you haven't prepared a vegetable platter in the same capacity as you did that slightly excessive, yet quite impressive spread at lunch."

I let out a soft giggle. "And if I have?"

"Then I may have to reconsider this whole marriage arrangement - "

"You wouldn't," I gasped teasingly.

"Well if it came down to vegetables and having to endure - "

My small outburst of laughter elicited a playful grin. "You'll be happy to know that I've ordered out," I cut in, returning that smile. "A simple meal, with only a small side of vegetable accompaniment."

Will chuckled as he eyed the set table for confirmation. "However, with a generous variety of dessert selections."

I gave an innocent shrug. "I'm afraid I couldn't decide."

"By the looks of it, you must have cleared out an entire bakery."

"Only about half," I quipped, then tilted my head suggestively. "Seriously though, there really aren't _that_ many. But if you are concerned about not being able to get through them all, we could always start with dessert first."

"I do like the way you think, Louisa Clark," he shot back, equally expressive. His eyes were asking for a kiss, to which I eagerly complied.

We sat down at the table and began. I alternated between bites of dinner and our dessert choices, all the while chatting away. It simply amazed me that we could consistently be in such close quarters all day long, and not really interact all that much. This time of the day with Will, was always my favorite.

"Well there it is," I commented as I wiped away a small smudge of chocolate from the corner of Will's mouth. "We actually got through everything."

"Yes we did," he returned with a chuckle.

"So which one was your favorite?"

Will took a few seconds to study the plates on the table. "I'm going to go with the berry tart."

"I should have known," I quipped teasingly, and he grinned.

"I am a sucker for strawberries." We savored the moment, and residual sweetness, with a lingering kiss, until Will reluctantly broke away. "I suppose I should get back to it before Nathan gets here."

Frowning slightly, I let out a small sigh. "Really?" I was trying to not make my concern so obvious. "You've been working all day. It's late and - "

"You forget we've expanded into multiple time zones, Clark," he countered, smiling - albeit a bit tiredly. "It won't take me long, just a few emails I need to send out." I was just about to protest when a familiar voice called out from the doorway. "Speak of the devil."

I let out a soft giggle as I greeted Nathan. "What do you say, Mate - ready to get started?"

Will explained the situation and Nathan agreed to give him the time needed to send his emails before starting the bedtime routine. "Well, I'll leave you boys to it," I called out as I moved to clear the table. "Nathan, you're good?"

He nodded affirmatively from his spot next to Will's desk as he helped him get set up with his computer, but quickly became distracted by the platter I was holding in my hand. "Leftover dessert?"

Glancing down at the plate, I chuckled and handed the remainder over to him. "Help yourself," I offered before retiring to my room. "I've got some work of my own to finish up."

* * *

I'd lost track of time. Completely.

So much so, I hadn't even heard Will coming down the hallway until he rounded the doorway.

Lifting my head up to glance over at the clock, I gasped. "You're not in bed."

"Neither are you, Clark," he replied pointedly.

"I got caught up - "

"I can see that," Will replied, his gaze sweeping across the room. We had kept it as a usable spare bedroom, but now that I was sharing a bed with Will most nights, we mainly used it for storage and as my work space. An office of sorts, though now it looked a bit more like a design studio had exploded in there. "What in the world have you got going on in here?"

My cheeks tinged slightly with embarrassment. "My project."

"Just one?" Will teased playfully and I rolled my eyes.

"Well yes, sort of," I began to explain. "Our assignment was to tell a story through design. It could focus on any subject of our choosing - "

"You chose our wedding." I smiled down at Will and at my nod, he moved his chair in to further inspect my work. "Louisa, these are absolutely amazing." I scoffed incredulously, and he turned slightly. "Really, they are. But why are there so many."

I glanced at the three photo boards in front of me and shrugged. "I was having a hard time deciding. There are just so many things I love and want to incorporate - "

"That's what today was all about?" he finally deduced. "Why you were so curious as to what my likes and dislikes were?" And I nodded sheepishly. "Why didn't you just ask me outright?"

Perching myself on the edge of the bench at the foot of the bed, I took his hand in mine. "I didn't want to bother you with all these tiny details so I figured that if i casually mentioned things in conversation, or figured out on my own what you'd like best, I wouldn't have to put any added stress on you."

Will flashed me an appreciative smile as his thumb twitched against mine. "But it's our wedding, I'm happy to help with the planning." My expression of surprise must have looked comical, since it was met with a soft chuckle. "I just assumed you ladies had all of that taken care of."

"That's another issue," I began, biting my lip nervously. "This project isn't actually due until the end of the month, but your Mother has an appointment scheduled with the wedding planner for early next week. I'm afraid I won't have anything ready for her to - "

"Then we'll decide together, right now."

"It's late."

Ignoring my plea, Will pressed on. "Do you have another one of these boards?" I retrieved the blank board from underneath the bed and placed it on the bench I had just vacated. "Okay, where do we start?"

"The tuxedos," I suggested, then proceeded to point out his options. "I stuck with colors in the grey range because I think it looks best on you. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," he replied with a grin. "I prefer it as well. The first one, lightest grey." My smile widened at his choice and I immediately transferred the fabric swatch to the blank board. "Now?"

"Bridesmaid's dresses."

"The second one. What color would you even call that? It's not really blue or green - "

"Aquamarine."

Will paused a moment to lock his gaze on me. "Perfect," he muttered under his breath. "What's next?"

"Flowers?"

A cloud of panic washed over Will's face. "I thought you'd already chose those," he queried, motioning with his chin to the photographs I had pinned to the existing boards.

"I chose what I thought would go best with each pairing of dress and suit, but now I'm not so sure. I have a soft spot for flowers and I simply love every single one of these colors."

"So use all of them," he suggested. "That way you can incorporate your love of the rainbow without having to sacrifice one favorite color for the next. Just so long as it doesn't end up looking anything like that hideous neon bouquet you tried smuggling in here last year."

"Very funny," I shot back playfully. "I love that idea. You are a genius, Will Traynor."

"And that is why you are marrying me," he joked, and it earned him a lingering kiss.

We continued to work together until we had the entire board completed. "There it is," I exclaimed in awe. "I've been working on this project for weeks, then you come along and finish it in under thirty minutes."

"That's because we worked through it together," Will countered pointedly. "Just like all the other decisions that need to be made as a married couple. Right?"

My cheeks flushed again. "Right."

"Can we please go to bed now?"

"Yes," I giggled in reply, shutting the light as I followed Will back to our bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**A note from your author...Sending a huge thank you to all who continue to support me and my work. I am so happy to be continuing this journey and even more grateful to have you all come along with me. I am still working on balancing everything so that I can get my updates posted more regularly, I apologize for not being as consistent as I once was.  
This chapter is on the shorter side, and formatted a bit differently because there is actually no Louisa in it...and since the majority of this story is told through Louisa, I've italicized the text and worded this chapter in the third person. I hope that's not too distracting and/or confusing in any way. I have to say, I'm really pleased to be posting this chapter because I so love to explore and develop other relationships throughout the story and not just focus on Will and Lou, but how they interact with the other characters. I hope you are pleased with it too. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think.  
Thanks again and always.  
~Bee**

 _Nathan picked up the ringing house phone just before the answering machine._

 _"Traynor residence, Nathan speaking." There was a short pause followed by, "Um no, she's not home at the moment."_

 _Will momentarily diverted his attention from the computer screen he'd been staring at._

 _"Oh, I see. Yes, that would pose a problem."_

 _His interest fully piqued by Nathan's change in tone, Will glanced down at where his hand was strapped to the computer mouse and let out a frustrated sigh._

 _"Unfortunately, she's in London for the day - "_

 _"Nathan?"_

 _At the sound of his name, Nathan turned and began walking over to Will. "Would you mind holding for a moment?" he spoke into the phone._

 _"What's going on?" Will asked immediately._

 _"Thomas' school. It seems he's become ill and they've been unable to get in touch with Lou or the Clark's."_

 _"She's in that seminar all day, there is no way she will even be able to look at her phone before lunch," Will stated, his concern becoming increasingly evident. "Bernard is with my Dad at the castle, which has absolutely no reception in most parts. And I'm assuming Josie's busy at work. "_

 _"Do you want me to try to get a hold of Mr. C?"_

 _Without hesitation, Will gave a slight shake of his head. "Put them on speaker." Nathan nodded and pressed the appropriate buttons. "Will Traynor speaking."_

 _"Yes, hello," a slightly terse female voice rang out. "This is Jane Oswald, nurse here at Brookstone Primary school. I have Thomas Clark in my office with a temperature and a cough and I am currently unable to contact any of the family members listed in the event of an emergency. I'm afraid that if Ms. Louisa Clark is unavailable at this time, I will be forced to call on Thomas' mother, who I believe is away at university - "_

 _"Please Ms. Oswald, there is no reason to bother Katrina at school," Will insisted. "I will be there as soon as possible to pick Thomas up."_

 _"I'm sorry Sir, but only authorized family members are allowed to remove a child from the premises. I must ask, what is your relationship to Thomas again?"_

 _Will flashed a quick glance up at Nathan before he answered, "I am his Uncle."_

* * *

 _Will sat patiently, a small, amused smirk spreading across his lips as he listened to the muffled commotion playing out on the other side of the office door._

 _"I'm sorry, Sir - but there simply is no record of an Uncle on file for Thomas Clark," the breathless secretary announced as she rushed in from the other room._

 _"That would probably be because I've never been put on any official school forms as of yet."_

 _A second woman, standing in the doorway, paused a moment to look at Will. He met her gaze, then followed it as it slowly traveled down to where his left hand was set on the arm rest of his chair. ""Dr. Alice Barrett, Dean of students," she greeted, and stepped forward. "Would I be correct in assuming you are married to Thomas' Aunt Louisa?"_

 _"You would, though not legally until this coming August."_

 _The secretary heaved a dramatic sigh and shook her head. "Sir, we simply cannot allow you to take the child - "_

 _"Look," Will cut in evenly. "His mother is away at school, his aunt is in London, and his grandparents have yet to be contacted. Thomas is sick and needs to go home to rest. I am your only option."_

 _Dr. Barrett then turned back toward her office door and gave a small waive of her hand. Out walked the youngest member of the Clark family, his face lighting up the minute he saw the two men waiting for him. "Thomas," she began, one hand on the boy's shoulder."This gentleman here says he is your uncle. Is this true?"_

 _A huge smile erupted despite his flushed cheeks and watery eyes. "Yup." he exclaimed with a giggle. "The wedding's in August. I'm the ring bearer."_

 _"Congratulations," Dr. Barrett replied playfully as she helped Thomas into his coat, then turned back to Will. "And to you Mr. Traynor."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _The secretary stepped forward, "Ma'am, are you sure - "_

 _"I've just spoken to Mr. Clark and he confirmed that Mr. Traynor should be authorized as one of Thomas' emergency contacts," Dr. Barrett stated. "Now if you have a form of photo identification with you that we can make a copy of - "_

 _"Of course," Will replied, waiting patiently for Nathan to fish his wallet out of the bag hanging on the back of his chair._

 _"Excellent. Now all that is left is a signature on this form here - "_

 _"Nathan?" Will prompted, and quickly flashed a charming smile at the Dean after she'd let out a slightly awkward cough._

 _She had asked for a copy of Nathan's ID as well and once the exchange was complete, thanked the men, and Thomas. for their patience._

 _"Wanna hop on?" Will asked, glancing pointedly down at his lap._

 _But Thomas's wide smile and eager nod was overshadowed by a mildly disapproving grunt. "Might want to hold off on that," Nathan suggested apologetically. "At least until we know what we're dealing with." Will knew the nurse was right, and only looking out for everyone's best interest, but the disappointment still stung. The sad frown on Thomas's face wasn't helping matters, either. "What do you say we give that backpack of yours to your Uncle here," he added, teasingly emphasizing the new self appointed title of Will's, "then I'll give you a lift out to the van?"_

 _Thomas glanced between the two men and nodded, his smile quickly returning, though not quite as bright as before._

* * *

 _The ride back to the annex was filled with surprisingly boisterous chatter, considering it was coming from a six year old with a temperature and painful sounding cough. And continued even after they'd arrived._

 _"Granddad, what are you doing here?"_

 _Bernard let out an amused chuckle as he moved to lift his grandson out of the van. "Well, I do work here," he replied teasingly. "But right now I'm here to take you home to rest before your doctor's appointment at two-thirty."_

 _"But Will said I could stay here with him," Thomas whined._

 _"Only if it's alright with your Granddad," Will corrected._

 _Bernard looked conflicted. "Are you sure?" he asked, glancing between Will and Nathan. "I wouldn't want to impose," there was a slight pause, "and I wouldn't want him to pass whatever this is, on to you."_

 _Will flashed an appreciative smile. "He's a great kid. We should be fine for a bit."_

 _"If you're sure?" Will nodded. "It would be grand to finish up those repairs on the south wall before I have to leave to take him to his appointment."_

 _"So I can stay?" Thomas nearly begged._

 _"You can stay," Bernard replied with another chuckle, this one a bit heartier. "You mind Will and Nathan, young man."_

 _"I will."_

 _"I'll be back soon."_

 _Thomas gave his Grandfather a tight squeeze before practically leaping from the older man's arms and sprinting to the annex door. "Thanks, Granddad."_

 _"He doesn't seem all that sick," Bernard grumbled._

 _Both Nathan and Will laughed at that. "I stopped to pick up some children's fever reducer on the way to the school," Nathan explained. "Gave him a dose as soon as we got into the van."_

 _"Thank you, Lads," Bernard replied as he moved to leave, but then turned to glance over his shoulder. "Don't hesitate to ring me if he gets to be too much."_

 _Will gave a small nod and grinned. "Not much chance of that happening." With a parting smile, Bernard headed back to work and the boys into the annex. "You heard your Granddad, off to wash up then right onto the couch to rest."_

 _"Where are you going?" Thomas asked when he noticed Will and Nathan heading for Will's bedroom._

 _"Nathan and I have a few things to take care of. We'll be out in a few minutes."_

 _Satisfied with Will's answer,Thomas marched down the hall to use the guest bathroom._

 _"I take it we're holding off on midday physio and just taking care of the basics?"_

 _Will gave Nathan an innocent tilt of the head. "It can wait until after Bernard picks him up."_

 _"I suppose it can - Uncle Will," Nathan quipped teasingly._

 _The smile that erupted from Will's lips lingered even after he was parked next to the couch Thomas was resting on._

 _"Are you comfortable?"_

 _"Mmmhmm."_

 _"Do you need anything else?"_

 _"Uhuh."_

 _"Another pillow or a drink?"_

 _"Nope. I'm fine."_

 _Will chuckled silently. For someone who was so excessively chatty on the ride home and during lunch, Thomas had become quite subdued now that cartoons had his attention. A few minutes past before either of them spoke again._

 _"Will?"_

 _"Yes,Thomas?"_

 _The boy hesitated a minute as Will turned his chair a little more to the right. "Do I still have to wait until after the wedding to call you uncle?"_

 _"I'm not really sure," he replied easily. "I suppose you can call me whatever you want, whenever you want."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _Will grinned at Thomas' obviously excitement. "Yeah."_

 _"So you wouldn't mind if I started today? Like right now?"_

 _"No Thomas, I wouldn't mind that at all. In fact, I think I would like that very much."_

 _"Good," the boy beamed as he snuggled back against the pillow and turned his attention back to the television screen. "Thanks, Uncle Will."_


	5. Chapter 5

**A note from your author...So happy to be getting myself closer to a place where I'll be able to manage more regular updates. Thank you all for being so patient and understanding. Also sending my deepest appreciation to all the readers and reviewers out there, your continued support and feedback means so very much to me and makes this process worth all the effort. Thank you from the bottom of my heart!  
Another short(ish) filler chapter, focusing on Lou's birthday and the continuing development of the many relationships surrounding them. Lots of fluff and sweetness ahead :) We will have at least one more of these 'building' chapters before we take a little jump in time, then charge full steam ahead down the track toward that big day! Hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think!  
**

I began to rouse, slowly registering the soft humming coming from my right. And as I became more aware, I immediately recognized the tune, as well as the source from which it was coming.

"...to you, Happy Birthday dear Louisa, Happy Birthday to you."

Smiling, I flipped over to face Will. Though that particular vocal session had left him a little breathless, he was still grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you," I whispered, propping up on my elbow. "That was lovely."

"Ah yes," he scoffed teasingly. "So what did you like better - the raspiness of my morning voice or the staccato breathing caused by my very limited lung capacity?"

"Stop that," I mock scolded. "It was the absolute best way to wake up," I assured next, and showed my appreciation for his effort by pressing my lips to his. "I love you."

Will's lips spread into a wide smile. "I love you too." He paused a moment to study me. "So how does it feel to be twenty-eight years old?"

"No different than twenty-seven," I quipped playfully. "Of course last year, I woke to the sound of my blaring alarm clock instead of being serenaded by my soon-to-be husband." We shared a smile as I moved in to snuggle closer. "What a difference a year makes."

"While that is true," Will concurred after a moments pause, "so very much remains the same." He let out a small sigh. "What time is it?"

"Nearly eight," I replied, the realization hitting before I'd even glanced at the clock hanging on the opposite wall. "We'd better get started."

"Just morning meds right now, Clark," he called out as I was gingerly slipping from the bed. "Nathan should be here shortly to take care of the rest."

"But - "

"You have the morning off."

"Will?"

He was smirking now, forever one to take pleasure in exasperating me. "It's your birthday."

I smiled back. "That doesn't mean I can't get you ready first."

"Actually, it does," he countered, all playful and suggestive. "I believe my mother is coming to collect you around nine or so, to go and do - whatever it is you ladies do when you are all together."

My expression softened, but only slightly. As much as I loved a good pampering at the spa, I didn't need the full day package that not only took me away from spending time with Will, but also my duties at the annex. Unless - "Will Traynor, you had better not be trying to get me out of the house because you plan on giving me a surprise. I told you I didn't want a huge party like the one you threw Georgie."

"Well, I do plan on surprising you later," he quipped, innocently raising a brow. I playfully rolled my eyes and grinned. "However, with nothing more than the small celebration you've requested with just our immediate families."

"Why is it that I don't fully believe you?" I shot back, narrowing my eyes skeptically.

Will let out a hearty chuckle. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Clark."

But before I could respond, Nathan appeared in the doorway. "Morning," he greeted us both, then turned to me. "Happy Birthday, Lou." Matching his smile, I thanked him with a tight hug.

"Now Nathan, if you'd be so kind as to assure Louisa that I am not trying to get rid of her, nor have I planned the surprise birthday party she was so insistent on not having."

"No Mate, no surprises here. Unless you count the - "

"True, there is that - "

"Ugh, you two," I mock scolded when their cryptic teasing became too much, and they both started laughing. "Fine then, I'm off to get ready for my day at the spa." The conspiratorial glance that followed between the pair, only fueled my suspicion. I planted a kiss to Will's lips and turned to leave. "Now if you two can manage to stay out of trouble until I get back - "

"Not making any promises, Clark," Will called out after me and I realized I was in for a very special day, indeed.

* * *

I was surprised to learn that Mrs. Traynor had not only treated me to this luxurious gift, but also arranged for Mum and Treena, who was home for the weekend courtesy of a train ticket sent to her by Will, to join us as well.

Of course the surprises didn't stop there.

Upon our return, we found the annex both modestly and expertly decorated in a brilliant collection of pastels and golds - my favorite Spring hues.

"Happy Birthday, Auntie Lou," Thomas exclaimed as he ran at me, full speed.

"Thank you, my sweet boy," I replied, grinning as I hefted him up onto my hip.

"Look what we did," he announced with a flourish of his hand.

I kissed my nephew's cheek. "I see. It's beautiful."

"We got you balloons."

"My favorite."

"And lots of flowers," he added excitedly. "I even got to pick them from the garden."

"Thank you, Thomas. I love them. I love all of it," I stated and accepted the hug I was being offered. As we embraced, my gaze fell upon a beaming Will and I was suddenly unable to tell which one of my boys were more proud. Moisture began to settle in the corners of my eyes as I scanned the room. The sight of each of my family members, both of blood and by union (Nathan included, of course), warmed my heart. "It really is magnificent. You all are. Thank you."

After a few minutes of hugs, greetings, and well wishes, I walked over and perched myself on Will's lap. "Thank you for this."

"I've just done what you'd asked of me, nothing more, nothing less," he replied nonchalantly, though the smirk he was wearing held a bit of playfulness behind it.

"This is beyond my expectations," I countered, matching his smile. "You spoil me."

"Well that's sort of my job, you know," he returned with a chuckle.

"Hey, Auntie Lou," Thomas called out, just as was about to plant a kiss onto Will's lips. "We've got lots of food too." The two of us dissolved into a fit of laughter and before I knew it, my darling nephew was tugging at my hand. "Come see."

"Thomas, don't go bothering your Auntie on her birthday," Treena scolded gently as she walked toward us.

"But she's hungry." His innocent plea resulted in yet another burst of laughter.

Treen eyed her son suspiciously. "Or is that you're actually the one who's hungry?"

"It's fine," I assured her as I gingerly slipped off of Will's lap and turned to face him. "Can I get you anything?"

He gave a small shake of his head. "Whatever you're having. I can just nibble off your plate."

I smiled and headed over to the buffet table with Thomas.

"I never got a chance to thank you for helping out with Thomas last week," I overheard Treena say to Will.

"It was nothing, really," he dismissed. "I'm just glad I was home to answer the call from the school, and that Nathan was around to get me there."

"It was something - everything, actually. And we really appreciate it," my sister replied, as genuinely as I'd ever heard. "In fact, Thomas has not stopped talking about how his _Uncle Will_ swooped in to save the day."

Will blushed slightly. "Anytime," he muttered.

My smile widened at the exchange, and even more so when I noticed Thomas pilling the healthiest foods he could fine onto my plate, for his _Uncle_ and I to share.

* * *

Our celebration lasted well into the evening, everyone enjoying themselves so much that no one wanted it to end. Especially Thomas.

"Can I spend the night, Mummy? Please." he begged Treena just as they were heading out the door.

"Maybe another time," Treen countered, flashing a suggestive smirk our way before adding. "I'm sure your Auntie and Uncle are very tired and would like to get some much needed _rest_ tonight."

I tried to temper the blush that was slowly creeping up my neck - for my nephew's sake, of course.

"But Mum?"

"I'm only home for one more night and you don't even want to spend it with me?" she teased back.

Thomas paused for a moment, then let out a dramatic sigh. "Oh-kay."

I saw the rest of our guests out, then turned back to Will. "Well, I suppose that's it."

"Oh, I don't know." My expression turned questioning and he grinned. "I still haven't given you my gift."

"But what about all of this?" I asked, motioning around the still decorated, yet relatively put back living space. "I thought this was my gift."

"Only the half of it," Will replied, a hint of playful suggestiveness accentuating his tone.

I slipped back into his lap. "Just what else did you have in mind?"

Will's smile widened.

"Need me to stay?" Nathan called out from somewhere behind me.

"No thank you, Nathan," Will replied, his eyes never leaving mine. "I think Louisa can handle things for tonight."

"Alrighty then, I'll see you in the morning."

Will's gaze shifted. "Tomorrow's Sunday, take the day off."

Nathan flashed a knowing smile and nodded. "Monday morning it is then."

"Thanks Nathan."

"Happy Birthday, Lou."

I turned back to Will once we were finally alone. "So where were we?"

"Your present."

"Ah yes," I exclaimed. "What did you get me?"

"It's a surprise."

"A surprise?"

Will gave a slight nod. "Go fetch our coats."

"Our coats?"

"Yes. Your gift is outside."

"Outside?"

Will let out a chuckle. "Yes. Now are you going to do as I ask, or just sit here and repeat everything I say, right back to me?"

I rolled my eyes at his teasing, then moved to grab our coats from the closet. I also tucked a blanket around Will's lap for good measure.

"Will, where are we going?" I asked, once we'd rounded the back of the house. "It's dark."

He didn't answer, just led me to the storage garage at the other end of the gravel drive, and stopped in front of the third door. "Open it. The code is one, one, one, seven."

"Your birthday?" I queried, smiling.

"It's my unit," he replied, matter-of-fact. "I know, not very creative." I giggled and he smirked. "Open it."

I did what I was told and let out a loud gasp as contents behind the door came into view. "A car? You got me a car?"

"It would appear so."

"But - ," I stammered and gasped and tried my best to recover from my shock. "Why?"

"Because you need one, Clark," he shot back, that dimpled grin nearly doing me in. "You're doing more traveling with school and shouldn't have to shift your schedule around to coincide with when my parents head up to London, and I don't want you to have to take the train."

"I don't mind."

"But I do," Will countered. "Besides, you'll need it for when you get that summer internship."

"If I get it."

"You'll get it."

Will's generosity and unwavering confidence in me made my chest swell and tears return to my eyes. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you like it," he chuckled.

"I love it," I cried, glancing from the sleek black, brand new, obviously expensive sedan, parked in front of us, back to Will. "I love you."

"Then get over here and kiss me." Laughing through my tears, I lovingly wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and did exactly what he'd asked - but not before he murmured, "Happy Birthday, my love."


	6. Chapter 6

**A note from your author...Chapter 6 is finally here! I must again apologize for the delay in updating, I truly am working on time management and hope things will improve soon so that I will finally be able to post more frequently. I SO appreciate the kindness and support everyone has given me. While this process has been a struggle at times, it has also been such a joy, and I have all of you to thank for that.**  
 **This chapter, while feeling a bit like a filler, actually contains material that will become pivotal to the story as a whole. Like I've said before, it will all make sense in the end;) (Also, I love exploring the Will/Freddie dynamic. Side note - the section of italicized text below represents a conversation between the two, told in third person. No Lou in that passage).  
Some of Will's health issues will also be addressed again in this chapter. I apologize if any of this seems repetitive, but in keeping true to the characters and their story lines, it is and will always be a part of his life. I hope the continued research I've done conveys Will's struggles accurately. Honest portrayal has always been my main goal.  
** **Thank you all again, and I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think.**

The change in his breathing pattern alerted me to Will's discomfort, even before I was fully awake. For someone who had very limited movement, he was most remarkably adept at conveying his restlessness in a majority of other ways.

I glanced at the bedside clock before moving to sit up as gingerly as possible, and whispered into the still dimmed room, "How bad is the pain?"

Will's eyes remained closed as he concentrated on keeping his breathing as even as possible. "I've had worse," he muttered in reply.

Though I would never dispute that claim, if I had to venture a guess, I'd rate his current pain level at an eleven on a scale of one to ten. Sighing softly, I carefully slipped from my side of the bed. "I'll go get your meds."

I prepared Will's medication and quickly realized how thankful I was that he was already positioned on his back so that no shifting would be needed for him to take his pills, only raising him up to a slight incline - a minor feat I knew would still cause him a great deal of pain. As predicted, he stifled a soft groan even before I had gotten the head of the bed a quarter of the way up. "Is this alright?" I asked, hoping everything was, so I wouldn't have to move him further.

Will hummed a reply and I continued with the tasks at hand. Blood pressure check, medication, bladder maintenance, blood pressure recheck - getting by doing the barest of minimums, with the least amount of manipulation possible, at least until Nathan showed up. "Think you can handle some breakfast?"

"Definitely not."

I hadn't thought so either, but still offered an alternative. "What about a shake?"

Will cracked one eye open and forced a small smile through the grimace that seemed permanently affixed to his face. "I'll try." I let out a soft sigh of relief before flashing a grin of my own and heading for the kitchen.

The annex door opened just as I'd finished mixing Will's shake. "You're here early," I commented by way of greeting.

"Yeah, didn't really sleep all that well. Figured I might as well start my day," Nathan replied as he closed the distance between us. "I suppose the same could be said for you." The look on my face must have been all the confirmation he needed. "Bad one?"

I nodded. "Yup."

"When did it start?"

"I'm not entirely sure. The worst of the pain manifested sometime around five this morning," I answered and followed as Nathan's gaze landed on the clock.

"I did notice his muscles were stiffer than usual last night. Spasms seemed a bit more intense too," he muttered, almost off-handedly and I nodded once again. I'd noticed it as well.

"He seemed restless overnight," I added, not sure if it was crucial information, but it definitely pertained to the subject of conversation.

"You doubled up on his anti-spams meds this morning?"

"Yes."

"Good. That should help," Nathan replied, then held my gaze for a moment. "It's still early enough if you wanted to go catch up on some rest in the guest bedroom."

I flashed an appreciative smile at his suggestion, but shook my head. "I'm fine," I assured him as I thought back to what he had said when he first came in. "Best to just get to it - as you've already stated. Yeah?"

Nathan let out a hearty chuckle as he took the prepared beaker from my hand and turned for Will's bedroom.

* * *

I was able to get my shower and a light breakfast in while Nathan was tending to Will. We discussed the course of action for the day, and the days to come, if need be, over a cup of coffee before he left to get to his other appointments.

"Nathan said he might be able to get back early," I announced softly as I walked back into the dimly lit room. Will's only response was an almost imperceptible nod of his head. "He just has two other patients to see this morning."

"Mmmhmm."

My head was telling me to just leave him rest, but my heart won out in the end. I walked over and gingerly sat on the edge of the mattress next to Will's right hip, and slipped my hand into his. "How are you feeling?"

"What you're actually asking is if I'm less miserable than I was an hour ago," he quipped and I couldn't help but roll my eyes in mock annoyance.

"Is the pain any better?"

Will inhaled as deeply as he could and I knew he was keeping that front up for my benefit. "Manageable."

I began running my thumb over his knuckles. "Can I get you anything? Another pillow?"

"No."

"Nathan said we could try the cool wet cloths again if - "

"Stop fussing, Clark."

I smiled. He didn't use that moniker as frequently now that we were engaged, opting to call me by my given name or his newest endearment of 'my Love' - so the sound of his oh so familiar utterance, made my heart nearly skip a beat. "I'm not."

"You are," Will countered just as the sound of the doorbell chiming, filtered through the annex.

"Nathan must have forgotten something," I offered my assumption out loud, before heading over to answer the door. Not realizing that if I were to have given it more thought, I would have come to the logical conclusion that if it were him, he would have simply used his own set of keys to enter. I swung the door open, ready to tease our dear friend and devoted carer for his oversight, when I stopped and gasped in surprise. "Ah, Freddie? Hello."

"Hello Ms. Clark. Louisa," he greeted cheerily, bright wide smile and all.

Trying to recover from my initial shock, I grinned back. "Can I help you with something?"

"I suppose I am a bit early," he apologized as he glanced down at his wristwatch. "I wasn't sure how traffic would be this time of day."

"Early?" I returned, my confusion growing. "For what?"

"Will and I have a ten o'clock meet- "

"Oh Freddie," I cut him off, my tone suddenly turning apologetic. "I'm afraid Will isn't feeling well."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he replied, genuinely concerned. Though a brief moment of dead air immediately followed. "I could come back, if now is an inconvenience."

I shook my head, after all, he had just driven all the way from London. "No, come in for a bit. At least let me offer you a cup of coffee or tea for your trouble."

"No trouble at all. And thank you, a bit of coffee would be fantastic."

"Of course." I led him to the kitchen table and quickly fixed a tray of coffee and biscuits. "I'll let Will know you're here."

Will must have sensed there was someone other than Nathan at the door because his weary gaze landed on me as soon as I appeared in the doorway. "It's Freddie Foster. He says you two are scheduled to meet at ten."

"Fuck. It's Wednesday."

I grimaced slightly as his realization hit. "Yeah. But he said he could come back later in the week when you're feeling better."

"I might not be feeling better anytime soon, Clark. We both know that," he scoffed. "I'll see him, just get me up. "

"Oh, you are not getting out of this bed," I countered fervently.

"Louisa, please."

"Just tell me what this meeting is all about and I'll take care of it."

Will flashed me an incredulous look. "International acquisitions," he shot back, brow raised in challenge, and I frowned. "This can't wait, he heads to the states next week. It has to be done today, you can send him in."

"Are you sure?"

He almost managed a nod. "Sit me up a bit more first, would you?"

I had my reservations, but raised the head of the bed just a few degrees higher. "Good?"

Will peeled his eyes open and let out the breath he appeared to be holding. "Yeah." I paused a moment to be sure, before heading back toward the door. "Wait," he called out and I turned to face him. "I'm um - all good, right?"

Noting the hint of his concern in his voice, I combed my fingers through his hair, gently smoothed out the wrinkles in his t-shirt, and glanced down to confirm that the bedding was concealing his collection bag. "Perfectly decent," I grinned.

Will was far from convinced, but still allowed me to call Freddie in. He apologized for the less than ideal meeting arrangements, as well as the current state he was in.

"Nonsense, Mate. I'm pretty sure I've seen you in far worse shape than this," Freddie teased.

"I'm not sure that's at all possible, Fred," Will bantered back, a slight spark of amusement evident through his pain induced weariness. "If you're talking about that time in Rio - "

"Ha. Rio was a cakewalk compared to Ibiza."

Will's face crumpled into a deep grimace. "Oh God, I'd forgotten about that."

Freddie let out a hearty chuckle. "It's a miracle you can remember anything that happened on that trip."

A flush of embarrassment colored Will's cheeks that had absolutely nothing to do with the fact I was once again in the middle of checking his blood pressure. "Sounds like an interesting story," I quipped playfully.

"It's not," Will protested, though that seemed to fall on deaf ears where Freddie was concerned.

"He got so pissed our first night there, it took three of us to carry him back to his room."

I bit back a laugh while Will stifled a groan. "That was a long time ago," he grumbled under his breath.

"Oh, and we went sailing that next day," Freddie interjected, in a completely innocent and oblivious way. "Which proved to be a very bad idea - since it made Will throw up all over his shoes."

That building giggle I'd been holding in, finally erupted. "I loved those shoes," Will recalled, finishing the statement with a soft melancholy sigh of resignation. His gaze shifted back to me. "They were Italian, leather, and ridiculously expensive."

"They were lovely," Freddie stated in agreement. "As was that girl you - "

Will cleared his throat. "That'll be enough reminiscing for now, Freddie. Thank you."

"Oh, I don't mind," I countered with a smirk, which was immediately met with a genuine grin from Freddie.

"Honestly, the stories are great. I could go on for days about - "

"But you won't," Will interrupted, his tone soft but surprisingly authoritative and just a tad bit playful. "Because we have work to do."

It was then I began to notice the toll all of this 'activity' was taking on him. "Do you want me to sit in on the meeting?" I offered quietly, as Freddie began unloading the contents of his briefcase onto the overbed table to our right.

"No, we'll be fine," he assured me, though not very convincingly. "I'm sure you can find something more useful to do besides babysit me."

I gasped and jumped to my feet. "Shit. Your Mum."

"My Mum?"

"Yes. I promised to help her with the itinerary for Georgie's bridal shower this weekend."

"Then go."

"Really?"

"Yes. Just don't tell her I'm not feeling well," he added a beat later and I couldn't help but roll my eyes in mock incredulity. "She'll only overreact."

I nodded in agreement - he did have a point - then turned to acknowledge Freddie. "I'll be up at the main house for a bit. If you need anything at all, simply ring the intercom - it will alert us there."

"Of course," he replied, seemingly unfazed by my request or the prospect of being left alone with a bed-ridden Will.

Pleased, I smiled and nodded appreciatively - though I made sure to give one final piece of parting advice, as well as a very pointed glance in Will's direction. "Please don't hesitate to call for us, if need be. This one tends to be a bit stubborn when it comes to admitting he's not feeling well."

"Ah yes, I am familiar," Freddie winked and let out a small chuckle. "In fact, I believe I have a story about that as well."

* * *

 _Will tried his best to concentrate, but somewhere between financing and profitability, he'd lost all focus. The fiery, vice-like pain that had gripped him in the early hours of the morning, was slowly making it's way back down his neck and into his shoulders. He let his eyes fall shut and tried to maintain his breathing._

 _"Will?" The concerned tone of Freddie's voice made Will's eyes shoot open. "You okay, Mate?"_

 _"Fine. Sorry about that."_

 _"Are you sure?" Freddie asked, recalling what he was told earlier. "Should I call for Louisa?"_

 _Will managed an appreciative grin. "No really, I'm fine," he insisted, though the jolt of pain that ran through his body at that moment, suggested otherwise. "Just - could we maybe take a short break?"_

 _"Of course." There was a minute or so pause before Freddie spoke again. "Is there anything I can do for you?"_

 _"No," Will was quick to answer, but even quicker to reconsider once he'd glanced over at the clock on the wall. "It seems I'm a bit overdue for my pain medication."_

 _Freddie's gaze landed on the bedside table. "Which one is it?"_

 _"That's okay. I can hold off a bit longer."_

 _"Nonsense, why should you suffer?"_

 _Will's self-consciousness surfaced and for a moment he considered calling for Louisa - though that would only succeed in alerting his mother of his current state. "You'll have to give them to me."_

 _Without reservation, Freddie nodded dutifully. "Now, which one is it?"_

 _Will gave a surprised smirk. "Should say on the label."_

 _"Muscular spasms, blood pressure," he read off. "There are two that say for pain."_

 _Freddie held up the bottles for Will to see. "The one in your left hand, Two please." He did what he was told, then looked at Will for further instruction. "There should be a beaker of water on the table." Freddie nodded. "Just place the pill to my lips, then the straw."_

 _"One at a time?"_

 _Will flashed a small grin. "Yes."_

 _Once the pills were swallowed, a slightly awkward silence crept between the two. Will had expected it. It wasn't the most comfortable thing, to be hand fed medication by your former best mate._

 _However, it was Freddie who broke the ice. "Will, I'm curious."_

 _"You're wondering how someone who has nearly no feeling from the shoulders down, could be in this much pain?"_

 _"Well," Freddie raised a brow. "Yeah."_

 _If it didn't hurt so much to simply breathe, Will might have attempted a laugh."It's a bit of a misconception, I'm afraid. The accident not only caused vertebral fractures, but also severe nerve and muscular damage. Pain is simply a chronic side effect of the injury. Severe bouts such as this, tend to completely incapacitate me with pain that originates in the areas I still have feeling in, then seems to radiates throughout the rest of my body. Of course on any average day, you could hack off a limb while I slept, and I'd never even know it."_

 _"Incredible," Freddie gasped, as if in awe. "I'm sorry - "_

 _"Fred, we've been through this already," Will cut in pointedly. "I don't want your guilt and I don't want your pity."_

 _"No, it's nothing like that. I just wish I would have been there for you more."_

 _Will smirked. "I didn't want anyone around. Don't you remember?"_

 _"Still. I should have been there."_

 _"And defy a direct order from your superior?" Will teased._

 _Freddie chuckled. "Now, you weren't that much farther up the ladder than the rest of us."_

 _"In the running for CEO, if I recall correctly."_

 _"Bloody Wanker," Freddie mumbled under his breath and this time Will couldn't hold back his amusement. The two shared a good chuckle before a slight somberness returned. "I did keep up with your progress, though."_

 _"I know, my parents and Alicia made sure to tell me," Will replied. "I really do appreciate that Freddie - as well as the fruit basket I believe you sent me."_

 _"Ah yes. Well, flowers are for funerals and I figured since you hadn't died, you would still need to eat -"_

 _Laughter erupted once again. "Yes, thank you for that."_

 _Freddie regarded Will for a moment. "Are you feeling a bit better?"_

 _The question took Will by surprise, as did the answer formulating in his mind. While the pain was still there, he no longer felt consumed by it. Now whether that was due to the medication kicking in, or the good-natured reminiscing, he wasn't sure - nor did he care. "Yes, I do believe I am," Will replied, smiling as he glanced over to the previously forgotten makeshift desk._ " _Now where were we?"_

 _Freddie flashed a grin of his own and shifted the laptop back into Will's line of vision. "Moving on to strategies."_

* * *

I began to panic shortly after noticing that time had gotten away from me, and that Will was now long overdue for his pain medication. With the last bit of composure I could muster, I politely excused myself to Camilla, giving the first reason that came to mind - that I had to fix lunch - and hurried back to the annex. Praying under my breath the entire way that Nathan had returned early and that Will wasn't suffering too badly.

Upon my arrival, I was surprised to find out that the boys were not only finished talking business, but Will was now resting comfortably, thanks to Freddie stepping in to help him with his medication. He ended up sleeping for the rest of the afternoon.

"Hey you," I greeted just as Will blinked his eyes fully open. "I made soup. Care for some?"

"Did I sleep through lunch?"

"Lunch? It's nearly six, Will." He let out a groan and I a giggle. Lowering myself next to him, I carded my fingers through his hair. "Those business meetings really do you in."

"I suppose," he mumbled with an dramatic roll of his eyes. "It went well, though. We got through everything we needed to cover. Freddie will do great in New York." Will paused to watch me entwine our fingers together. "How did it go with Mum?"

"Fantastic. Everything seems to be falling into place," I replied, smiling at him. "All we need is for Georgie to arrive tomorrow and we'll be all set."

"I'd forgotten she was coming early," Will interjected. "We have dinner reservations for tomorrow night, don't we?"

"That can easily be rescheduled if you're still not feeling well," I assured him."

" can't revolve around me. This weekend is about Georgie - "

"So then we just won't go." Will shot me an incredulous glare. "Your Mother will understand, and so will your sister. I'm sure of it." His glare intensified and I had to bite back a giggle. "Which reminds me, there's something I wanted to discuss with you."

"That sounds ominous."

"Not really," I replied, my smile fading slightly. "It's about Georgina." At my pause, Will's expression turned curious. "I've been thinking and I really want her to be a part of our wedding party."

"I thought she already was," Will quipped. "Flower girl, right?"

"Be serious, Will," I mock scolded, nearly forgetting myself and swatting him on the shoulder. "She's twenty-four years old."

He scoffed playfully. "She'll always be twelve to me."

Will's sentiment clenched at my chest and brought tears to my eyes. I had to take a steadying breath before I continued. "I wanted to ask her at dinner tomorrow, but the only problem is, if we add another bridesmaid, we'll need another groomsman."

"And Thomas is out of the question?" he teased and I shot him a warning glare.

"Yes, Thomas is already spoken for."

Will paused in thought. "David, I suppose."

"Really?"

"Well, he will be my brother-in-law."

"But you hardly even know him."

Another moment of hesitation. "One of my cousins, then?"

"Oh, I hadn't even thought of them - "

"Who _were_ you thinking of?" Will asked, smirking.

I blushed slightly and gave an innocent shrug. "I don't know. it's just -I got this weird feeling when you and Freddie were talking this morning."

"Weird, Clark? I didn't think we were going for weird when it came to our wedding."

"Not weird bad, weird good," I corrected, laughing. "Natural. Like you simply picked right up where you'd left off."

"Yeah, it did."

For a moment, I got caught up in Will's wistfulness, then drifted off into my own. My heart swelled as I remembered all of the kind things Freddie had said about Will before he left, as well as how he helped him, without reservation or awkwardness. "It seems to me that you two were very good friends once."

"We were."

"I don't see why you couldn't be again."

Will's eyes locked on mine and he narrowed his gaze. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to play matchmaker, Louisa Clark."

That made me laugh. "No, you're all mine," I maintained, sealing my promise with a kiss. "I just like seeing you happy."

I felt Will smile against my lips. "I am happy," he mumbled through another round of kisses. "You make me happy."

It was my turn to smile. "So I can ask Georgie?" I asked, hopeful and innocently.

A chuckle vibrated between us. "Yes, and I'll ring Freddie first thing in the morning."

* * *

 **P.S. I have not forgotten about my loyal and wonderful reviewers. I appreciate you all so very much and I will try my best to catch up and reply to everyone of you. Your comments, critiques, and messages mean the absolute world to me! I can't thank you enough!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A note from your author...finally back with chapter 7. Thank you to all who continue to read and support this story. I appreciate you all so much! Got another 'fluffy' one here, very family oriented, and very pivotal to the main plot of this story...plus it is my absolute favorite dynamic to write. I took some creative liberties with the Granddad arc, so please keep an open mind. I will be developing his character and story line throughout the future chapters. We are starting to pick up speed heading into the summer months(both in the story and in real life) so you can expect quite a bit of story growth, as well as more frequent updates from me. I truly hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think. Your comments mean the world to me, so thank you in advance.  
~Bee  
**

The comfortable simplicity of our life quickly evolved into a frenzy of activity, beginning with the month of May. Will's plans for the expansion of his business had taken off almost immediately. The requirement to finish out the last few weeks of my term, had me commuting to London on a just about daily basis. All the while, I was helping to plan two weddings - well, panning ours and helping with Georgina's - and running a household.

I actually didn't mind the busy so much, but it was beginning to feel like I was never home anymore. So as Friday finally approached, I was looking forward to some much needed downtime with Will, only to end up spending the day stuck in seminar after seminar, then to hit weekend traffic on the way home. I rushed from my car, leaving everything but my purse inside, and nearly ran into the annex, but to my surprise, was greeted quite unexpectedly and not by my by husband-to-be, but by four paws and a wet tongue. "Well hello to you too, Willa", I chuckled, my hand reaching down to pet the excited puppy.

After a moment, I glanced up to where she hand come and noticed the back door was slightly ajar. "Will?" I called, but got no answer. "The rest are outside, aren't they, Girl?"

Willa barked as if she understood (she probably did), then turned for the door. As I moved to follow her, my nephew came bounding inside. "There you are," he squealed, greeting his puppy before noticing me. "Auntie Lou, you're finally home."

"I am," I replied with a smile and relieved sigh, as I bent down to receive the hug he was offering. "And how is my favorite nephew doing today ?"

"Great," he beamed back.

The soft chuckle his response elicited, faded more quickly than it probably should have. With no sign of anyone else around, I had turned curious. "So, what has you and Miss Willa over on this side of the castle?"

"Gran had to take Great-Granddad somewhere and Granddad still had to work, so Uncle Will and Nathan came to pick me up from school." My smile widened at the sound of Will's newest title. "He said we should stop home to get Willa and bring her here so she wouldn't have to be alone for longer than usual."

I nodded. "Well that was very nice."

"Yup. She has lots more room to run over here," Thomas exclaimed as he reached for my hand. "Come on, I'll show you." But just before we reached the door, he turned to me excitedly, "And you need to see what Granddad made for Uncle Will."

Curiosity was getting the best of me but my heart won over, fluttering in my chest at the sight of my Dad and Will having a good chuckle out on the side lawn. I loved watching the strong bond developing between the two.

Willa had run ahead, quickly giving away our approach. "Well, well, look who Thomas found," Dad quipped, grinning as he turned around.

Will followed suit, maneuvering his chair until he was facing me. "Hey you," he greeted with a smile of his own, and I couldn't resist planting a kiss to those perfectly inviting lips.

"Hey," I whispered into his ear before straightening back up. "Hi, Dad."

Dad enveloped me into a hug and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "Good to see you, Love. How was your day?"

"Good. Busy," I sighed, the tension in my shoulders dissipating as I released the breath.

"Auntie Lou, Auntie Lou - watch what Uncle Will can do," Thomas called out as he ran toward us. I glanced down at Will and before I could even think to ask the question, my nephew was dumping an armful of tennis balls into his lap. "Granddad made a ball thrower so Uncle Will can play catch with us."

My gaze shifted from Thomas, to Will, then to Dad, who was blushing slightly. "We haven't quite achieved the trajectory needed for playing catch, but we've definitely got the fetching part down pat with Willa."

"Watch, Auntie Lou," Thomas called as he placed one of the balls into the catapult type contraption attached to the right side of Will's chair and pulled the arm back. "All Uncle Will has to do is press the lever and it throws the ball for him."

Will demonstrated with only a bit of added effort and sure enough, the ball went flying. Willa nearly went flying after it and I couldn't help but let out a giggle. "Dad, that's incredible."

He gave a casual shrug. "Not really. It was quite simple in fact. The only thing that ended up being a bit tricky was calibrating that spring. Nearly took off my fingertips a few times trying to get that lever system to work."

Will chuckled along with Dad's joke, but then turned slightly serious. "I appreciate you risking bodily harm for my benefit, Bernard."

Laughter rumbled from Dad. "Nonsense my boy, it was Thomas' idea again," he explained. "I think he knows how much I like to tinker, and finds all of these projects for me to fiddle with. All the better if it's something you're able to participate in. I have a sinking suspicion that's his intent to begin with."

Will's smile returned as he glanced over at where my nephew was desperately trying to pry the tennis ball from his puppy's mouth. "Again, very kind of you, Bernard."

But before Dad could respond, a shriek from the edge of the garden rang out. "Granddad, help! Willa won't give me the ball back." And after a quick apologetic smile, he was off.

"Well, it looks as though you had as busy a day as I did," I quipped playfully.

Will smiled up at me and gave that little head nod that mimicked a shrug. "Not too bad," he countered. "Typical day, aside from the addition of Thomas and Willa, of course."

Taking the look he was giving me as invitation, I moved the remaining tennis balls from Will's lap to the ground beside him and gingerly sat myself down. I then rested my head against his and draped my arms around his shoulders. "Thanks for that again."

"It was my pleasure - again," he teased back, then placed a kiss to the side of my cheek. My gazed followed his and we both laughed as Willa slipped from Dad's grasp and took off across the lawn. "I love having him here."

"I'm not so sure your Mum would agree with that," I mock warned.

"Why do you say that?"

I gave him a pointed look and motioned out to where Dad and Thomas were chasing the puppy. "Just five weeks until your sister's wedding and here are my Dad, nephew, and his dog tearing up her entire garden."

"It'll be fine, Clark," he reassured me. "How much damage could they actually do?" And just like that, Dad nearly took out the nearest hedge as he lunged to grab Willa.

We were still laughing when Dad returned, squirming puppy in his arms and Thomas hot on his heels. "Well, I think it's time we headed home," he began. "Before this _one_ destroys the entire grounds."

I shot Will a 'told you so' smirk and he grinned. "Not to worry - "

"Wait, Granddad," Thomas cut in. "I'm not ready to go yet."

"Sorry Love, it's time," Dad replied firmly, but apologetically. "Gran should be home by now and this girl needs to be in her own yard,"

"But - "

"And you get to see Mummy - "

Dad cleared his throat softly. "Actually, Treena won't be able to make it in this weekend."

"Right. Probably studying for final exams already," I quipped, though by the look on Dad's face, my assumption had been wrong."

"Something on a more personal level has, um - come up," he replied, then leaned to whisper in my ear. "I believe she's met someone and has a date."

Surprise hit me first, but only because Treena hadn't mentioned anyone the last time we spoke. Sadness was next, as I glanced over at my slightly disappointed looking nephew. I could sympathize with both of them - Treena was young when she had Thomas, just four months past nineteen. She had to drop out of college and put her whole life on hold to raise him. But he was her son, and that's every parent's duty, to makes sacrifices for the well-being of their children.

"He can stay for dinner."

Will's voice lifted me from my thoughts and I couldn't help but smile at his thoughtfulness.

"Are you sure?" Dad asked, glancing between the two of us. I flashed Will a questioning look, then nodded affirmatively as an excited Thomas continued to bounce next to me. "Alright then."

Thomas squealed and lunged at him. "Thanks Granddad."

Dad chuckled as he hugged back. "You just be sure to be on your best behavior."

"I will," Thomas called out as he took of for the annex door. Amused, Will and I quickly followed after him.

* * *

As usual, Thomas was a ball of energy during dinner, chatting about everything from what he'd had for breakfast, to the antics that occurred on the school playground. " - and Uncle Will said he and Nathan will pick me up from school every day from now on." My mouth fell open and I turned to Will who simply grinned and took the bite of food I was offering. "Or you can when you're home, Auntie Lou."

"Hmmm, I see," I quipped, glaring pointedly at Will.

"Yup," Thomas continued, between bites of his own. "Because Gran will be busy with Great Granddad - "

The smirk I was wearing instantly faded as my thoughts drifted back to the afternoon. "Oh God, that's right. I never asked - Mum had something with with Granddad. Is everything alright?"

Will flashed me a comforting smile and gave a slight nod. "As far as I know," he replied reassuringly. "That therapy program. I believe they had an appointment for an evaluation."

"Finally," I let out a relieved gasp. "He's been on that wait list for over two years."

"Uncle Will helped," Thomas piped in.

I turned back and he tilted his head in a shrug. "I just made a few phone calls."

"I can't believe it," I gasped again, this time in both adoration and appreciation. "Thank you, Will."

"Well, this name should be good for something," he quipped with a wink of his eye. "Besides, no one should have to wait that long to get medical treatment, no matter age or diagnosis." My heart swelled exponentially and I nearly broke down in tears. "I just wish I would have done something sooner."

I took his hand in mine and leaned in to kiss him. "I can't thank you enough."

Will chuckled softly. "I can think of a few ways," he whispered into my ear and I rolled my eyes incredulously.

Hoping to temper my blush, I cleared my throat and glanced over at Thomas. "What do you say we have some ice cream for dessert, before I call Granddad to pick you up?"

"Awwww," he whined, a reaction I wasn't expecting. "Can't I spend the night this time?"

"Thomas," I warned.

"Please?"

"But tomorrow is Saturday. Don't you have football practice?"

"Yes."

"Then you should - "

"Let him stay, Louisa," Will interjected with a smile. "We can take him to practice."

"Will?"

"Really?"

"Yes," he replied to us both, but was looking directly at me. "I haven't been able to see him yet this season." My resolve began to soften. "It's finally nice enough out - "

"Fine," I acquiesced. Ugh, these two had me completely wrapped around their fingers. "If the weather holds up _and_ Uncle Will is feeling up to it in the morning, we will take you to practice."

Thomas squealed so loudly I feared every glass we owned might shatter. "I'll go call my parents," I stated as I stood from my seat.

"Wait, Auntie Lou," Thomas called out after me and turned to glance over my shoulder. "Do we still get ice cream?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes Thomas, you can still have ice cream."

* * *

I gave Thomas his bath while Nathan was getting Will ready for bed, then sent him off to watch some telly while I got myself changed and ready. When I returned, I found the two snuggled up in Will's bed with a book. The sight nearly melted my heart, and I waited until they were done as to not interrupt.

"Alright young man, I've laid out a new toothbrush and some paste in the guest bathroom for you. And a timer. Two full minutes, remember?"

Thomas nodded dutifully as he slipped from the bed. "Yes, Auntie Lou."

I smiled at him as he passed, then filled the spot he had just vacated, first picking up the book he'd left on the mattress. "You're teaching him to read?" I playfully asked Will.

"Just building on what he's already learned," he reasoned. "He's off to a great start, actually."

I glanced down at the cover and let out a soft giggle. "You couldn't find anything easier than Oliver Twist?"

"He picked it out," Will shot back defensively. "Besides, it's not like I have much of a selection suited for his age group." I had to agree and tossed the book to the foot of the bed before curling up against Will's side. He placed a kiss to the top of my head. "We can stop at the bookshop tomorrow to pick up some that are more his level."

A grin spread across my lips as I lifted my eyes to meet his. "You spoil him."

Will smirked back at me. "Just fulfilling my duties," he teased. "I do believe I've finally got this Uncle thing down pat."

My smile widened as I pressed my lips to his. "It's not good to get into the habit of spoiling children - "

"I don't see the harm," he cut in contentedly. "Especially since he's the only one we have to spoil."

"For now, anyway."

"True, but I don't really see Georgie in a huge rush to have a baby."

"Well, Georgie isn't the only one getting married this year - "

"Louisa," Will stopped me and I lifted my head to look at him. "You know it can't happen." I did, or so I thought, but the more I researched, the more I began to hope. "You were with me at the specialists - "

"Yes, but he never said - "

"No," Will interjected, his eyes shifting away from mine. "And he wouldn't. But 'very costly', 'potentially life threatening complications', and 'still very highly unlikely' are all extremely polite ways of saying impossible."

Nodding, I returned my head to his chest and swore I heard him mutter an "I'm sorry" into my hair. But before I could respond, Thomas came bounding back into the room, smelling minty fresh. "Right. All set for bed then?"

A frown and a shrug were his only response.

"Did you want me to tuck you in?"

"I'm not really tired yet," Thomas replied innocently.

"Well then, what do you say we all watch a film together?," Will suggested and Thomas' face instantly lit up.

Realizing I'd be outnumbered no matter what, I stood from the bed to make room for my nephew. "A short film," I conceded, though made an effort to do so pointedly. "Then right off to bed for you." My warning gaze darted from Thomas, to Will, and back again. "In the spare bedroom."

I tried to hide my smirk of amusement as I watched both of them nod in agreement, then turned to find a film appropriate for a six year old, in Will's vast collection. Surprisingly, it wasn't too hard.

"This bed isn't big enough for the three of us," I muttered teasingly as I shifted so we could all fit easily, while first making sure that Will's safety and comfort were of the utmost importance. It worked, just barely, but we were nestled adequately and within ten minutes of the film starting, all fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A note from your author...I feel I must apologize again for not getting this update out sooner, but on the bright side(for me and hopefully for you too), summer is upon us and my schedule will be lightening up quite a bit. As stated before, I'm hoping to resume a more regular schedule of weekly updates(and review replies), just as soon as I can.  
This chapter is a bit on the shorter side, but focuses on some really important character/relationship development. We will see a lot more of that in the next few chapters...and speaking of those chapters, the next one(or two) will follow a previous used format consisting of snippets of time spanning the summer months and leading up to the wedding of this beautiful couple. Hold on friends, we're headed into that home stretch.  
I'd like to thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, messaging and simply supporting me and this story, in every way possible. I truly am so very humbled and grateful. Thank you all again and please let me know what you think.  
Enjoy!  
~Bee**

"Aren't you going to open it?

I frowned and sighed as I looked over at Will and shrugged. "I don't know if I can."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because - " I hesitated, chewing on my lower lip. "I, um - I -"

"Well if you're waiting for me to do it, we'll be here quite a while, Clark," he cut in with a clever quip, and I nearly managed a smile.

"I just - what if I didn't make it?"

"Of course you made it," he assured me, gaze falling to the colored envelope in my hand.

"You don't know that," I countered pointedly. "There were many more applicants than there were openings. Probably triple."

"Unfortunately, none of us will know anything, if you don't open that envelope," Will reasoned, dimples denting his cheeks as he flashed me an incredulous, yet adorable smirk. "Go on now."

Heaving a sigh, I lifted the pointed tip of the opener to the corner of the envelope, nearly backing out before I could even get the bloody thing through the minuscule opening. My hands shook a little as returned the implement to the table, but was nothing in comparison to the tremors that developed as I began to pull the letter from it's enclosure. I was surprised that Will hadn't offered me a dose of his anti-spasm tablets, it was so bad.

"Well?" he asked, almost immediately after I'd unfolded the paper, and had become impatient when I hadn't responded right away. "Louisa?"

"I'm reading," I shot back, probably more defensively than I should have.

Will must have assumed my sharpness was directly linked to the contents of the letter. "Not good news?"

My eyes lifted at the concern in his voice and I gave a small, almost apologetic shrug. "I suppose that's all in the way you look at it."

"You didn't get a spot?" he asked in the next breath, sounding more than just a little surprised.

"No, I did actually," I returned, none too excitedly.

"But not what you were expecting?"

"Not at all."

Will's gaze turned expectant, so I walked over and held the paper up for him to read for himself. "This sounds incredible, Clark."

I let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know."

"Don't know about what?" Will scoffed incredulously. "This opportunity is a once in a lifetime - "

"That couldn't have come at a worse time," I cut in, just as pointedly.

"What do you mean, come at a worse time?"

"Have you read the dates?" I questioned. "I'd be gone, traveling for months, the entirety of summer and into the fall."

"So?"

"So?" I gasped in disbelief. "Will, our wedding is in smack in the middle of this schedule, there is no way I could pull it off - especially with everything we still have to plan."

"There isn't really all that much," he countered, matter-of-fact.

"Oh? Let's see, there's finalizing the menu, the music, printing, sorting, and sending the invitations, working on the seating chart - "

"Slow down, Clark," Will chuckled. "All these tasks can be accomplished with the right amount of properly timed correspondence. Thanks to those magical devices called computers and cell-phones, I can take care of everything that needs to be done here at home, without so much as lifting a finger. Which is a very good thing, considering - "

I tried not to frown too hard at his light-hearted quip. He was, after all, only trying to make me feel better. "I can't do that to you," I reasoned. "I can't expect you to take care of the wedding plans on top of your already busy schedule."

I swore I saw a flicker of disappointment behind Will's eyes and the knots in my stomach, twisted further. There was only a moments more hesitation before his lips began to spread upward. "I'm sure our mother's and sister's would trip over the chance to help us out in any way possible."

It was hard not to crack a smile back at those gorgeous dimples. "I suppose, but they've got busy schedules of their own."

"We can do this."

I let out another sigh. "I just don't see how. I was expecting something short, like six or eight weeks. More local, London, with maybe the occasional weekend trip to Paris - not five months jet setting around the entire world. And why me? Why would one of the most sought after fashion designers have an interest in an inexperienced student from a boring little town in England."

Will raised a brow. "So you now agree with me that this town is an insufferably boring place to live."

"Stop putting words in my mouth."

"I'm not," he smirked, then immediately changed the subject. "It says that you were chosen for the qualities you've exhibited as a student, the potential seen by your professors, and the work you've presented thus far."

"How would they have even seen any of my work? I haven't - "

"Louisa," Will interjected, beaming up at me, "You're amazing." As much as my heart swelled, my eyes still filled with tears of uncertainty. "Hold my hand," he instructed and I did what was asked of me. "You were chosen for this position because of everything you encompass. It's the opportunity of a lifetime and you deserve it. You can't simply turn it down."

"But?"

"But nothing," he countered, gaze lowering to the paper still clutched in my hand. "There is almost nothing scheduled for weeks between mid July and the end of August. Our wedding won't be affected at all."

"Of course it will," I shot back in defense. "I won't be here to help you with any of final planning. I'll be away the weekends of both our bridal shower and your sister's wedding. As for those few weeks _off,_ that will be consumed with prepping for the whirlwind that will be all of September and some of October. At this point, we'll probably have cancel the bridal shower, and reschedule our honeymoon."

"We haven't even agreed upon a honeymoon destination yet, so there is nothing to reschedule at the moment," Will pointed out casually. "And as for having a bridal shower, neither of us wanted one anyway. That is all our Mothers' inclination." I felt the twitch of Will's thumb underneath my hand after I'd let out what felt like the hundredth sigh of the evening. "Though if you're still that concerned about it, this is what you should do - contact them and let them know of the situation. It's obvious how badly they want you, Louisa. I'm sure they'll be able to accommodate a few small requests."

His sincerity struck me and I was trying so hard to feel as confident and sure as he did. "I don't know, Will."

"Then for now we'll worry about dinner instead. Go put the paper away." Still recovering from the flurry of information pulsing through my brain, it took a moment to register what had been asked of me. "Now come back over here." I did. "Sit down." At Will's last request, my frown began to turn upward. I carefully slipped into his lap and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He pressed his forehead to mine and held my gaze as he grinned at me. "We can do this, Clark." At my nod, Will placed a comforting kiss to my lips. The tension I'd been holding in my shoulders eased a bit as he whispered, "Everything is going to be just fine."

* * *

 _Will desperately tried to convince Louisa that everything would work out in the end, but as the weekend slowly slipped by, her reluctance to accepting her placement, escalated to flat out refusal._

 _"Well that should do it for you, Will," Bernard declared as he began returning his tools to the toolbox. "Good as new."_

 _"Sorry I broke your door, Uncle Will," the small voice rang out from behind his Grandfather._

 _Will let out a soft chuckle. "You didn't break anything, Thomas," he replied reassuringly. "Just knocked it off the track a bit. And your Granddad fixed it up no problem."_

 _"Sorry, Granddad."_

 _Bernard smiled as he ruffled the little boy's hair, before climbing to his feet. "I suppose that's it, unless you have something else that needs a mend?"_

 _"No, nothing else I can think of at the moment," Will replied, forcing a smile of his own. "Though if you have a moment, I'd like a word in private."_

 _Bernard followed Will's gaze and nodded. "Of , why don't you run along and finish up your homework while I have a word with your Uncle."_

 _"Granddad, it's the end of the school year, I don't have any homework," the boy stated, quite pointedly._

 _"Then why don't you clean up the mess you made of the kitchen table and take Willa out one more time before we leave," he instructed and Thomas nodded dutifully. "And don't forget to take a bag with you. I really don't think Mrs. Traynor would appreciate any surprises left in her garden."The giggle Thomas let out elicited a genuine smile from Will this time, even if the stress of the situation was starting to take it's toll on him._

 _Once the boy was out of earshot, Will motioned for Bernard to follow and maneuvered his chair into the media room. He stopped in front of the large picture window as to keep an eye on Thomas, while he spoke to his Grandfather._

 _"Are you alright, Will?" a concerned Bernard asked as he moved to sit down on the couch._

 _"I'm fine, Bernard. Thank you," Will flashed an appreciative smile. "I um - I actually wanted to speak to you about Louisa." That got the older man's attention and so the nod of acknowledgement that followed, was all Will needed to continue. "I assume you are aware of her acceptance into the summer internship with - "_

 _"Yes, she rang Josie and I about it, late Saturday evening," Bernard cut in before Will had a chance to finish. "It's such a shame she won't be able to go."_

 _Will's fears confirmed, he let out a sigh. "I believe it's not so much a matter of not being able to go, but more finding excuses not to go."_

 _"I don't understand. I thought she said the dates conflicted with the wedding."_

 _"Actually, no. The days and weeks leading up to and following our wedding are relatively open," Will clarified. "There are a few overlapping dates that would require some strategic organization, but nothing that a bit of advance notice won't take care of."_

 _"Hmmm, I don't recall her mentioning that."_

 _"I assume that she's already resigned herself to believe it can't be done, not because of our upcoming wedding, but because of the larger, more significant obstacle standing, or should I say sitting, in her way."_

 _Bernard's expression softened. "And you think you're that obstacle?"_

 _"I overheard her talking with Nathan last night," Will confessed. "And while I appreciate her fears and concerns, my health and well-being cannot be the deciding factor here. This is the most amazing opportunity she can be given and I don't want her to miss out on it." There was a slight hesitation as Will's own gaze momentarily flickered down to some nonexistent spot on the floor. "I especially don't want to be the reason she misses out."_

 _Elbows on knees and head hanging low, Bernard nodded his head in agreement, before lifting his gaze back up. "I seem to recall a conversation we had the day you asked for Lou's hand in marriage, that had a strikingly similar subject matter."_

 _It took Will a moment, but then his lips began to spread into slightly bashful smirk. "I do as well."_

 _Bernard returned the smile. "Then you know there is no way possible you could ever hold her back. You've given her more opportunities and experiences than she could have ever imagined - "_

 _"Then you think I should just back down and let her decline the invitation?"_

 _"Bloody Christ, absolutely not," Bernard quipped. "You need to do whatever you can to convince her that she'd be making the biggest mistake of her life if she didn't go - "_

 _"That won't be at all necessary, Dad." Will turned his chair as Bernard rose to his feet, to find a smirking Louisa standing right outside the doorway. "I've already changed my mind."_

 _"So you'll go?"_

 _"As long as they can accommodate my already booked schedule of dates," she reasoned playfully. " Then yes."_

 _They held each other's gaze for a moment, as if reading their respective thoughts. "I'll be fine."_

 _Smiling, Louisa flashed a pointed glance in her father's direction. "I can see that," she replied, beaming back at Will. "So will I."_

 _"I know," he returned, dimpled grin greeting her once again. "You'll be amazing."_

* * *

 ** _P.S...Just a reminder that the italicized text is written in third person...even if Lou does show up at the end;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**A note from your author...So not quite mid-week as planned, but updated none the less. I would like to extend my appreciation to all those reading, reviewing, messaging, favoriting, alerting, and just plain continuing to support this story in any and every way. We are closing in on 100 reviews in just nine chapters...that's incredible, guys! Thank you so very much!** **  
As promised, this chapter gives a glimpse into the first few weeks of Louisa's internship both at home and abroad. Lots going on here, so I hope it's easy enough to follow and understand. Some very slight suggestive content at the end, but mostly sweet, fluffy adorableness ahead. One more chapter after this, focusing on the second half of summer, before we dive right into the wedding chapter(s).  
Again, thank you all for continuing on this journey with me. Hope you enjoy this one and please let me know what you think.  
**

 **~Bee**

I'd started my internship on a Wednesday, the first of June. I not only found it odd to be starting midweek, but to also be jumping in, smack in the middle of the Resort Collection launch.

"Hey you."

"Hi," the sound of Will's voice resonating from my cell made my heart skip a beat. "How are you liking New York so far?"

"It's massive," I quipped, letting out a slightly nervous, but genuine laugh. Will's response was much the same, which immediately eased the tension I'd been holding in my shoulders, presumably the entire day. "Noisy and crowded. I have never seen so many people in all my life, Will. They are literally everywhere."

He let out another chuckle before asking, "And?"

"It's absolutely incredible," I muttered, still in shock my life had gotten to this point.

"I told you it would be."

I smiled at the memory, even after I'd detected a hint of weariness in Will's voice. "You sound tired."

"I'm fine," he countered playfully, but then I glanced over at the glowing numbers on the alarm clock and immediately remembered the time difference.

"Oh Will, it's so late - nearly 1am our time," I groaned apologetically. "You need to get to sleep."

"I will," he assured me, a hint of amusement counterbalancing the fatigue. "Just as soon as I'm finished talking with you."

It was then I realized. "You didn't have to wait up for me."

"Of course I did," he replied almost immediately. "I couldn't let you go to bed without me wishing you a goodnight."

My heart swelled and my eyes filled with tears. I felt the familiar pang of homesickness, but tried my best to mask it. "I miss you."

"Not for long."

"Ten days. Ugh, that's like a lifetime."

Through the phone, a soft rumble of laughter tickled my ear. "You'll be just fine," he stated, quite definitively, then hesitated slightly. "I love you, Louisa."

I tried sniffling back the tears, but a few spilled over. "I love you too, Will."

* * *

Day two(and every subsequent day after) met me with an early morning wake up call, and a fresh bouquet of flowers(sent every two to three days, or so) from Will. On day three, however, I was met with an even bigger surprise.

"Freddie?"

"Oh hey there, Louisa," he greeted, chipper as always. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Why yes it is. Though I suppose this being the most popular choice for those attending Fashion Week and I, of course, interning here," I pointed out, a bit surprised to see him at the same exact hotel as me, during the same exact time as me. "That isn't why you're here, is it?"

"Oh no, not at all. Here on a follow-up with our latest acquisition."

"Really?" I asked. "I thought that was to happen sometime next week, and over video conference."

Freddie gave a small shrug. "It was, but Will thought it best to come out in person. He was able to reschedule for first thing Monday morning."

"But it's only Friday."

"Yes well, always better to get a jump on things, yeah?" I nodded, a small smile appearing as my mind began swirling with suspicion. "Will was able to schedule a few more meetings for me while I'm in the city, so I'll actually be out here for the better part of next week - "

"Is that so?" I cut in, suspicion confirmed. "What a surprise."

"So if there is anything you may need while you're here, this being your first time in the city and all, don't hesitate to give me a ring."

His offer was completely sincere, even if motives behind it, were on the ulterior side. "Thank you Freddie, I appreciate that."

A slight look of relief washed over him and I nearly laughed out loud. "I'll be here through Thursday, room 915."

Nodding my thanks, I flashed him a dazzling smile. "I'll keep that in mind. Have a good day, Freddie."

"Same to you, Louisa," he called out as he waved goodbye.

I immediately pulled out my phone. _"Did you send Freddie Foster out to New York just to keep an eye on me?"_

As expected, his response took a few minutes. _"What are you talking about, Clark? Freddie is out there on business."_

 _"And just so happens to be staying at the same hotel as me, for the exact length of time?"_

 _"Purely coincidence."_

Luckily, Will's voice activated texting function worked faster than my fingers and my playful response of ' _Oh_ , _you are so full of shit' ,_ never got sent. Instead, I let out a hearty chuckle.

 _"However, with him being so close, if you need anything, I'm sure he'd be happy to help."_

Oh how I adored that man of mine. A foolish grin began to spread across my face as I typed up my reply, _"Funny, that's exactly what he said."_

* * *

My last day in New York, coincidentally, overlapped with what was to be my first day back in London. Unfortunately, that meant that I wouldn't be arriving home until very late on the tenth - if I were even that lucky.

A huge wave of emotion washed over me as I quietly stepped over the threshold into the annex. I wasn't quite sure who I'd find spending the night, and was pleasantly surprised when the familiar voice rang out.

"Louisa?"

"Hello Mr. Traynor," I whispered back into the dark room. "Sorry to have woken you."

"Not at all, my dear," he countered as he rose to his feet and switched on the lamp to his right. "I just wasn't expecting you. Will said you wouldn't be able to make it home until tomorrow night."

"I was scheduled to stay in London, since we were arriving so late, but just couldn't imagine spending the night in the city when I was so close to home."

He flashed me a fatherly smile. "How did you get here?"

"I rang Dad as soon as we landed and he picked me up."

"And you have to be back in the morning?"

My cheeks flushed with embarrassment and I gave a small innocent shrug. "Just a few hours, actually. We start at 8am."

Mr. Traynor chuckled under his breath as he crossed the distance between us. "Well, all that matters is that you're here now," he stated before enveloping me into a huge hug. "Welcome home, Louisa."

"Thank you," I replied, squeezing back.

We broke apart and Mr. Traynor glanced down at his phone. "It's just about time for Will's position change. Would you like me to do that while you get ready for the night?"

I smiled appreciatively at him, but shook my head. "I'd like to be the one, if you don't mind. I'll just wash up and change in the guest bathroom first, it shouldn't take me too long."

"Very well, then. Goodnight, Louisa."

"Good night."

I hurried to get ready for bed, and within minutes, was standing over him in preparation for his position change. "I heard your voice," he muttered, eyes still closed. "Thought I was dreaming."

"Maybe you are," I quipped teasingly.

One eye popped open, then the other and he smirked. "Prove it."

I let out a soft giggle before leaning forward to press my lips to his. We lingered there, savoring the moment for as long as possible. "So?"

"Definitely not dreaming," he answered playfully, though his expression had turned curious. "But still surprised your here."

"I couldn't wait to see you," I confessed sheepishly.

Will grinned. "Get over here."

"Shift first. How do you want to lay?"

"Left side," he replied without hesitation. "I want to hold you."

Smiling, I complied, then slipped into the bed next to him. And with Will's arm around my middle, our fingers entwined, and his lips pressed to the back of my head - and after ten long days, I was finally home.

* * *

Our bridal shower was scheduled for that Sunday, the twelfth. It was an affair neither of us had any desire for, but eventually acquiesced in favor of appeasing our mothers mutual infatuation with giving us the ultimate wedding experience. While I appreciated the gesture, I was definitely more eager to spend some much needed time with our family. With only two weeks to the day from her wedding, Georgina was now home for the duration. David was due in the following weekend. Even Treena managed to tear herself from her overloaded school and social schedules, to make it in.

Of course, I was struggling to simply commute back and forth for the four days I was expected to be in London. And as a result, was utterly exhausted.

"What are we going to do with all of this stuff?" Will asked as we both stared in disbelief at the massive amount of items we'd been gifted.

"I have absolutely no idea," I replied, sinking down into the kitchen chair closest to me.

"Would it be rude to return them?"

"Will?"

"I'm afraid I'm not familiar with the proper etiquette when to comes to matters such as these, Clark." I wasn't either, and I frowned. "We could have an estate sale." I scoffed. "Okay. How do you feel about re-gifting?"

I could no longer hold back my amusement and began to giggle. "Be serious, Will."

"I am," he countered with a playful smirk as he scanned the room again. "Though I suppose we should probably sort through them first." Nodding in agreement, I reached out for the large stack of cards sitting on the table in front of me. Will chuckled. "I didn't mean now, Louisa."

"Then when did you have in mind?" I asked incredulously. "With how crazy our schedules have been, I'm not sure we'd be able to get through all of this before the wedding."

I was being melodramatic and we both knew it, yet Will still managed to appease me. "We can at least get a head start. You have some time off coming up, yeah?"

"Only four days, starting the day after tomorrow."

"My schedule is pretty light this week. I'm sure we could manage to make a dent - even if it is only a small one." The undignified snort I'd let out at the same time Will finished, had absolutely nothing to do with what he'd just suggested. "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry, that wasn't meant for you," I giggled apologetically. "I'm just a bit, um - confused, by this gift." Will shifted his gaze to the card in my hand. "Your parents are giving us a new bed?"

Will blushed, then cleared his throat awkwardly. "My mother wasn't sure what to get us, since there is really nothing we need, and asked what I thought we could use most. I said a new bed."

"But I like our bed."

Will rolled his eyes at me. "Yes well, I was thinking it would be nice to have something a little less clinical, while still providing for my specific needs, and replace it with something bigger and a lot more _marital_ ," he countered pointedly.

I thought the gesture both adorable and practical, and couldn't help but smile at him. "When should we expect it?"

There was a slight suggestiveness to my tone that Will immediately picked up on. "End of the week, I believe."

"Hmmm. I suppose we should give the old one a proper send off then."

Will smirked, his eyes sparkling as brilliantly as mine. "Just what did you have in mind?" he quipped, playing along.

I rose to my feet and ran a finger across his cheekbone and under his chin. "Maybe you should follow me to find out."

"What about the rest of these gifts?" Will asked teasingly.

My playful smirk intensified. "Like I said, I have some time off coming up."

"Right," he returned in full flirtatious agreement, as he followed close behind. "Four days, beginning the day after tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

**A note from your author...Thank you all for the wonderful response to the last chapter, you guys are so awesome. And we broke through that hundred review mark! Woohoo! It seems we've hit a fluff patch and I am currently unable to write anything but. Hope that's alright with everyone;) I've also taken a few creative liberties with Lou's internship since the research I did, wasn't quite as informative as I'd hoped it would be. I apologize in advance for any mistakes I might have made. I did definitely try.  
** **If I'm predicting correctly, the wedding should take place in chapter 12, or at least the first part of it. At the moment, I'm not quite sure how many chapters it will span, but I can assure you, I will be as thorough and true to the characters as I always try to be. Please let me know what you think of this one. I love to read all of your comments and critiques, they make the process so much more enjoyable. Thanks again for reading. Hope you enjoy!  
~Bee**

After my four days 'off', I was headed to Milan for the next four, then to Paris for the following five - the last day just happening to fall on Georgina's wedding day. We were allotted three days of leave for the term, so I chose to take this particular day as my first. There was really no way I would have been able to attend the wedding otherwise.

I walked carefully from the upstairs of the main house, back to the annex where Nathan was getting Will ready for the day. My lilac hued lace and silk floor-length gown swished and swayed and made me feel more like a princess with every step I took. "Well don't you clean up nicely," I quipped the minute I entered the room.

Will's grin intensified as he maneuvered his chair slightly so he could fully face me. He hesitated a moment, eyes roaming and absorbing every inch of me. "You look absolutely incredible," he gasped out.

I blushed and giggled as I spun around for emphasis. "I feel incredible."

With a twitch of his thumb, Will closed the distance between us. "Isn't there some unspoken law that states no one is allowed to look more beautiful than the bride?"

I returned the bright smile he was giving me, and placed a kiss to his lips. "Oh, it is a widely spoken law," I corrected. "And I can assure you that I can't even hold a candle to the bride. She looks positively stunning."

Will managed a very slight shrug of indifference and lowered his gaze down to his lap. I carried out the silent request and carefully slipped into his lap, then looped my arms around his neck, and shimmied down to rest my head on his shoulder. "How difficult is that thing to get out of?" he murmured into my hair.

I instantly bolted upright, nearly butting him in the nose, before gasping and depositing a playful swat across his shoulder. "William Traynor, it is your sister's wedding day."

"Why should she have all the fun?" he teased as he began peppering kisses across the small patch of bare shoulder he was able to reach with his lips. "I promise not to mess your hair or makeup."

I laughed. "You're impossible."

"And you're gorgeous."

"We're fully dressed."

"We'd better remedy that then," he suggested once he'd reached the side of my neck. "We could give that new dosing a go. Meds are in the cupboard. Nathan brought them this morning."

My heart sank a little. It was difficult enough trying to navigate an intimate relationship without the added stress of current workload, travel schedule, and wedding plans. The specialist had said it might take time and require some level of trial and error before we would obtain the desired results, but Will was getting more than just a little impatient. New dosing, different methods, additional medications might all be needed before we'd be able to achieve that consistency and spontaneity we were (well, that Will was) looking for."As tempting as that may sound," I began, keeping the enthusiasm, desire, and brightness in my tone, even if the scheduling for us, was once again off. "It will have to wait until tonight. We don't have time right now."

"Of course we do," Will countered suggestively. "The ceremony doesn't start until two."

His soft breath on my neck, sent a shiver down my spine and I couldn't help but let out a muffled giggle. "Yes, but you're parents are expecting us in a bit for family portraits."

"Ugh. Do we have to?" he nearly whined, which sounded much more like our six year old nephew, than a thirty-two year old grown man. Regardless, I still found him utterly adorable.

"We do," I replied, my attempt at playful appeasement, turning a bit more serious when the true reason for his reluctance surfaced.

"I despise taking photographs," Will muttered, pausing as both his gaze and voice, fell slightly. "Especially in this thing."

I slipped my finger under his chin and lifted gently. "Hey, I thought you promised no self-deprecating talk or self-consciousness today." Will only response was a roll of his eyes, one that I chose to ignore. "Now we can't exactly skip out on photos when you are not only immediate family, but also part of the wedding party."

He grimaced this time."Remind me again why I agreed for us to do that?"

"Because Georgina is your baby sister and you love her very much." My reply was much more factual as opposed to insightful, and I watched as Will's expression began to soften. Hoping to lighten the mood again and return to our previous playful banter, I scoffed and feigned indignation as I asked, "Besides, what were planning on doing six weeks from now, at our wedding?"

"I was hoping you'd finally agree to elope."

Another string of giggles escaped and I shook my head in mock disbelief. "It's a little late for that, don't you think?"

"Or plant yourself on my lap for the duration and hide me under your massive dress."

I raised my brow and smirked. "And just what makes you think my dress will be massive?"

Will grinned back, that spark returning to his gorgeous gray eyes. "Wouldn't that be the proper attire for a woman getting married in a castle?"

"One would assume, I suppose. But that's subject for another day," I teased back as I placed a small peck to his lips. "Right now we need to get to the actual princess of _this_ day." However, just as I began to move off of his lap, Will began his previous assault on my neck. "Stop. You're trying to distract me."

"No," he countered devilishly. "I'm trying to get you into bed."

"Will?"

Full on laughter erupted from both of us this time.

"What? You can't possibly blame me, when you're looking this bloody fantastic."

Blushing, I leaned forward to place a final kiss to Will's lips, before slipping from his lap. "Well starting tomorrow, I'm all yours for an entire six days," I pointed out as I headed for the door. With a flourish, I pushed it open, then gestured with a wave of my hand. "Now go."

Will and I traveled through the corridor, foyer, and sitting room before reaching the main hall and finally the grand staircase in the center of the house. "Finally," Georgina called out from her perch in front of window at the second landing. "Daddy was just about to send out a search party for the two of you."

A soft chorus of laughter rang out, though it quickly dissolved into a sniffle from Mrs. Traynor. "You two look absolutely gorgeous," she commented, trying to hold back her emotions as she greeted us both with a kiss.

"Very lovely," Mr. Traynor added in agreement, hugging Will and then me.

"Is there any love left for me?" Georgina quipped playfully.

I watched as Will slowly turned his chair toward the stairs his sister was carefully descending. I heard a faint gasp and could see moisture beginning to pool at the corner of his eye. He cleared his throat and sighed. "George." She hesitated at the sound of her name and smiled lovingly at her brother. "Come here, " he beckoned and Georgina nearly skipped the rest of the way down the steps until she was standing directly in front of him. "You look magnificent."

"As do you," she replied with a giggle and accepted the open invitation almost immediately, first pausing to hand her massive flower bouquet over to their father for safe keeping, before taking purchase in her brother's lap.

"I can't believe your getting married," he exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Neither can I," she confessed, voice cracking as her emotions began to surface. "I'm so happy you're here, I can't imagine doing this without you."

Holding his own bubbling emotions back, Will forced a smile. "Hey, none of that," he managed, in a low soothing tone. "You're going to ruin all that hard work and expensive makeup."

Georgina slowly lifted her head and smiled back at him. Camilla retrieved the handkerchief Steven was offering and carefully dabbed away any moisture without so much as disrupting even a single brush stroke. For good measure, she took a moment to pat the corners of Will's eyes as well. The smiles between the siblings intensified after Will muttered belatedly, "I'm glad I'm here too."

Thehe photographers had missed the touching exchange between the siblings, due to them packing away their equipment to be moved to another location. "Shall we head out to the gardens now?" one had asked as he headed down the steps.

Georgina, still settled on Will's lap, glanced over at him. A silent understanding passed between the two and suddenly, much of Will's previous reluctance and self-consciousness seemed to fade away. "In a bit, if you don't mind," Georgie replied, absolutely beaming as she stood and reclaimed her bouquet from her father's protective grasp. "My brother and I would like to take a few first."

* * *

Having to head back to Paris after enjoying nearly a week at home(the longest stretch since my internship began), was near torture. To make matters worse, my plan to commute home every night was thwarted by the long days and even shorter nights of this current schedule.

I was missing Will more than I ever had before.

We spoke every chance we could. Texted, video chatted, even emailed each other at the times we knew we'd both be online 'working'. He continued to send me flowers, and other treats he knew I'd enjoy, to my hotel rooms or office spaces.

But still the time dragged on.

By Thursday I was miserable, running ragged with no end in sight. I hadn't slept more that four hours a night the entire time I'd been there and it was starting to catch up with me. The couture line we were promoting was huge and required so much attention that our designers had to call in for more help, which still wasn't enough.

My phone woke me before dawn with a message to get straight to the venue for setup. I knew I'd never get there in time if I rang Will first, so I rushed to get ready and sent him a simple text of apology on my way out. By the time I'd arrived, complete chaos had erupted. It turned out that ours designers latest line was the hit of the show so far, so everything from this moment on had to run absolutely perfectly.

Fabulous.

 _"Louisa, they need those lighting cues immediately."_

 _"Where are my copies, Louisa?"_

 _"Did you get those responses off to the newspapers?"_

 _"Louisa, I need my coffee."_

 _"Where is Louisa?"_

 _"Louisa?"_

"Louisa?"

"What?" I snapped as I spun on my heel, only to find my co-intern, looking absolutely terrified. My expression softened just as quickly as my tone. "I-I'm sorry, Sophie," I stammered apologetically. "What did you need?"

"It's not me actually. They need the lineup and schedule copies, asap," she replied, gesturing to the file folders I had clutched against chest.

"Right, I'll get on it straightaway," I sighed, but managed to force a smile and nod.

"Wait. Before you leave again, Louisa," Sophie called out and I turned back toward her. "While you were out collecting those files, a delivery came for you." I followed her gaze and couldn't believe my eyes. "A man from a nearby bistro brought it, said you'd understand."

I did, and immediately burst into tears.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," she backpedaled, reaching out her hand in comfort. "I hope I didn't upset you."

I shook my head and swiped at my tears before turning back to the display in question. In a relatively quiet and unoccupied corner of the room was a small cafe table and chair, a plate of croissant with a side of butter and strawberry jam, and a carafe of coffee - presumably, strong. "You didn't," I assured her, smiling through the remainder of my tears. "Just a surprise I wasn't quite expecting."

"From your boyfriend?" she asked innocently. My smile widened as I nodded. "He's a real sweetheart, isn't he?"

"You have no idea," I returned, practically beaming.

"Take a break. You've been running like mad all morning," Sophie suggested, then reached for the folders I was holding. "I'll take these over to the crew, you go enjoy your breakfast," she offered, but amended after glancing up at the clock. "Or lunch, as the case may be."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, Sophie."

I walked over to the table set for me and sat down, closing my eyes as I inhaled deeply. It wasn't long before I was ringing home, but to my great dismay, Will didn't answer. Instead, the machine picked up, so I left a short message. " _I got your surprise. Thank you. It's perfect, and delicious, and just what I needed. You always seem to know exactly what I need and when. I miss you, Will. I love you."_

The rest of my day practically flew by and before I knew it, I was headed back to my hotel to get ready for dinner - even though I would have much rather spent the night soaking in my bath with a glass of wine and a good book. I slipped the key card in, turned the handle, pushed the door open, and nearly fainted at the sight. "Oh my God," I squealed, taking off across the room. "Oh my God. Oh my God." Will chuckled as I continued to chant and pepper his face with kiss. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"You missed me," he replied casually. "I missed you too."

"So you just show up in Paris at my hotel?" I returned incredulously. "How did you even get in here?"

"I told them I was your husband."

"And they believed you?"

Will smirked. "It wasn't hard. That credit card you have on file here is in both our names."

I smiled back. "I can't believe you're actually here."

"Are you alright with that?" he asked, a hint of concern lacing his voice.

"Of course I am," I countered fervently, then paused a moment in thought. "Unless you think it better to head back home and send Freddie in your place."

"Very funny," Will grumbled. "We've already been though this and I explained my motives. Sending Freddie to New York a few days early was simply a business strategy. It in no way, had any reflection on your ability to do your job or take care of yourself."

"And booking him in the same hotel as me?"

"Well that was just convenience," he shot back and I couldn't help but giggle. "You're never going to let this go, are you?"

"Hmmm, eventually. But I think I'll hold it over your head for just a little while longer."

"Great."

I chuckled at Will's frown and eye roll, then resumed our previous activity. "Wait," I gasped after a minute or two. "How long are you staying?"

There was a slight pause before a huge grin began to spread across his lips. "For as long as you want me to," he muttered, making my heart flutter tenfold at the memory.

My smile grew exponentially and I kissed him again. "Nathan?"

"We were lucky enough to procure the adjoining room. Which just happens to be completely accessible."

"Amazing."

"Isn't it?" Will held my gaze for a few minutes before resting his head against my temple. "Hungry?"

"Shit, I forgot. I have a dinner at nine," I replied apologetically. "Come with me."

Will groaned slightly at the invitation. "I don't know."

"It's not a formal things, just a few of my coworkers."

"You go. Nathan and I can grab some room service," he stated, an amused smirk playing at his lips. "That is if he hasn't already."

"But I don't want to go without you. I'd like you to meet them."

"They know?"

"That I'm engaged?"

Will's frown returned, even deeper than before. "About me," he replied, then gestured down with his eyes. "About this."

I flashed him a reassuring smile. "I do believe that we've been over this subject a few times as well," then added pointedly. "And I will politely remind you, William Traynor, that your disability is most definitely the least interesting thing about you."

A flash of skepticism passed across his face and I could barely believe it when he finally agreed. "Fine, I'll go."

I nearly squealed as I immediately leapt from his lap, pausing only to place a quick peck to his cheek. "I'll be right out," I called over my shoulder, then turned back completely when I realized. "Will, what made you change your mind?"

He turned his chair to face me. "About?"

"Coming to Paris."

"I missed you."

I blushed, but rolled my eyes incredulously. "That can't be the only reason."

"I was finally ready to let go of the past," he confessed. "I no longer need pretty French girls giving me the eye. Or to walk up the stairs of the Eiffel Tower - "

"They have lifts," I interjected.

"Yes, I know," he chuckled, then paused a moment before lifting his eyes back up to lock with mine. "I realized that I was ready to make new memories, and all I needed to do that, was you."


	11. Chapter 11

**A note from your author...Chapter 11 up, the prelude to the wedding chapter(s) coming up next. I'm afraid I must apologize(yet again) for the delay. As hard as I try, summer activities are taking up much more of my time than expected. I will try my best to do better and get the next(long awaited) chapter up, as soon as possible. Hang on friends, we are almost there!  
Minor heads up, there is a bit of implied intimacy toward the end of the chapter, nothing too provoking, more fluffy than anything.  
Finally, I would like to personally thank each and every one of you who continue to read and support this story and for any new readers out there. I appreciate the enthusiasm and encouragement more than you could possibly understand. Thank you all so very much. I hope you enjoy this latest installment, please let me know what you think. **

The overwhelming feelings crept up without warning - panic, anxiety, frustration, helplessness. And suddenly, I began to sob.

Will rushed over as fast as his chair would get him to my side. "Good God, what's happened?" he asked, dumbfounded. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," I cried, tossing the pages I'd been holding onto the already massive pile on the table in front of me. "I'm not sure I can do this."

"Do what?" he pressed on cautiously, eyes darting from my face, to the papers, then back again.

"This," I groaned, waiving my hand with a flourish. "Any of it."

Will's expression turned even more perplexed. "You're going to help me out on this one, Louisa."

Heaving a sigh of defeat, I melted down into the chair I was sitting in. "I just can't seem to make any of this work out," I confessed, moisture pooling in my eyes once again. "I thought I had it all figured out. I thought I could handle it, but I can't." I must have missed the momentary flash of dread that flickered across Will's face as I began to rant. "This month has gone to complete crap. When I began this internship, I was under the impression that once I was home from the last show in New York, the six weeks that followed would be less busy and stressful. But no, that's not the case. Here I am, still averaging around eighty hours a week, constantly at everyone's beck and call, trying to prepare for the next round of shows, and am now expected to hop on a plane to Madrid tomorrow. Madrid, Will. I don't even know why I'm going there. And to make matters worse, there is only two weeks until our wedding day. Two weeks. The biggest event in our lives. One that I've hardly done a damn thing to help with this entire summer. And now it's here. _In just two weeks_. So on this first day I've had off, and I'm using that term very lightly, in over two weeks, I thought I'd find something, anything, I could get done while formulating agendas, confirming schedules, and packing for this stupid trip. I decide it would be the perfect time to try to figure out the seating chart, and I can't even manage to do that."

"That's what has you so upset?" Will asked, infuriatingly nonchalant as well as mildly relieved.

"Yes Will, _that is_ what has me so upset," I sputtered back incredulously.

"It's only a seating chart -"

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. "Only a seating chart? Will, our wedding is two weeks from now. TWO WEEKS."

Will's soft chuckle momentarily distracted me from heading into yet another rant. "Breathe, Louisa." And I did as he maneuvered himself a little closer to me. "Just leave it. I can take care of it."

"No you can't," I muttered, then instantly regretted my choice of words. "I mean, I know your fully capable, but it wouldn't be fair to you. I've left and dumped all of the planning onto your shoulders. I couldn't leave this too."

"It hasn't been all that difficult, you know," he quipped, dimpled smirk gracing his face. "We do have an entire team of wedding planners at our disposal - "

"That's my point, exactly," I cut in, my expression turning wistful as Will's softened a bit. "I feel like I've missed out on everything. I honestly don't even know how things are coming along. I'm sure it will turn out beautifully, and that they've taken care of our every want and need, but I suppose I just expected to be a bigger part of the process - not simply the one replying yes or no to random texts and emails. And this - this is pretty much the last thing to be done and absolutely has to be done with the utmost care and consideration specifically because my Dad's cousin's husband is a complete asshole and has pissed off nearly everyone in the family, including his own in-laws and most of my Mum's family. The last time we were all together for Thomas' baptism, it nearly came to blows between him and Mum's uncle Nigel. It was bloody awful."

I hesitated a moment to catch my breath and immediately noticed Will trying to mask his amusement with empathy. "We can handle this," he reassured, moving his chair even closer so that now our knees were nearly touching. I scooted forward a bit, so that they were, and reached to take Will's hand. "And if it gets to be too much, we can always send it off to our Mothers. They live for this stuff." I let out a slight chuckle, then felt his thumb softly brush across my knuckle, and instantly felt at ease. Will's eyes darted back to the pile on the table and he scoffed. "Honestly though, how difficult can it be to - " there was a pause that was followed by a deep grimace as he returned his gaze to me. "Wait a minute - who invited Rupert and Alicia?"

"Your Mum."

"And why would she do that?"

"All I remember is her once mentioning something about etiquette and reciprocation."

"Bloody hell. Why does that woman have to be so fucking proper all the time?" Will grumbled, then let his eyes fall shut for a moment. When he opened them up again, they held a slightly conflicted look. "I wish you would have told me."

I shrugged helplessly "I figured you knew."

"No, and if I had, I would have told her never to invite them."

I began to grow both puzzled and concerned with Will's strong, sudden reaction. "Well, it's not like we can do anything about it now, since they've already responded - "

"Please tell me running man and his leggy lady aren't anywhere on that guest list," he cut in with a groan. "I'm not sure I can handle two sets of exes in one location."

A small giggle bubbled up from inside me and I shook my head. "Not to worry, there was no chance of Patrick ever making the list," I reassured him with a smile and gentle squeeze of his hand. "But do you really there will be an issue with Alicia and Rupert being there?"

"I would hope not," he returned almost immediately. "However, there is still that slight matter of Freddie abruptly leaving the firm to come work for me."

"That was months ago," I reasoned. "And honestly, if they were that upset about it, they probably wouldn't be coming in the first place."

Will's thumb twitched slightly against mine. "I just don't want there to be any possibility of something ruining this day for you."

"For us," I reminded him and he grinned.

""For us."

Returning the smile, I slipped from my seat to Will's lap and rested my head on his shoulder before letting out a soft sigh. "Something like my cousin's drunken husband?"

Our hands still entwined, Will pressed his cheek against the top of my head. "Or my ex and my former best mate, turned business rival?"

When he put it that way, our fears sounded totally absurd and I giggled. "Exactly."

"Then there is only one thing left to do."

"What is that?" I asked, sitting up to face him.

Will flashed an amused smirk and gave a slight nod his head, his version of a shrug. "Lump all the assholes together at one table."

* * *

" _I appreciate you taking the time to do this final run through with me Will."_

 _"Well I appreciate all time and hard work you've put into fixing the place up."_

 _Bernard flashed a smile and gently clapped Will on the shoulder. "Nonsense my boy, anything for my kids." The endearment caused a lump to form in Will's throat and he could do nothing more than nod appreciatively. "Now let's get started." He expected to be led to the side entrance that had always been the only remotely accessible entry into the castle, but to his surprise, Bernard was headed for the front steps. It took a moment for Will to detect the changes and when he did, he couldn't believe his eyes. Flanking the sides of the stairs were a pair of subtly graded ramps, erected in the likeness of the ramparts leading up the castle walls. They blended in just marvelously._

 _"Wow."_

 _"Lou wanted to make sure you had access to the main entrance and front courtyard for arrival and photos."_

 _Will's lips began to spread into a slight grin. "It looks amazing"d_

 _Bernard chuckled. "If you think that's impressive, head on inside." Will flashed a glance, then began to make his way up the ramp on the right. "You alright there, Son? Not too steep for you, is it?"_

 _"Not at all," he replied, the concern in Bernard's tone making his smile widen just a bit. "It's perfectly manageable."_

 _"Fantastic," Bernard exclaimed, breathing a small sigh of relief as he pushed open the large wooden door._

 _Will hadn't been in the actual castle in over ten years, the last time being a quick run through the back entry into his father's office. The building itself still looked, and smelled the same as he'd remembered. But even with all the familiarity of being back inside the place he'd essentially grown up in, Will felt a renewed sense of pride and appreciation for the legacy that went along with the Traynor family name._

 _Suddenly a comforting hand fell upon his shoulder, pulling him from his musing. "Still doing okay?"_

 _Glancing over at his future father-in-law, Will flashed a smile. "Yeah. It's just, um- been a while."_

 _Nodding, Bernard continued on through the entry. "Your father mentioned the need for better accessibility throughout the castle grounds and the with all the exhibits," he explained, something for which Will was both grateful for and humbled by. "Of course this will serve as the receiving area. All guests will be greeted here, then escorted to the chapel." They headed for that area next. "As you can see, the coordinators have begun the preparations for the ceremony." Will gazed around the room, noticing the subtle decorative changes that would only come about when fashioning a wedding, and his heart fluttered in his chest. "That room off to the side of the altar is where your party will be staying until the ceremony begins. We've widened the doorway as well as the room itself to ensure you boys will be as comfortable as possible."_

 _Will wanted desperately to voice his appreciation, but that lump had returned to his throat and before he knew it, he was being led back out to the entry. "After the ceremony, the guest will come back out here for cocktails while we take photos in the chapel. Then we'll all gather in the ballroom for the reception dinner," Bernard continued to explain. "Now, the only thing that needed attention there was a small ramp leading to the dance floor and adjusting the height of the table so that you'd be able to fit under without issue. If you'd like, we could head over there to make sure it's all been done correctly."_

 _"I'm sure it's fine, Bernard," Will chuckled softly. "I trust your work."_

 _"Well then, all that's left is the room next to the office," he announced, and once again, started for the main hallway. "Both Nathan and your mother suggested a spot close by where you can go to rest if you need to. We've adapted that unused storage room and small area behind it into a space specifically for that. You'll have a cot and any other equipment Nathan deems necessary, as well a fully accessible attached loo."_

 _Will blushed slightly as Bernard opened the door to the specially adapted room. "Well, you've all definitely thought of everything," he stated as he gazed inside. His voice had taken on an edge he wasn't expecting, though was most certainly feeling._

 _"I'm sorry Will, are these accommodations not up to your standards?" Bernard sputtered apologetically._

 _"Oh God, not in the least," Will returned, equally repentant. "I appreciate the effort, really I do. I just think that maybe it's a bit - excessive for only one day."_

 _"I can see your point there, but as your father stated when we began this undertaking, all these modifications will definitely make the castle more accessible to more people. Think of it as a strategic business move," Bernard clarified, then threw in a quip - though Will looked anything but amused by it. "As for the rest of us, we simply wanted you to enjoy your wedding day without having to worry about any of the specifics."_

 _"And again, I truly appreciate the effort, but I -" Will paused and tried to force a smile, but failed miserably. "I hate that these upgrades, necessary to the future accessibility of the castle or not, were done strictly for my benefit. And Louisa - "_

 _"Oh, you never mind Louisa," Bernard teased in mock scolding. "She was your number one advocate throughout this entire process."_

 _"I'm sure she was," Will scoffed bitterly. "Just another blatant reminder that this is her life now too."_

 _"And she wouldn't have it any other way," Bernard countered reassuringly. "I know my daughter, she loves you very, very much."_

 _"I love her too, which is precisely why I wish more than anything it didn't have to be like this for her."_

 _Bernard's hand returned to Will's shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze."That's what a marriage is all about, Son. It's not always easy. It's sometimes full of sacrifice, struggle, and tribulation, but it's also full of great joy, and love, and unity. What Lou does for you is not that much different than what you would do for her - "_

 _"If I could."_

 _"You already do, Will," Bernard corrected, flashing a knowing smirk. "I would do the same for Josie and I know she would for me as well."_

 _That statement sparked something in Will and a ghost of a smile flashed across his face. "I really admire your and Josie's relationship, Bernard." A soft chuckle followed. "As well as your great marriage advice."_

 _"Thirty years this December," Bernard announced proudly. "And I wouldn't change a minute of it."_

 _This time Will managed a genuine smile, though it grew more wistful as he went on. "I grew up in a completely different environment than Louisa. My parents weren't exactly the best marital role models to be had. They were never much for showing affection, or even giving regard for one another. My father, he eventually began to drift - "_

 _"I know."_

 _Will glanced up in surprise and his grin slowly returned. "I only hope I can give Louisa a fraction of the example you two have shown her. A fraction of the devotion she deserves."_

 _"Let me let you in on a little secret, Son," Bernard began, his smirk widening, but his sincerity evident. "When you become a parent, your biggest concern is always your child's happiness. When you're the parent of a daughter, that concern intensifies. You lie awake some nights worrying about their future, and occasionally about the person they're going to end up with." He flashed a playfully incredulous look that Will assumed alluded to her relationship with Patrick. Bernard cleared his throat before continuing. "There is no feeling more gratifying then when they finally find that love, that person. You are that person for Lou, Will, and I couldn't be more proud to welcome you into our family."_

 _Emotion bubbled to the surface and Will could barely manage the "Thank you, Bernard" that escaped past his lips._

 _"The pleasure is all mine," he returned in all sincerity. "But don't you think it's time we drop all the formalities?" When Will didn't respond immediately, Bernard backpedaled slightly. "Only if it's something you're comfortable with, of course."_

 _The grin that followed, lit up Will's entire face. "Okay," he agreed, giving a small nod of consent._

 _"That's more like it," Bernard exclaimed, gently clapping Will on the shoulder. "Now let's - oh bugger I forgot, there's actually one more thing." Will wasn't sure he could handle much more at this point, but patiently waited for his father-in-law to continue. "You know that old service lift?" The younger man nodded. "Completely replaced with a fully equipped passenger lift. Now you can not only access the lower floors, not that you'd want to, and not the uppermost floors, but all of the main floors. So now if you and Louisa want to take photos on one of the balconies, in front of the grand staircase, or even overlooking the great hall, you can."_

 _"Excellent. Thank you - " Will paused, remembering."Thank you, Dad."_

 _Bernard beamed. "You're welcome, Son."_

 _The appellation that had been used many times before, suddenly had so much more meaning. Will's smile confirmed just that. "Mind if we go test that out? " he suggested after a moments consideration. "There might be one more favor I need from you."_

* * *

"So, this is our last night together," I muttered gloomily as I snuggled into Will's side.

"What do you mean by that?" Will asked incredulously, if not slightly drowsily.

I halted my ministrations of tracing lazy circles across his bare chest. "Tomorrow's our rehearsal. I'm going back to my parent's after, don't you remember?"

"I remember, though I don't understand that outdated custom in the least."

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

"I thought that was in the dress, not bad luck for him to see her at all."

"It is."

"Your dress is at your parent's."

"Exactly why I will be there and you wont," I teased playfully and placed a kiss to the side of his jaw.

"That still makes no sense. You're dress has been at their place for weeks now, and I was just over there on Sunday for dinner," Will began to argue. "Besides, it's not like I could get upstairs to Treena's room to take a peek, even if I wanted to."

I carefully bolted upright and gasped. "Who told you my dress was in Treena's room?"

Will let out a hearty chuckle, looking more amused than guilty. "Thomas may have mentioned it."

I groaned loudly this time. "I swear to God, Will, if that boy sent you a photo of - "

"Relax, I haven't seen it. Nor has our nephew sent me any photographs of anything ever," he cut in, still mischievously flirtatious. "He's six for God's sake."

"Yes, and savvier with a phone than most adults I know."

Another rumble of laughter erupted from Will. "You're being paranoid."

"And you're being an ass," I shot back, just as lightheartedly. "But I love you anyway."

"That's good to know, since we are to be married in less than three days."

I rolled my eyes at Will's lame attempt to both annoy and humor me simultaneously. "I can't believe it's finally here," I nearly squealed with delight.

"Well, not for two and half more days," he reminded. "You're the one skipping out on me after tomorrow."

"I have a full day of pampering and preparation with the girls on Friday, anyway," I countered. "And you have the boys coming over for your own night of shenanigans."

"I reiterate, Thomas is six."

I couldn't help but giggle as I carefully moved to hover over him. "Which is exactly why we should make the most of this last night together," I purred suggestively.

"Didn't we just do that?" Will quipped back, his deeply dimpled smirk nearly doing me in, right then and there.

"Yes, and it was fantastic."

Will frowned slightly. "Fantastic until my blood began to skyrocket."

"A minor hurdle for which I administered the proper dose of medication to counterbalance, and it went straight down."

"It wasn't the only thing that went straight down," Will grumbled under his breath.

Ignoring this current bout of self-deprecation, I began trailing kisses down his neck. "Haven't you realized by now, intimacy doesn't always have to be about sex."

"If it did, we'd be in big trouble," he muttered, but then let out a soft moan when I reached that sensitive area of his chest, right above his level of injury. "Are you trying to give me a coronary?"

Smiling, I pushed up from my elbows. "No, just trying to make the most of our last night together before I become your wife."

Will held my gaze and I became completely lost in his eyes. The love emanating from him, threatened to overwhelm me. I knew he would have pulled me to him, if he could, but did the next best thing. Flashing a smile to match mine, he beckoned me with his expression and the request, "Then get back over here and finish what you started."


	12. Chapter 12

**A note from your author...Here is the long awaited wedding chapter...well, part one of it, anyway. I will be continuing with the reception and wedding night in the next chapter. Quick note on dialogue, I 'borrowed' a few lines from the book for the vow(Louisa's part, at least) because I really love how that particular message can be conveyed in my version of the story. And since my story follows the movie more closely than the book, I thought it added a nice touch.  
I love you all and am so grateful for all the support and encouragement throughout. This has truly been a year long labor of love to get to this point, where the characters are now finally, and happily married. I've enjoyed every single moment of this journey and appreciate the company and kindness you all have shown me. I look forward to continuing their story in both this and possible future works, and hope that you will all follow me along into that, as well. Please let me know what you think...it really does mean so much. Enjoy!  
**

"Hello?"

"Good morning."

"Yes it is."

"Is the groom allowed to speak with the bride over the phone on their wedding day, or is that somehow unlucky as well?"

"No. Speaking over the telephone is perfectly acceptable," I giggled in reply, then glanced over at the clock across the room. "Physio time?"

"Nathan's just finished up."

I sensed he was smiling by the sound of his voice, and that made my heart skip a beat. I could barely contain the love I was feeling for the man on the other side of the telephone line - though I was quick to remember another important man's presence. "Hi, Nathan."

"Hey, Lou," he called back over the speaker. "Happy wedding day."

"Thank you." I let out another giddy chuckle. "How's your day going so far?"

"I'm sorry," Will's voice rang out in mock annoyance. "Would you two like some privacy?"

A small chorus of laughter erupted from the three of us and it was just what I needed to calm my rising nerves. "I can take that hint," I could hear Nathan say in the distance. "I'll go get those bags packed. Need anything else before I go?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks, Mate." I paused as Will finished his conversation with Nathan and presumably waited for him to exit the room. "Finally alone."

Amused at his sense of relief, I could definitely relate. "Glad to know I'm not the only getting primped and preened."

"Are you joking?" he scoffed incredulously. "My Mother has been fussing all morning long. I'm so glad Nathan sent her off to get ready before I went completely mad." I couldn't help but laugh at that - my Mum wasn't so far behind in that department. "What part of the primping process is currently underway?"

"Hair," I replied. "I do believe that I've had every single strand on my head rolled, pinned, and sprayed in one way or another. On to makeup next. How about you?"

"Oh, you know - just hanging out here, twiddling my thumb."

"Are you still in bed?" I asked, trying to keep the mood light, but finding myself growing slightly concerned.

"Yes, but only as a precaution."

"Everything's okay, right?"

Will gave a slight chuckle. "Just fine," he answered after a moment. "My Mother seems to think I need extra rest in preparation for today's festivities."

"I suppose I can't argue with that," I replied playfully. I paused a moment as another wave of emotion coursed through me, nearly giddy with excitement. "I can't believe were getting married in just a few hours."

"Neither can I," Will returned in agreement. "It's a bit surreal, don't you think?"

"On the contrary, it's feeling extremely real to me right now," I quipped, and when Will became quiet, continued with the lighthearted banter. "Not having cold feet now, are we?"

He laughed again. "Honestly Clark, you ask that knowing full well I wouldn't be able to tell even if they were cold."

"Not what I meant - "

"I know," he cut in, voice playful, then softening ever so slightly. "And absolutely no reservations. I cannot wait to make you my wife."

My smile spread from ear to ear and my eyes welled up with tears. There wasn't anything I could ever remember wanting more.

* * *

"Aye, Lassie."

My heart lept in my chest at both the sound of my Father's voice and the slight hint of his Irish heritage coming through.

Beaming, I turned around to face him. "Hi Dad."

"You look -," he paused to clear the emotion from his throat. "- absolutely beautiful."

"I feel beautiful," I replied softly, unable to trust my voice any further than that. "Thank you."

"Will is a very lucky man, indeed," he added, reaching out to pull me into an embrace.

I squeezed back with all my might. "I think I'm even luckier," I muttered into his tuxedo clad chest. "Not many girls are fortunate enough to find and marry a man as wonderful as their father is."

"Ah yes," I heard him chuckle. "Well, there aren't many fathers fortunate enough to find a son-in-law who will treat their daughter like the princess that she is." We broke apart and I smiled up at him. "You did good, Lou."

Dad took me at arms length and gave me another once over, before lifting his arm to spin me in a circle. "Just as lovely as your mother was all those years ago," he sighed wistfully.

His sincerity threatened to do me in a second time, until I remembered, "How is she?"

"She's fine now," he assured me with another chuckle. "Just overrun with emotion, I suppose. It's not every day your oldest daughter gets married, you know." I let out a giggle of my own. "I gave her a little something to calm her nerves - "

"Dad," I cut in with a groan, to which he laughed even harder at.

"Nothing too strong. Just a wee bit of the good stuff." Dad's playful wink made me smile, and he reached his hand out again. "Are you ready, Love? The photographer should be here any minute."

I nodded, but didn't make a move, other than to gaze around my little box room, now Thomas bedroom. This room, this house, where up until very recently, I had spent the entirety of my life. And while it no longer reminded of myself, thanks to Thomas' fondness for football and superheros, the memories were still there. They would always be there.

"Lou?"

Taking one last glance into the full length mirror, I smiled before letting out a small, contented sigh. "I can't believe this is really happening."

Dad grinned back as he looped his arm for me to take hold of, then patted the hand that was clutching his elbow. "Aye Love, _this_ is definitely happening."

* * *

 _"The chapel is filling quickly," Camilla's harried voice rang out before she'd fully entered the room. "The wedding party has just arrived on site. They'll be taking a few photographs on the castle grounds before the ceremony begins, but I've been assured we're to begin promptly at 2pm." She heaved barely a breath before continuing her way around the room. "You've been given strict orders to keep your distance from any windows, as to not be tempted to peek," Camilla warned, while glancing out of the stained glass recess for her own piece of mind. "And I - bloody Christ, where is your father?"_

 _Will bit back a chuckle by clearing his throat. "David texted when they arrived," he explained calmly. "He went to go get them."_

 _Camilla blew out a heavy sigh, then walked over to where Will was sitting and cupped his face. "Do you need anything, Darling?" she asked, tone soft, yet full of concern. "Something to drink? Or a snack? You've hardly eaten anything all day."_

 _"Wasn't very hungry, but I had a shake earlier. I'm fine for now," he replied, flashing an appreciative smile for good measure._

 _Unconvinced, Camilla began running one hand through his hair, while the other began testing his forehead and cheeks. "Nathan, when was the last time you checked his blood pressure? He looks a bit flushed to me."_

 _"About thirty minutes ago, Mrs. T," he replied assuredly. "He's running steady."_

 _She straightened a bit, right hand still protectively hovering on her son's shoulder. "And medication?"_

 _"Required dosing and right on schedule."_

 _"I'm fine, Mother," Will cut in, glancing between the two, but choosing to ignore his mother's tendency to talk over, and not to him, when discussing his care. "Really."_

 _"I'm sorry, Darling," Camilla apologized as she turned back to face him, eyes swimming with moisture, and hand coming back up again to cup his cheek. "I'm just so emotional right now. It's not everyday your eldest son gets married, you know." They both shared a chuckle at her unexpected quip, until she turned serious once again. "I want this day to be special for you. I want everything to go smoothly and - "_

 _"I know, Mother," he cut her off politely, and smiled. "But there is nothing that could happen that would not make this day a happy one for me," Will added, even though he currently had more than a hundred scenarios that were running through his mind that could potentially ruin this day for all involved - the most devastating being stroking out in the middle of the ceremony and dropping dead, making Louisa a widow before she'd even become a wife. He quickly and almost visibly shook that thought from his head._

 _"I just worry," she muttered, almost under her breath, then to Will's surprise, bent down to envelope him into a proper hug._

 _He smiled. "I know."_

 _"I love you, Darling." Her soft affirmation nearly breaking open the floodgates for both of them._

 _Emotion threatened to choke Will, as did the frustration at not being able to do anything more than nuzzle his head against hers, and whisper back, "I love you too, Mum."_

 _Camilla hesitated as she tried to conceal her dignified sniffle, then still keeping hold but loosening her grip enough to look in her son's eyes, she smiled at him. "I am so very proud of you, William," she managed, before having to clear her throat. "And I couldn't be happier for you and Louisa."_

* * *

Before I knew it, I was being ushered into the hall outside the chapel doors. My heart hammered in my chest and I could barely contain my excitement.

Will. My Will, was on the other side of those doors waiting for me.

"Oh Love," Mum sobbed into her handkerchief as the strings began tuning. She scooped me into what was probably our hundredth hug that day. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Gran?" Thomas called out to her, then when she didn't respond, walked over to tug on her hand. "C'mon Gran, we have to line up, we're first."

Nodding into my shoulder, she reluctantly broke apart to join my nephew at the front of the procession.

The Traynor's greeted Dad and I next, poised and polished as expected, but both wearing expressions of pure joy on their faces. The day they'd feared would never come, was finally here. They followed suit behind Mum and Thomas, just as the heavy doors swung open.

I could see inside, the already beautiful chapel, adorned impeccably with all the style and elegance of a Traynor family function, and just the slightest bit of whimsy that represented us Clark's to a tee.

As the procession made it's way down the aisle, I tightened my grip on Dad's arm. I could see the decorations, the guests seated in the pews, the chair I was to be seated in. The Traynor family priest. Nathan's towering frame and megawatt smile - but I couldn't see Will.

Treena glanced over her shoulder and flashed me a brilliant grin of her own, before making her solo trek down the long aisle. As soon as she made her way to the other end, the photographers jumped into action, the music changed to the Wedding March, and all the guest rose to their feet.

And suddenly, there was Will.

That beaming smile he was wearing, matched my own, and I wanted to both sprint down the aisle to get to him as fast as possible and slow time to savor every second of this magical walk.

We held each other's gaze the entire time.

Upon my arrival, my parents were asked and gave their teary, yet joyful consent, and I was handed over to my betrothed. He looked as overcome with emotion as I was - jaw mildly set, chin trembling ever so slightly, and a single tear running down his right cheek. Impulse kicked in and I reached out to cup his face, discretely wiping the moisture away with my thumbs as I bent down to kiss him on the lips.

"Oh no, not quite yet, my Dear," the good Father scolded in mock playfulness.

A reserved chorus of laughter echoed throughout the sanctuary, and after the opening prayer, we were all invited to take our seats.

Will waited for me to situate myself before moving forward. Once he could see our knees were touching, he stopped and waited for me to take his hands in mine.

If I were to be completely honest, the majority of the ceremony was a complete blur for me. I spoke when prompted, gave my lines exactly as scripted, and Will did the same. We chose to exchange the traditional vows of our shared faith, but also add a few lines of our own, immediately after.

"Will," I began, twining our fingers together and giving both his hands a squeeze, even if he could barely feel it. "I've poured my heart out to you on more than one occasion." A small, bashful giggle escaped my lips, that made his smile widen even more. "We've argued, had in depth conversations, and professed our love for one another numerous times, and yet, I still have so much I want to say to you. However, I'm not sure I would ever be able to express into words how much you mean to me, or how much I truly love you - and that's saying something from a chatty girl such as myself." Another small rumble of laughter, this time from our guests, rang out. "You've shown me a world I never knew existed, helped me become the woman I never knew I could be, and given me the most incredible gift I could have ever been given. You." I paused a moment to keep my emotions in check, before continuing. "You are everything to me. And even through all the doubt and fear, you make me happy. Even when you're awful," I quipped, almost under my breath. "I know, without a doubt, that I would rather spend the rest of my life with you - even the you that you seem to think is somehow diminished - than with anyone else in the world."

My words seemed to have struck a chord with our guests, and an abundance of sniffles could be heard throughout. My eyes however, never left Will's.

"Louisa," he managed, but only after having to cover up the nearly undetectable 'cl' sound that escaped first. "Where do I begin?" I smiled as his thumb skimmed over my knuckles. "Five months ago? A year? Eighteen months? Three and a half years?" He hesitated slightly. I knew how hard it was for him to speak so openly, especially in front of others. Just being in the same room as this many people was a victory in itself. "I remember my life before you. Before this. I remember during. The two years of barely existing. Of enduring. Of waiting. Of praying for an end." I was crying now. I assumed many of our guests were as well, at this point - at least those who were privy to the particular details of that time frame. "And then, in those deepest, darkest moments, came you. My light. My love. My life." Will paused again and it took all of my self control not to slip into his lap and throw my arms around his neck. "You've saved me, in oh so many ways. And while this isn't how I would have planned it, you've given me a life worth living."

All the air had been knocked from my lungs, and suddenly we were expected to finish the ceremony. I tried to compose myself enough to exchange the rings. Thankfully, Thomas' presence at Will's side, calmed me almost immediately. My nephew beamed at me and I couldn't help but smile back. He waited patiently through the blessing, and my promise to Will, before reaching for his Uncle's hand from where I had left it on his lap, and helping the ring onto my finger. Without missing a beat, Thomas then discretely set Will's arm gently back onto the rest, making sure his hand was properly positioned against the control.

With one final blessing and a kiss to seal the deal, Will and I were officially married.


	13. Chapter 13

**A note from your author...So, so, so sorry for the delay in updating. My goal was to post before vacation, but that didn't happen as planned and to make matters worse, I had a complete shift in my already crazy schedule that made it difficult to get this chapter finished and worthy of posting. I also had every intention of replying to every review and PM, and I still intend to do that as soon as possible. This chapter is on the longer side, full of the main glimpses I wanted to show. I truly wish I could have included every minute of their beautiful day, as it played out in my mind, but then this arc would have probably ended up twenty chapters long. I do hope it was all worth the wait and want to thank you all for your continued loyalty and for sticking by me and this story. There is a slight warning for implied content at the end, because...well, it is their wedding night;)**  
 **Enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

As we turned to face our cheering guests, I stole a glance at Will. He beamed up at me mid turn, his thumb twitched against the hand I had still tucked next to his. "Well, we did it," he muttered under his breath.

"We sure did," I returned just as covertly, as I continued to smile at the crowd.

Will's thumb fluttered against my fingers a second time and I glanced down to make sure the movement wasn't actually the beginning of those bothersome involuntary muscle spasms he was so frequently plagued with. His gaze followed mine, then shifted upward again. "Care to hop on, Mrs. Traynor?" he asked, grinning. "Your chariot awaits you."

Mrs. Traynor.

Hearing my newly acquired title for the first time, took me by surprise. And if I were to be completely honest, sounded strange rolling off the tongue of my now husband, considering the name, up until now, had only ever associated with his mother. But for as strange as it was to hear, Will's utterance also filled me with an amazing warmth and intense pride.

Smiling down at him, I gave a small nod, then carefully attempted to, as gracefully as possible, climb up into his lap. Will chuckled. "I thought you said your dress wasn't massive."

"It's not," I replied with a giggle of mock annoyance as I lowered myself onto his thighs. "Not nearly as impressive as your sister's was."

"You look absolutely stunning, by the way," he muttered, pressing his lips to mine.

We lingered for a moment before breaking apart. "Thank you," I finally replied. "I'm so glad you like it."

Will studied me for a moment, dimpled grin spreading wider. "It's one of your designs."

Since his words came across as more of a statement, than a question, I assumed he wouldn't need confirmation. "How did you know?" I'd asked instead.

"It's perfect," Will replied, and kissed me again. "You never cease to amaze me, Clark." The emphasis that was placed on my maiden name, made me laugh out loud. Oh how this man amazed me too.

After a bit of adjusting, clever tucking, and sheer effort from Treena, Georgie, and Nathan, our trusty carer stood up from his knees to finally announce, "You should be good to go."

"Wait," Treen called out a split second later. "Here, I'll take your bouquet and you hold onto this," she said, folding up the sides of my gown even further and lifting the excess into my lap. She then flashed me a sweetly innocent smile before shrugging. "Just to be safe."

With that, Will drove us both down the long chapel aisle.

* * *

We were immediately whisked away for post ceremony photographs, while our guests indulged in the most lavish cocktail hour I had ever witnessed. It seemed a shame we would end up too preoccupied to enjoy.

I'd caught Nathan checking his watch only about twenty minutes into our outdoor photo session, but didn't think anything of it since he was generally meticulous about Will staying on schedule. It wasn't until he'd run back inside, some time later, to grab a glass of water that I suddenly realized how very warm the afternoon sun had become.

"Here Mate," I heard Nathan say as dropped a straw in the beaker and offered it to Will.

I immediately noticed the slight flush of his cheeks and the fine beads of sweat at his brow. "I think that's all for now. We should probably head back inside," I announced, to both the photographers and our family - though was only referring to one group when I added, "Do you think we could take more outdoor photographs later in the evening, maybe during the sunset?"

The photographers seemed pleased with that suggestion, with one recommending we also snap some after dark and under the stars.

"I thought you wanted to take some in the gardens?" Will queried pointedly.

"Those can wait until later," I replied, flashing Nathan an appreciative smile, before taking the beaker from his hand and holding the straw to Will's lips.

"I'm fine, you know," he grumbled incredulously, once he'd swallowed, of course.

"Well I'm not," I countered playfully, as I brought the straw to my own lips and drained the rest of the beaker in one long sip. "Do you know how many layers I have under this thing?"

Will chuckled. "No, but I'm hoping to find out later," he muttered under his breath as we both moved to follow the others back into the castle.

Once inside, we opted to forgo the traditional receiving line and move right into the ballroom and join our guests for hors d'oeuvres.

"I thought this was supposed to be a small, intimate affair," Will commented as we rounded the corner to find a sea of people mingling throughout the room.

"It was," I replied, though I was more in awe of the breathtakingly beautiful sight in front of me. Never had I ever seen a more stunning and perfect representation of a wedding in my entire life. Not in any photograph. Not in the layouts I'd sent the planners. Not even in my own dreams.

"I suppose that's what one would get when they leave the guest list to their mothers," he groused, though there wasn't much substance behind it. "But honestly, I probably don't know half these people. Or haven't seen - "

"Will." My gasp cut him off and my hand made it's way to his forearm. His gaze lifted to meet mine and I nearly melted on the spot. The look he was giving me, the most intense, loving expression, instantly made my heart expand and my eyes fill with the happiest of tears.

He continued to beam up at me, only diverting his gaze for a few seconds as he scanned the room a second time. "Shall we?" he asked, and I nodded before moving my hand up to clutch the area just above his elbow.

Our arrival into the ballroom was signaled by congratulatory applause and with the expectation of replicating our first kiss as husband and wife. And it didn't take long for us to be swarmed by both guests and photographers. I was beginning to feel like the subject of the paparazzi.

"So where to now?" I asked Will as soon as there was a lull in the attention.

"I was hoping you'd say the bar," he quipped in all seriousness.

"Actually Mate," Nathan called out as he approached. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to borrow you for a bit," he added apologetically, tapping on his wrist for emphasis. "Especially if you want to get back out here before dinner is served."

Will frowned, but conceded. "Yes, that would probably be a good idea."

"Would you like me to come with you?" I asked, even though I knew he'd refuse. It was no surprise that Will would be reluctant to leave me alone at our wedding, though the alternative of having us both suddenly disappear would definitely have created more of a stir.

He flashed me an appreciative grin. "No. You stay here, mingle a bit. Work the magic of that chatty gene of yours." I couldn't help but laugh at his joke. I smiled and bent down to kiss him once more, before he returned his attention back to Nathan. "But first, let me finish escorting my bride around the room."

* * *

I had completely lost track of time, and it seemed, a few other things.

"Louisa?"

I turned at the sound of my name. "Oh, hello."

"Can I help you find something?"

Giggling away my absentmindedness as well as my surprise and slight awkwardness, I shook my head. "I seem to have misplaced my drink."

"As well as your husband," she quipped and I nearly flinched at her wittiness.

"By the looks of it, so have you," I countered playfully.

Alicia glanced over her shoulder as she followed my gaze. "Ah yes, he seems to have found Freddie."

I inwardly cringed at the sight of Rupert, quite animatedly conversing with our dear friend, and could only hope their dialogue remained as civil as mine and Alicia's had been thus far.

"Well, that should keep them busy for a while." My joke elicited a small, dignified laugh, but that immediately faded into an uncomfortable silence. Silence that lasted more than a few painfully agonizing minutes.

"So, um -," she began, then hesitated a bit awkwardly. "You look very lovely today."

Her compliment may have been delayed, but it seemed genuinely sincere. "Thank you."

"In fact, the entire celebration has been absolutely incredible so far."

"Thank you," I repeated and watched as her gaze spanned the expanse of the room.

"It's so beautiful," Alicia commented after a reflective moment. "I've never been in the castle before."

My brow lifted in surprise and a muttered "Really?" left my lips before I knew it.

Alicia nodded. "Yes. I've only actually been to town twice," she confessed, and I could swear her cheeks began to color with embarrassment. "Once not long after Will was released from the rehabilitation hospital and, well, you were there for my most recent visit." I flashed a slightly sympathetic smile as I nodded. "Neither of which ended very well, as you must know." I began to feel increasingly sorry for her and was just about to offer some sort of condolences when she spoke again. "I just wanted to wish you both the most happiness - , " there was a slight paused as she glanced around the room again. "Though I haven't seen Will in some time. Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes, he's fine. Off with Nathan," I assured her, but had to elaborate once a mask of confusion began to cloud over her features. "It's a bit of a long day for him, so we're trying to maintain small breaks during the downtime as to not tax him anymore than absolutely necessary."

"Of course. That makes perfect sense," she replied, blush intensifying slightly. "I feel a bit stupid for not realizing that in the first place." When I didn't respond immediately, her gaze diverted down to some random spot on the floor and she let out a soft sigh. "I recall there being a ridiculous amount of information thrown out in the very beginning. Not that I was privy to much of it at all, but I - well, it was downright overwhelming."

"There is a lot to take in, I suppose," I muttered, almost as if in agreement and Alicia's eyes flickered up to meet mine. She studied me for long moment.

"I admire you, Louisa."

"For what?" I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out what she of all people, would admire about someone like me.

"Everything," was her first reply, which came out in breathy chuckled sigh, and I nearly burst out into laughter. However, the second came out in almost a whispered confession. "I couldn't do it."

Again, my heart managed to respond before my brain, and I hastily blurted, "What? Love him?"

The startled look that immediately crossed Alicia's face almost made me apologize, but then to my surprise, it dissolved into something resembling regret mixed with disappointment. "Yes," she admitted with a newfound air of confidence, as if she were finally owning up to her actions. "Not the way he deserved. Not the way you do." An unexpected wave of emotion coursed through me and tears instantly sprung to my eyes. "We ended mutually, but only because we had both said, and more specifically, I had done things that hurt him. I'm not particularly proud of what transpired and how, and while I wish I could go back and do many of those things differently, I see now why it all had to happen the way it did." She paused to place a delicate hand on my shoulder, and smiled. "You two belong together, Louisa. You were both meant to be."

I flashed an appreciative, but even more so, a genuinely overjoyed smile and nodded. "Thank you, Alicia."

"Congratulations to you," she returned, placing a small peck on my cheek before walking away.

I watched as she returned to her husband, much to the apparent relief of Freddie, then turned with the intent of checking up on my boys. But to my surprise, Will was already heading toward me. "What the hell did _she_ want?" he muttered incredulously and I couldn't help but let a small giggle escape.

"She wanted to congratulate us," I shot back, amused as I returned the wave Nathan gave me in passing.

"You're sure about that?" my husband countered quizzically. "That wasn't the kiss of death she gave you?"

"Will?" I mock scolded, barely able to contain my laughter this time. "You're awful."

He scoffed. "I'm being serious."

Placing my hand on his shoulder, I cleared the residual amusement from my throat. "She was kind, genuine, and very sincere." He flashed me a dubious frown, but stopped short of the eye roll that usually accompanies that particular expression. "Honestly, she was. Now, how are you feeling after your rest?"

"I was feeling fine before you sent me off like a child to nap," he grumbled pointedly.

"It wasn't punishment, nor were you being treated like a child," I reminded accordingly. "Besides, it had been long since decided and agreed upon that this would be the best course of action, with the least repercussions."

"So it wasn't glaringly obvious to everyone that I was absent from your side for over an hour?"

"If it was, no one mentioned anything," I replied, then backpedaled a bit. "No one except for Alicia."

Will raised a curious, if not slightly alarmed brow and I chuckled. "Really?"

"Yes, really. But like I said, she was looking to congratulate us both." I glanced over my shoulder toward the location of the dining hall. "As are the rest of our guests, I suppose." Smiling as I turned back to Will, I began smoothing my hands over the nonexistent wrinkles on his jacket. "What do you say we go make our grand entrance, my darling Husband."

A grin spread from ear to ear as he gestured with his eyes for me to take hold of his arm. "I would say lead the way, my lovely Wife."

* * *

Photographs, then dinner followed by more photographs, then dancing, and even more photographs.

Will insisted on having Thomas, his 'right-hand man', assist with the cutting of the cake - a task our nephew was probably more over the moon about than he was about helping with the ring exchange. Thomas even got to feed me my first bite, though I think Will might have encouraged him to make sure it was the biggest piece he could possibly fit on the end of the fork. I, of course, was much more mindful in my selection - though I couldn't help but dab a bit of frosting onto the tip of Will's nose as payback.

As for our first dance as husband and wife, it was everything I had hoped it to be. I understood and had fully accepted that there would always be the potential for Will to feel self-conscious or uncomfortable in certain situations. I acknowledged that he would always detest the attention his disability brought to him, especially the looks of pity, the patronizing attitude of others, and the perception of being put on display.

However, if he was feeling any of that, he didn't show it in the least.

With the lights dimmed, my arms wrapped around his neck, and our favorite melody streaming from the speakers, the rest of the world simply slipped away and it was just the two of us in the center of that dance floor.

What a truly magical moment.

For the remainder of the night, Will made sure my dance card was always full. I swear I must have shared a slow dance with nearly every male guest over the age of five. And I wasn't getting much of a break, for as soon as the music changed, one of my sisters, cousins, or friends was pulling me out there to dance with them.

"I'm exhausted," I exclaimed, heaving an overly dramatic sigh as I flopped down into the chair next to my husband.

Will let out a soft chuckle. "But you're having fun?"

I grinned back at his rhetorical question and answered anyway. "I'm having the time of my life." Lingering in the moment, I took his left hand in mine and lifted it to my lips. It was strange how I was missing contact after just a few minutes without him. "How about giving me a whirl at the next one?"

"I thought you were exhausted," he teased playfully.

Rolling my eyes in mock annoyance, I gave an innocent shrug. "Hmmm, must have passed quickly."

Will glanced past me for a moment, then smirked. "I would, but I think there is someone else looking for the next dance."

I followed his gaze to find my Grandad happily shuffling over to me and my heart instantly swelled. He first acknowledged Will with a small silent nod, to which my husband immediately returned, then reached a shaky hand out to me. I smiled and was just about to stand when a soft sound hit my ears.

"Lulu."

If I hadn't seen and heard it for myself, I might not have believed that actual words, more specifically, my actual pet name, had come out of my Grandfather's mouth. The most we had heard from him in the past five years since the stroke that resulted in the severed aphasia he now suffered from, was mostly garbled noises of frustration. This, while still slurred and stuttered, was clearer than anything he'd uttered thus far.

"D-d-d-ance?"

"Oh Granddad," I gasped, tears falling from my eyes as I jumped to my feet and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I would love to."

I tossed a glance back at Will before we took the floor, knowing full well that his efforts in getting Granddad into the therapies he'd needed, yet hadn't quite "qualified" for in the past, was the reason for this miracle moment. I couldn't have been more grateful if I'd tried. Grinning from ear to ear, he sent me off with a nod of acknowledgement of his own, and to the tune he'd requested to be played - one that I would later find out, was the very first my Grandparents had danced to at their own wedding, so many years before.

* * *

"Well?"

Glancing down at the voice in question, I flashed a smile in spite of how I was feeling. "It's been such an amazing day," I muttered, my heart heavy and light at the same time. "I'm sad. I don't want it to end."

Will chuckled softly. "Who said anything about it ending?" he countered pointedly. "You forget this is just the beginning, Louisa."

I couldn't help but blush at the suggestiveness of his tone, or the expressive smirk that followed it, even if it was my wedding night. "Right. We best say our goodbyes to the family and get back to the annex, then."

"We're not going back to the annex tonight."

I wrinkled my brow in confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I have to leave again on Monday, we don't have time for a proper honeymoon."

"I know that has to wait," Will began, inching forward a bit to be closer to me. "But I'll be damned if I'm taking you back to that bloody renovated horse stable on our wedding night." When my curiosity intensified, Will's smirk did the same. "We're staying here tonight."

"Here? In the castle?" I gasped in disbelief.

Will let out another low chuckle. "You do know that only about half the building and grounds are allocated as a museum and open to the public?"

"I suppose I do now," I shot back playfully and he laughed.

"Best get those goodbyes in," he muttered, moving even closer so that our right hands were now touching. The angle was wrong so he wouldn't be able to sense the contact, but he could see it, and I could feel the warmth of his skin next to mine. With a simple flick of my wrist, I slipped my hand into his and squeezed. Will smiled. "The entire top floor is ours tonight."

After what felt like hours, but was actually just a few agonizing minutes, we were taking the service elevator up to the top floor of bed chambers. A sudden realization fell upon me and I gasped. "Wait. We don't have anything we need to spend the night."

"What do you think we'll be needing, Clark?" Will quipped, an amused smirk spreading across his face. "It's our wedding night."

I rolled my eyes at him, but was able to take some comfort in the fact that at least his travel bag was attached to the back of his chair. Before I could respond, however, the doors opened to the most stunning sight. "Down the hall, double doors on the right."

The hallway was grand and regal and equally, if not even more, beautifully adorned than the rest of the castle. I tried to drink in every glorious sight as we made our way to the doors. Once there, I reached for the knobs, turned both, and pulled the massively heavy wooden panels toward me.

"No," Will called out, just as I was about to step forward. Startled, I glanced over my shoulder before I'd even had a chance to take in the scenery in front of me. He flashed me an apologetic smile, then motioned down with his eyes. "It is only proper that the groom carry the bride across the threshold."

Blushing yet again, I carefully slipped into my husband's lap.

"Will, this is incredible," I stated, once fully inside. I instantly rose to my feet and began a slow and deliberate walk through the room. The first thing to notice was the enormous bed in the center, then the twinkling of the gilded _everything_ from windows to tables, to bedposts, and chairs. The fireplace roaring, even though it was nearly mid-August. The most luxurious satin, and silks, and embroideries I had ever seen. The chilling bottle of champagne, sitting alongside trays of lavish savories and sweets at our complete disposal. I was relieved to spot Will's medical bag on the plush velvet bench at the foot of the bed, as well as the discreetly hidden lift I would use to get him in and out of the bed or his chair, and when I peeked inside the door that was ajar at the far end of room, I gasped. "There's even a bathroom."

"Completely upgraded, while still keeping it's authentic appearance, to accommodate my every need," he announced, without even a hint of the bitterness that usually accompanied these types of remarks.

Turning to face him fully, I closed the gap between us. "This is all your doing."

It was meant to be a question, but came out as more of a statement. "I had some help," Will quipped playfully. "Your Dad is a genius, by the way."

Tears sprung to my eyes as I lowered myself back onto his lap. "I love you."

"I love you too," Will replied, sealing his pledge with a kiss. "I love you more than I've even loved anything else in all my life."

Emotion taking over, I lunged myself at him, nearly smashing our lips together in a heated frenzy. We sat there for I don't know how long, just kissing. "As much as I adore you in this gown, Clark, how long might it take for you to get out of it?" he inquired just before turning his attention to my neck. "That is a ridiculous amount of buttons you have cascading down your back."

I let out a soft giggle as I gave an innocent shrug. "Looks like my Dad isn't the only genius in the family," I returned playfully, and twisted my torso for emphasis. "Hidden zipper underneath those buttons."

Will lifted a brow. "Turn around," he demanded, eyes smoldering with desire. "I want to undress you."

My skepticism only lasted a brief second, until the realization of what he had asked, set in. I did as instructed, turning around, then shifting closer until I could feel Will's warm breath on my back. I shuttered slightly, then sucked in my breath as soft lips brushed against my bare skin. It took me a moment to compose myself. "Do you have it?"

"Mmmhmm."

At Will's puff of confirmation, I slowly inched up enough to feel the fabric start to give way. I managed to glance over my shoulder for brief second, and there he was, staring right back at me, the end of the zipper pull still clenched between his teeth. We shared a smile before I stood up fully and completely disrobed.

"I was certain you were going to be hiding those black and yellow tights underneath that dress," he teased.

"I considered it actually," I returned, playing along as I stepped out of my gown. "But then couldn't imagine wearing knit under all these layers, in the middle of August." I paused a moment to lift my dress up from where it had pooled on the ground. Folding it over my arm, I then pulled the bodice open for Will to see. "So I had this sewn into it instead," I said of the small bumblebee patch stitched into the lining right over my heart.

Will's grin spread even wider. "Come back over here," he beckoned and I complied, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He opened his mouth to speak, but then hesitated and let his head fall against my cheek. "I want this night to be as special for you as it possibly can. I've got Nathan on standby if you'd rather he take care of - "

"No," I cut him off. My lips found purchase on his temple and I lingered there for a moment longer. "I want to be the one. I want tonight to be just the two of us." I felt Will nod against me and a huge swell of emotion coursed through me.

The nighttime routine took roughly an hour, or possibly longer - it was hard to tell since we kept getting distracted by one another. Time wasn't necessarily an issue for us either. Our schedule had been completely blown to bits hours before and would probably take days to re-acclimate to it. However, neither one of us cared much about that, at the present moment.

The here and now was about us, so once we'd gotten everything regulated, stabilized, and administered, we united and officially became one.


	14. Chapter 14

**A note from your author...Finally! I know, I am so. so sorry. I will keep this short as to not distract from the story. A short filler chapter meant to bridge us along, while still giving us a glimpse into the early stages of married life. Much more to come, so don't worry. I so appreciate all of your kindness, loyalty, and support. Thank you for reading. I hope it was worth the wait and you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think.**

The phone call came while I was elbow deep in both online coursework and my summer internship obligations for the final leg of fashion week preparations. It wasn't a particularly long conversation, but the information passed through my consciousness faster than I could process and didn't fully hit until a bit later.

"You've become awfully quiet," Will commented as I was running through his afternoon stretches.

Physically shaking the musings from my head, I forced a smile as I continued to gently rotate his left wrist. "I have? I'm sorry," I apologized, hoping it sounded as genuine and sincere as I meant it to be, and silently returned to my ministrations. The dead air that followed, however, lasted only mere seconds.

"Care to tell me about it?"

Pausing a moment, I locked eyes with my husband and let out a soft sigh. "Not really."

I redirected my gaze in hopes that Will would drop the subject entirely. He didn't. "Talk to me, Louisa."

"It's nothing, honestly," I returned dismissively as I moved on to work his elbow joint. Brow lifted in curiosity, I quickly realized there would be no getting out of it now, and I caved. "Just that telephone call earlier - it was a job offer."

"A good one, I hope," he quipped and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Wait, don't tell me. It was the job center wondering if you'd be interested in caring for some rich, miserable, crippled, old bloke with suicidal tendencies? You know, because you were so good at it the last time."

"That's not funny," I shot back, trying to hide my slight smirk of amusement behind a veil of annoyance.

"I suppose not," he concurred playfully. "But it got you talking."

I flashed him a mock scowl that quickly softened into a look of concern when the stretch I was working through triggered a severe muscular spasm, as it often did, and Will grimaced. "Need a minute?"

"No, keep going."

I did what I was told, knowing fully that the spasms were likely to intensify before dissipating, and kept a close watch on any change in Will's expression. "So apparently, one of London's most esteemed fashion designers feels I would be a favorable asset to her firm."

"As an intern?"

"No, as an assistant," I replied, easing his still slightly trembling arm, back down.

"Well, she knows a great designer when she sees one."

"I'm not a designer yet, Will. I'm still a student."

"But you'll be one soon." My gaze faltered once again and I could sense, more than see, the frustration building in Will. "Louisa?" I lifted my eyes sightly, but not quite enough to meet his. "You do still want to be a fashion designer, don't you?"

"Of course I do," I returned, in an almost pleading, or dare I say, desperate tone. "I want it more than anything." Pausing, I smirked slightly at him. "Aside from you, that is."

Will's soft chuckle faded just as quickly as it came. "But?"

I lowered his left arm to his lap, since his elbow joint was still too stiff to bend properly, and sighed. "But -," apprehension surfaced and I hesitated much longer than necessary. "But, after all this time spent in my current environment, I'm not at all sure if this particular career path is the right one for me."

Will maneuvered slightly to his left, our knees brushing slightly in the process. I suspected he was craving the contact, even if he was unable to feel it. "Meaning?" he pressed, and I shrugged dejectedly.

"I just don't think I can see myself doing what I have been, day in and day out," I began as I reached out to take Will's right hand in mine. "The constant traveling, the never ending workload, the cutthroat competition, the utter insanity." Chuckling nervously, I glanced up to gauge his reaction. Stoic as ever.

"I thought this was your passion."

Dread began to fill the pit of my stomach. "It is," I assured him with a soft squeeze of his hand. "I can still be that person - only in a slightly less conspicuous capacity. And before you say anything, this decision has nothing to do with you - well, actually it does, but not in the way you think it might-"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

My eyes shot up to meet his and he smirked. "Okay."

"You're not disappointed?"

"No. Why on earth, would I be?" he countered and me, blushing with embarrassment, responded with a weak shrug.

"The life of a small town fashion designer is far less glamorous than that of a world-renowned mogul," I sighed dramatically, then bit my lip. "There is a certain standard to maintain when one is upholding the Traynor family name."

"Good God, Louisa," Will scoffed incredulously, almost to the point of laughter. "What part of this life can be even remotely defined as glamorous?" I rolled my eyes at his quip, and immediately began to relax. We locked eyes and shared a smile. "I don't care if you went on to finish school, then decided you wanted to design raincoats and wellies for dogs - as long as it makes you happy."

Giggling with relief, I shot him a playful smirk. "Yes, while I do adore animals, I'm not so sure I'd go as far as designing for them."

Will and I shared a good chuckle, then he paused a moment to study me. "What is it you want, then?"

I only hesitated a split second before a wide smile began to spread across my face. "I want to be a wife," I replied sincerely, and he grinned. "I want to be able to make dinner every evening. I want to take midday walks with you in the gardens. I want all the little things, Will. I love our life -and I don't want to miss a minute of it."

Still looking slightly conflicted, Will asked, "So then what do you want from your career?"

My smile widened at the prospect. "I want simplicity. I want ease. I want flexibility. And I really, really want to make people happy." Will's expression softened and I felt his thumb brush across mine. Shifting from my seat to his lap, I wrapped his left arm around my waist and rested my head against his. "I want to see all the Mummy's and their little girls dressed in my matching patterns. I want to help sophisticated businesswomen find their fun, flirty side. I want to make Grandmum's feel just as playful and young as they did years before. I want to make fashionable, comfortable, affordable, practical clothing that everyone would love to wear."

Will raised a skeptical brow. "What?" I groused, following his gaze down and over the side of his knees.

"Like those?" he teased, eyes motioning to my strikingly colorful oriental tapestry pumps.

I gasped in mock incredulity. "I'll have you know that these shoes are remarkably comfortable and quite practical."

He smirked playfully. "I suppose I'll have to take your word for it."

Jokes aside, I placed a kiss to Will's temple, then asked, "You're sure you're okay with this?"

He shifted as best he could to look at me and smiled. "I'm okay with anything as long as it makes you happy."

"I am," I replied, snuggling against his chest and assuring him with a kiss to the lips. "I couldn't be happier."

* * *

"Ready?"

"You really didn't have to change your plans for this," Will insisted as I began to ease his arm through the sleeve of his jacket.

"It was no problem at all, I have someone covering the meeting for me and taking notes."

"Nathan could have handled it on his own."

I shot him and incredulous look, and continued with the other side. "I know that, but I want to be there."

"It's only a checkup, Clark," he pressed, emphasizing what he considered insignificance with the use of my beloved pet name. "I have them quite frequently, you know."

"Yes, but I'm your wife now, so I should be there," I countered playfully, yet very pointedly. " - and will be at every other from here on out. I know you'd do the same for me." The corners of Will's lips quirked upward and he gave a small nod of concession.

A brief second later, I noticed Nathan return to the room out of the corner of my eye. "Mind if I run this one solo?" I asked him.

Nathan grinned as he shook his head. "Of course not," he replied as he handed me the freshly packed travel bag to hang on the back of Will's chair. "I think you've earned it." I flashed a smile and nodded appreciatively, before watching him swing his own bag over his shoulder and walk to the door. "I'll be heading over to the outpatient center to pick up some paperwork, just ring if you end up needing me."

"Thanks, Nathan."

He paused to glance over his shoulder and smirked at the both of us. "I'll be back for late afternoon physio, but I'm assuming you'll have the evening covered as well?"

Will recovered from the playfully suggestive innuendo far quicker than I could. "You got that right, Mate."

The two shared a chuckle and I could do nothing more than roll my eyes at them.

Boys.

While being fairly long and significantly involved, these appointments were crucial to Will's care and more than just a little eye-opening for me. I'd taken meticulous notes, for both myself and Nathan, and probably asked far more questions than were actually necessary - but in the end, came out feeling much more confident and reassured than I had that morning.

"We should go celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Will asked incredulously.

"Your spotlessly clean bill of health."

Will let out a low rumble of laughter. "I've been deemed stable at the moment, Clark, I wouldn't go so far as to say that's healthy by any means. Besides, we all know how quickly things can go south."

I scoffed in mock annoyance. As much as I understood his need to remain vigilant, I was not about to let our current good fortune go to waste. "I refuse to talk what-ifs. I'd much rather rejoice in the what-is," I countered. "You're managing your nerve pain excellently. Not one really bad bout in nearly five months."

"Woohoo. That must be a record."

"Minor bladder infection in July, but that was easily taken care of with antibiotics."

Will remained silent, but grimaced at the memory.

"Your blood pressure has be running outstandingly steady."

"Yeah, and only seems to spike during lovemaking," he groused sarcastically.

"And sometimes during physio," I shot back pointedly. Will just rolled his eyes. "Your stamina has improved." He couldn't help but concede and gave his version of a small shrug. "But you are still a bit underweight." I could see a slight smirk of amusement forming at my concern, and if I weren't busy driving, I probably would have swatted at his shoulder. "Which is why I'm taking you out for a treat. Ice cream?"

A chuckle erupted and deep set dimples appeared. "That would be lovely," he agreed, then hesitated slightly as his gazed shifted. "We should head over to the school to pick up Thomas first. We won't have enough time otherwise."

My chest swelled with adoration, but that still didn't stop me from teasing a bit. "I thought my Dad was picking him up this school year."

"He will, though only on the days that I'm not able to," he replied, with just the tiniest hint of sheepishness. Noticing my own gleam of joviality, he was quick to mention, "A circumstance that has not yet occurred, due to my impeccable health and stamina, as you so aptly pointed out a few minutes ago."

Between my building emotion and the comfort of our playful banter, my chest was now threatening to burst wide open. It wasn't until I spotted our nephew eagerly running toward the van, that the love simply poured out.

"Auntie Lou, what are you doing here? Nathan usually drives to pick me up."

My smile widened as I watched him climb in and immediately unload his gear so he could throw his arms around my neck. "Uncle Will and I had some errands to run today, so it was my turn to drive." He nodded and turned to hug Will next. "And now were going to take you to celebrate with some ice cream."

"Really?" he gasped, eyes wide with excitement. "What are we celebrating?"

I glanced over at Will and smiled lovingly. "This happy little life we have."

We held each other's gaze, neither noticing that Thomas had taken the time to climb up into his seat and buckle his safety belt. "Great," he exclaimed, as only a completely oblivious, soon-to-be seven year old, could. "Can I have strawberry?"


	15. Chapter 15

**A note from your author...Please forgive me for the ridiculously long delay in updating, I am truly very sorry. Real life has been a beast! With that being said, we can now move on and move forward. This chapter is another building/filler chapter that should ease us into the holiday season('16) very nicely. Very heavy on the sister dynamic in the second half, which is nice since it's something we haven't seen in a while. I truly hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you again for your continued support. Enjoy!  
**

Autumn arrived just as my internship was ending. I could finally once again, focus solely on my studies and for the first time, on my marriage.

Will and I quickly fell into the ease of our new life together - not that it was much, or at all different than it had been previously. But somehow an embossed certificate and complimentary platinum bands, made it seem that way.

I would find myself enjoying those mundane everyday tasks like laundry, cooking, and cleaning, more than I ever thought possible. I would sometimes catch myself staring down at Will's left hand, or subconsciously fiddling with his ring while we sat together. I often became overwhelmed with emotion just thinking about how happy I was. If asked, I was certain Will felt the same.

"Hey guys, how's it going today?"

Glancing up from crumpet I was buttering, I smiled. "Good morning, Nathan."

Will swallowed the bite of omelet I had previously fed him, and greeted the same. "Morning, Mate."

"Care to join us for breakfast?" I asked, just as I turned to offer Will a sip of juice.

I hadn't expected him to accept so readily, since he didn't usually stay long when dropping off the weekly supplies on his way to his first appointment of the day. "Don't mind if I do," he replied, to my pleasant surprise. "Should I put on a pot?"

"Already brewed one. There in the carafe," I returned, smiling. "And help yourself to a plate - that way I won't have to fuss over putting away any leftovers."

Nathan let out an amused chuckle, then asked, "Need anything while I'm over here?"

"Maybe just a reason as to why you're here on your day off?" Will quipped playfully, even before I was able to formulate any type of response.

"Morning off," Nathan retorted as he sat down on the other side of Will. "And I brought the supplies we needed."

Will arched his curious brow even higher. "Which you simply could have done when you came later in the day."

Looking slightly embarrassed, Nathan kept his gaze on his untouched plate and smirked. "Okay," he paused, sighing somewhat heavily. "I have some news to share and I wanted you two to be the first to know." A small knot began to form in the pit of my stomach and I slowly lowered my fork to my plate, while Nathan continued to use his to push the food around his. The last time I'd seen him this guarded, was when we were discussing Will's plans to end his life.

"So spill it, Mate."

At the sound of my husband's voice, I glanced up. Will looked just as concerned as I was feeling. "Is there something wrong, Nathan? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he assured with a breathy chuckle. "Fantastic, actually." That megawatt smile returned, as did the sightly pink flush to his cheeks. "I - before Karen left yesterday, I um - asked her to marry me."

I must have let out an undignified squeal of delight, because before I knew it, Will began laughing at me even as he was responding to Nathan's big news. "Well, did she say yes, Mate?"

"She did," Nathan replied, beaming.

I leapt from my chair and threw my arms around the man who had become so much more than just a nurse to us. "Oh Nathan, I am so, so happy for the two of you."

He squeezed back and chuckled again. "Thanks, Lou."

Once my excitement settled, I broke the embrace and held him at arms length. "You had me frightened for a minute there. I thought you were about to tell us you were leaving - " As soon as the words left my mouth, I paused and my eyes widened apprehensively. "Nathan, wait - you're not leaving us are you?"

There was a moments hesitation, and for a second I felt my heart might break, until a wide smile broke through and he slowly began shaking his head. "Wouldn't dream of it," Nathan assured, then shot a playfully teasing glance between Will and I. "That is unless you two don't need me anymore."

I'd let out a deep sigh of relief which was immediately followed by an incredulous scoff. "Nonsense, of course we need you," I countered, glancing over at Will for consensus.

"She's right, Mate - not sure how we'd ever manage without you," grinning, Will interjected. "Congratulations."

Nathan's smile widened and he nodded appreciatively. "Thank you." He paused again and I took the time to resume feeding Will his breakfast.

We fell into a comfortable silence, digesting both our meal and the announcement Nathan had just thrust upon us. "I have to say, Mate - it sure took you long enough," Will remarked, after his final sip of juice.

A hearty burst of laughter erupted, causing Nathan to nearly choke on the coffee he had just taken a gulp of. Neither man had ever held much restraint when it came to playfully teasing the other. This time was obviously no exception. "I suppose - though not too excessive considering most of the time we were separated by multiple continents and bodies of water. Think we've only actually spent about six of those months together, out of the sixteen we've known each other."

"I didn't mean it that way," Will countered in mock defense. "Just that I knew she was the one for you the first time I met her."

Nathan's smile widened as he glanced pointedly between us. "I guess I could say the same for the two of you."

It was Will's turn to laugh. "Though I do believe it took me a bit longer to allow myself to accept that."

He flashed me a slightly sheepish grin, to which I returned with a sweet smile and the reply, "And how glad I am that you did," before turning back to Nathan and the task of finishing up breakfast. "So have you set a date?"

"Yes we have, and it won't be taking anywhere near the almost year and a half it took for us to get to this point," Nathan quipped, smirking pointedly at Will. "In fact, it won't even take us past this year. We've decided to gather our closest family and friends together while we are home during the holiday. New Year's eve, on the beach - "

"Oh, Nathan," I interjected exuberantly. "That sounds spectacular."

He let out a low chuckle. "Karen's going to contact you personally, but if there's enough time and you're interested, she'd love for you to design her dress."

My eyes went wide. "Yes, of course. I'm sure we can make it work," I began rambling. "I'm so very honored, Nathan. Truly."

Nodding appreciatively, he then glanced between Will and I. "Of course we'd also love for you two to be there - "

"We will absolutely be there," I cut him off a second time. A wave of enthusiasm bubbled up inside me and I giggled as I glanced between the two men. "I've always dreamed of visiting Australia and Will, maybe we could use this fabulous excuse to finally sneak that long overdue honeymoon into our busy schedules? This is all so exciting. We can fly out right after our Christmas celebrations here at home and - ."

"Hold on a minute, my Love," Will interjected this time. His tone almost bordering on lightheartedness, while his expression conveyed something all together different. "It's not exactly that easy."

Nathan's countenance read much the same way. "The flight alone is around twenty hours long, almost twice as long as the trip to Mauritius was," he began and I immediately realized where this line of discussion was going. "And while that in itself is not an insurmountable feat, a trip like this will definitely take some very careful preparation and planning."

"Something I'm fully willing to do if it would mean getting the chance to celebrate that day with the two of you," Will conceded with a burgeoning grin.

"We were hoping you'd say that that," Nathan quipped back, then paused as his own smile began to spread wide. "Now we will need to come up with a full travel itinerary, a plan B, and a plan C. Of course you'll need to go for a full physical right before and get a doctor's release to travel." Both Will and I nodded in agreement, though I got the impression that Will was annoyed, slight as it may have been, with all the fuss. Nathan's grin intensified. "But if all goes as planned, and you two can make it out there, I'd be honored if you'd be my best man, Mate."

Will's brow lifted in surprise and he smirked. "Me?" he asked on the exhale that could almost be mistaken for a scoff. "That's very gracious of you to ask, Nathan - but what about your brothers?"

Nathan let out a soft chuckle and shrugged. "They're a bit younger and not at all serious when it comes to relationships, let alone, marriage," he quipped lightheartedly. "The job should always go to one mate you're closest to - and besides, this way I won't have to decide between the two of them."

A rumble of laughter erupted from deep inside Will. "Well I do suppose we have the most oddly intimate of relationships," he teased, but then immediately turned serious, his eyes sparking and his smile wide. "The honor would be all mine, Mate. Thank you."

* * *

"Where's Uncle Will, Auntie Lou?"

I smiled as I returned the huge bear hug my nephew was giving me. "He woke up not feeling very well this morning, so we decided it best if he just stay home and rest." His expression fell as he sighed in disappointment. I lifted his chin so our eyes would meet and smiled at him. "I know how much you wanted him to come and he wanted to be here more than anything, but having him rest now will insure he'll be feeling up to celebrate at dinner tonight. And you know how much he adores sharing his birthday with you."

Thomas' smile returned. "Even if they are six days apart," he reasoned.

"Exactly."

Thomas threw his arms around my neck again, but was quick to ask, "Can we face time with him when my friends get here? I want him to watch the football match."

"Of course we can," I assured, beaming back at him. "I know he would love that."

Mum came up behind me just as Thomas was running into the athletic center that would be serving as his birthday party spot for the afternoon, massive cake box cradled in her arms. "Everything alright, Love?" she asked, leaning to the side to place a kiss upon my cheek. "Where's Will?"

"At home, under the weather," I replied, lifting the box from her grasp. "Beginnings of a cold, I'm afraid."

Mum frowned as she adjusted her purse and the bags she had looped over her forearms. "That's too bad. Do you think he'll be up to celebrating tonight?"

"That's what we're hoping," I replied, slipping past the door she was holding open for me. "It really is just a bit of congestion and we're probably being overly cautious, but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Of course," Mum replied in agreement, then took hold of my arm and smiled. "I'll be sure to whip him up a pot of soup when were over tonight. Knock that cold right out of him."

We both shared a chuckle as we carried along.

"This is amazing, Auntie Lou," Thomas just about shouted as he glanced around the expertly decorated party room he was standing in the middle of.

"Outrageous," Treena added, stepping up beside me. "And way too extravagant."

I shrugged innocently as I kissed my sister on the cheek. "It's what he really wanted."

"I'm sure he would have been completely happy celebrating with just a few of his closest friends," she countered pointedly. "You didn't have to go and rent out the entire facility or invite his entire grade."

"It really was no trouble," I assured her, though I was slowly coming to the realization that maybe Treena wasn't as pleased with my effort as I had originally thought. "The Traynor's are longtime friends with the owners and they were truly happy to host Thomas' birthday party." Upon hearing his name, my nephew came running over and smiled up at his mother. "Besides, he is one of the most conscientious and hardworking pupils on his team. His coach is quite pleased with his performance this season."

"I get to move up a level in the Spring, Mummy," he boasted. "Coach Curtis said so last week."

Treena folded her arms over her chest and sighed, but still managed a playfully annoyed smile, that I was certain was directed toward me. We both watched as Thomas ran off to greet the arrival of his first guest, before she leveled me with her eyes. "This is still ridiculously over the top."

"But look at how happy he is," I pleaded sheepishly and her smile widened minutely.

"You need to stop spoiling him, Lou."

I tried to take her mock warning to heart and nodded dutifully. "Understood."

Treena rolled her eyes. "If this is what you've given him for a birthday gift, I can hardly imagine what Christmas might bring." My brow furrowed and I began chewing on my lower lip. "Lou?" Treena scolded and my faint blush of embarrassment reappeared.

"This party isn't actually his gift," I confessed meekly, fingers wringing nervously in front of me. Treena began to walk away, but my hand shot out to grab her arm. "Just a few small things back at the house, Treen - I swear."

Letting out yet another sigh, she paused a moment to glance over at her absolutely beaming son. "I swear, Louisa Traynor, you are truly an impossible woman to reason with."

"Yes well, that trait does seem to run on my husband's side of the family."

And that was all it took to get a playful shove and hearty laugh out of my sister.

* * *

Mrs. Traynor was gracious enough to have the most exquisite and delicious dinner prepared for us when we returned from Thomas' birthday party - even though Will and I were still considered the hosts. I suppose it ended up becoming a group effort, with Dad, Mr. Traynor, and Will left in charge of the decorations.

The gentlemen of the family, Nathan included, were busy helping Thomas sort, open, and construct the various presents he so graciously received. Mum and Camilla were chatting away, discussing everything from recipes to gift ideas, and all things Christmas. Granddad was dosing in the chair by the fireplace with Willa curled up at his feet.

Treena however, was busy unloading and reloading my dishwasher.

"You don't have to do that, you know," I stated as I walked up to her.

"I don't mind," she replied with an indifferent shrug.

An uncomfortable silence fell between us and my stomach began to knot. "You're not still mad about earlier, are you?"

Treena turned and regarded me for a minute, then let out a soft sigh. "I was serious when I said you need to stop spoiling him," she replied pointedly, but softened almost immediately after glancing over at her son. "But I'm not mad, just - a bit overwhelmed."

"School?"

"Partly," she answered. "I've doubled up on courses next semester so that I can graduate, or earlier if possible. Exams are coming up right around the corner - then the holidays -," there was a pause and I could have sworn I saw the slightest hint of moisture pooling in her eyes. "And now I need to figure out what I'm going to do with that massive pile of toys and games Thomas is currently drowning in."

There was the briefest hint of bemusement in her tone and I instantly flashed my brightest smile. "He did receive some clothes and football gear as well," i reasoned, but the champion of the eye roll, rewarded me yet another. "Besides, he's already made arrangements to donate any duplicates or gifts he doesn't want to the children's hospital for the patients there this Christmas."

This time Treena's eyes did pool with moisture. "He's such a good boy," she managed and I instinctively put my arm around her shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay, Treen?"

She brushed off my concern with a shake of the head and discretely dabbed at her eyes. "I'm fine, just feeling a bit overwhelmed with everything," she replied, somewhat dismissively -and after a slight pause, added, "Have you ever felt that your life is spiraling out of control and the entire world is against you? That every single decision that you make is - "

Treena seemed to cut herself off and a flush of embarrassment colored her cheeks. "Um, I - "

"Never mind," she revised, before I could even come up with a retort. "It's nothing."

"I'd have to disagree with that."

At my pressing, a small smirk began to play at her lips and she gave another dismissive shrug. "Kevin and I broke up," Treen finally admitted, only after what seemed like an excessively long moment to formulate a response.

"Oh Treen, I'm so sorry," I groaned and pulled her into a hug. "What happened."

Something in her expression changed, as if steeling herself, before answering. "I screwed up," was her only reply, and I somehow knew not to inquire further. "But - whatever. That's life, I guess."

"Can I do anything? " I asked cautiously, of course - hoping the offer would be encompassing enough to not be construed as meddling.

Treena was quick to shake her head, but held onto my gaze. "For my personal life? I'm afraid not - that looks to be a lost cause with no hope of ever recovering," she replied somewhat dejectedly, though there was the slightest hint of playfulness at the end. "As for my not adding to my already monumental stress level?" I nodded. "Please just promise me one thing?" I nodded again and followed her gaze to where it had landed. Thomas. "Absolutely no entire school grade gatherings or live animals for Christmas. Okay?"


	16. Chapter 16

**A note from your author...Heading into the holiday season, after the holiday season (though we're still about a year behind in this story canon). I cannot believe I've surpassed the two month mark between updates, that was in no way my intention. I truly am so very sorry, and will try my hardest to update more often. Once we've passed this (and the next) holiday chapter(s), the story will pick up and start to move along more quickly. I had originally intended for this chapter to be combined with Christmas, but feared that if I did that, it would never have gotten updated. Just wanted to build more on some of the story lines I have coming up, so for now...complete fluff and family in this one;)  
I am determined to wrap this story up by the end of summer(with the hope of getting as close to current time as possible). So with that being said...let's get to it! Enjoy and thanks for reading!**

"Are we ready to go?" Will asked, just as I was finishing up double checking his travel bag.

"Well, you are," I quipped in reply, then took a moment to eye him appreciatively. Oh how that man continuously made my belly teem with butterflies with just one look. "I however, still need to touch up my makeup and throw some jewelry on."

Will smirked. "Get over here," he practically growled.

A soft giggle of delight bubbled up inside me as I set out to plant myself onto my husband's lap. He wasted no time in crushing his lips to mine. "Now I definitely need to retouch," I gasped breathlessly once we broke apart.

"Nonsense, you look stunning," he replied, muttering against my neck.

I attempted a witty retort, but instead, found myself lost in the moment. "If you keep doing this every time we have somewhere to be, I'm afraid we might never leave the house again."

"I wouldn't complain," he countered playfully, earning himself a gentle shove to the shoulder followed by a dramatic eye roll.

"Maybe _you_ wouldn't," I began pointedly as I rose back to my feet. "But I do believe our nephew would be quite cross with us if we were to miss his very first primary school Christmas pageant."

Will attempted a shrug of acquiescence. "I suppose you're right," he stated with a mock sigh of resignation. "Though I wouldn't mind it a bit if after tonight, we spent the entirety of the winter, hibernating right here."

The suggestive wink that followed, nearly made me burst out into a fit of laughter. "Mmm-hmm," I hummed playfully, as I went through the task of getting Will into his winter coat. "I'm sure you wouldn't." The lingering innuendo of our spirited banter was not lost on either of us. He grinned and I kissed him on the cheek. "Right, well actually do need to get a move on now, or we will end up being late." One last adjustment of his collar before I placed a folded blanket onto his lap and motioned toward the door. "Alright you, off. Nathan's been kind enough to warm the van up for us."

A slightly resigned, yet dutiful nod was my only response as Will maneuvered his chair around. "Don't be too long," he exclaimed on his way out.

Throwing my hands up, I let out an exasperated giggle. "Of course now he's concerned about time," I announced to the empty room, then turned on my heel and headed into the bedroom to finish getting ready.

* * *

The gymnasium was rapidly filling by the time we arrived at the school. Mum was waiting for us near the entry and excitedly waved us over as soon as she spotted us. As always, she threw her arms around Will's shoulders first. "Oh Loves, so happy you could make it." Her expression turned a bit somber and she let out a soft sigh. "Treena got held up with final exams. She won't be able to make it here for the performance."

Something in my stomach twisted and i frowned. "Does Thomas know?"

Mum nodded. "He's a bit disappointed, of course - but understands." After a slight pause, a smile began to form on Mum's lips. "And is so very excited to have those others who mean so much to him, here to support him." She glanced from Will and I, over my shoulder. "Nathan, thank you for taking the time out of your very busy schedule, to be here with us tonight."

Nathan grinned back and gave a small, dismissive shrug. "It was an honor to have been asked."

Mum's eyes began shinning and her smile grew to a bright beam as she turned back to acknowledge her son-in-law. "And Will, he is just thrilled to have your parents coming as well."

"They should be here any minute," he replied and Mum couldn't resist placing an appreciative kiss to his cheek.

"Well then, I suppose we should go take our seats," she announced as she straightened, after first discretely composing herself. Mum began to lead us down a side aisle. "They have a area of accessible seats. Great view of the stage and we'll all be able to sit together."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the corners of Will's lips twitch upward slightly. That smile stayed with him through the entirety of the program - widening substantially every time our nephew would look in our direction or recite his lines.

After the show, Thomas flew from the stage and nearly launched himself into our waiting laps.

"How did I do?" he asked, beaming.

"You were wonderful, Sweetheart," Mum replied immediately.

"The best Drummer Boy I have ever seen," Will added and Thomas practically burst at the seams.

"I didn't forget any of my lines," he returned, wide eyes darting between my husband and I.

Will let out a soft chuckle. In the weeks leading up to the pageant, Thomas had bestowed upon the two of us, the great task of helping him learn his lines - all three of them. "And executed each and every one, perfectly."

Without hesitation, Thomas threw his arms around his uncle's shoulders and squeezed. The embrace only lasted a few seconds and in the next instant, his hand was in mine and he was tugging me to follow. "Come on, Auntie Lou, they have all kinds of desserts and punch waiting for us."

I could see the large masses migrating over to the reception area and glanced over my shoulder at Will. He smiled and gave a small nod. "Go ahead," he instructed to our entire group. "I'll wait right here." My expression fell almost imperceptibly, but it was still met with an incredulous eye roll. "I'll be fine by myself for a few minutes," he added under his breath, but with an equally pointed smirk. i fought the urge to roll my eyes back at him and turned to follow the others. However, before we could get too far, Will's mirth filled voice rang out. "Hey Thomas, make sure you bring me back something - with sprinkles."

* * *

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _Will's gaze traveled to where the voice had come from, then maneuvered his chair slightly and smiled up at the questioning face. "Yes?"_

 _The young stranger seemed relieved to have not bothered him, though Will couldn't help but wonder if her relief actually came from the fact that he was able to acknowledge her inquiry without issue. An unfortunate misconception of his injury he'd encountered on more than one occasion.  
_

 _"I hope I'm not being too forward, but I couldn't help but notice you interacting with a student of mine, Thomas Clark," she went on to explain, just short of a ramble. "You wouldn't happen to be his father, would you?"  
_

 _Will was taken aback. "Me? No, I'm - "_

 _"Oh, I must apologize," she stammered in reply, cheeks flushing to a bright pink. "I am so sor -"_

 _"There's no need."_

 _"I really didn't mean to assume." There was a nervous pause. "Only that I - " A second hesitation, followed by a flustered sigh. "I just saw the exchange between the two of you and well, there is quite a resemblance -"_

 _"It's alright, honestly," Will reassured with a flash of that ever charming smile of his. "I'm quite honored by the assumption. But no, I'm just a proud uncle. By marriage that is. Thomas is my wife's sister's boy."_

 _"Ah, yes." Realization hit and all previous awkwardness seemed to fade away. "You must be Uncle Will."_

 _Will let out a low chuckle. "That I am."  
_

 _"Thomas speaks of you incessantly."_

 _A jolt of surprise shot through Will and he raised a curious brow. "Is that right?"_

 _"Oh yes," the teacher Will now recognized as being Miss Evans, replied immediately. "He's forever telling the class his stories of his 'awesome Uncle Will'. Like how you pick him up from school nearly everyday. All the sporting events you've taken him to. The sleepovers he gets to have at your 'castle'. How you've taught him how to play tennis, ride a horse, and swim." There was an uncomfortable silence that passed between the two immediately following her last statement, and the young woman bowed her head in slight embarrassment. "I suppose that's the reason I mistook you for his father. I'm new to the school this year, but I've read Thomas' file. Knowing that his father is 'not currently active' in his upbringing, then seeing you, I'm afraid I just assumed -." There was another slight hesitation before she lifted her gaze. "To be perfectly honest, even with all of the stories Thomas shares, he has never once mentioned - "  
_

 _"The chair," Will cut in evenly. Though judging by the look on her face, Miss Evans would have probably chosen a different set of words to finish that response.  
_

 _"Um, yes," she intoned, smiling shyly._

 _Will laughed heartily this time. "I tell you, Miss Evans - Thomas is so good at not acknowledging my disability, that there are even times he makes me forget for a bit."  
_

 _"He is a wonderful young man," she replied, giggling in agreement as the crowds began to migrate back into that part of the gymnasium. "It was very nice to officially meet you, Mr. Traynor."_

 _"Likewise," he returned. "And please call me WIll - or Uncle Will if you so choose."_

 _Miss Evans laughed along with his joke and gave a small nod of agreement. "Happy Holidays."_

 _"Same to you."_

* * *

"Am I in trouble?" Thomas' small voice rang out as soon as we returned with our refreshments.

Will carefully turned his chair around and grinned. "Now whatever in the world would make you think that?"

"Well, you were talking to my teacher-"

"I was," Will continued, his tone warm and reassuring. "And she was just telling me how you're the best student in her entire class."

"I am?" Thomas squealed in delight.

"You are," he replied, glancing up at me to receive an only slightly admonishing glare. He began to smirk as his gaze returned to our nephew. "But I would keep that information between us. You wouldn't want the other students to become jealous."

Thomas nodded in secretive agreement, then eagerly held his hand out. "They didn't have much with sprinkles, so I brought you this. Auntie Lou said you like gingerbread."

Will's smile widened. "I do, thank you Thomas."

I could see the almost imperceptible change in his expression as Thomas began to break off a piece of the biscuit.

"Don't worry, I made him wash his hands," I quipped softly. That instantly set Will at ease, though his eyes still discreetly made one quick sweep around the room, presumably to see if anyone was watching.

"Gran said we have to go soon," Thomas said, somewhat dejectedly, before popping a piece of the treat into his own mouth. "It's getting late and Great-Granddad is tired."

The disappointment on his face was evident. "We'll see you tomorrow," I intoned as I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know," he sighed with a small shrug. "It's just that all my friends are doing fun things with their families tonight -"

Thomas' words drifted off just as Will caught my gaze. "Why don't you come home with us tonight? Have a sleepover?"

"Really?" he gasped, eyes wide with excitement.

I nodded. "As long as it's alright with Gran and Granddad."

"I'll go ask," Thomas squealed, but stopped before he'd even made it two steps and turned around. "But I thought I was staying over tomorrow night?"

"You can stay all weekend if you'd like," Will replied, chuckling when the boy launched himself at him.

"Oh thank you, Uncle Will. Thank you."

Will glanced up at me as our nephew continued to squeeze, and smiled. "You're welcome."

"I have to go tell -"

"Ask," I corrected. "You still have to ask."

"Okay," he agreed just before taking off to where my parents were with the Traynor's.

Will caught me watching him as he made sure Thomas reached his destination safely. "What?" he asked, both innocently and defensively. "He looked sad."

I couldn't help but laugh a little before turning serious again. "Yes, I'm sure he's missing Treena."

"You won't mind?"

I smiled back at my husband, who had finally asked for my permission, albeit as an afterthought. "Of course not. Besides, it'll give my parents a much needed break, as well." Will smiled and nodded, seemingly pleased with himself and I just couldn't resist the urge to tease him a little. "Best Uncle ever, huh?"

He chuckled and tolled his eyes at me, "I'm his _only_ Uncle, remember?"

"Yes well," I returned, then paused to press my lips to his. "You definitely _are_ still the best."


	17. Chapter 17

**A note from your Author...What more can I say except I am SO very sorry for super long hiatus I had to take from this story. Now I can't promise weekly updates, or even regular updates at the moment, but I will do my best to use the slight lull in the usually crazy active schedule that is my life as efficiently as possible. This story means the world to me and I pride myself with staying true to the characters, plots, attention to detail, and of course, giving my readers as much entertainment as possible. Thank you all for being so loyal and understanding. With that being said, there is a lot going on in this chapter, tons of plot twist and turns(and for those keeping track, we are up to Christmas '16). As we move forward, we will delve deeper into lives of not only Will and Louisa, but the entire 'cast' as a whole. I've had the entirety of this beautiful couple's love story mapped out for years now, so please have faith in the process. I'm sure you will pleased with the end result. As always, thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you think. Enjoy!  
~Bee  
**

Christmas had always been my favorite time of the year, with our first as a married couple, bound to be the most special of all.

It was also the busiest time of the year for Will. His company had flourished and grown ten-fold over the past 12 months, which while wonderful from an income point of view, was quite taxing in all other aspects for him.

"You need a break," I stated, coming up from behind him to place my hands on his shoulders.

"No, I need to get through the rest of these emails," he returned pointedly, gaze still set on the computer screen in front of him.

My hands drifted down his arms, then across his chest, as I leaned forward to rest my cheek against his. "But it's Christmas Eve."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Will roll his at my exaggeratedly innocent plea. "Which is precisely why I need to finish this up as soon as possible," he retorted, nudging my face a little with his chin. "I'll be damned if I'm going to open this computer even once tomorrow."

"Oh, you know you will," I teased and he smirked.

Sporting a grin of my own, I straightened a little before something on the screen caught my eye. "What is this one about?" I asked, pointing to the subject line in question with my festively manicured finger nail.

"It's nothing," Will was quick to answer, but not as quick to delete the message.

"Nothing?" I pressed through a soft chuckle. "Congratulations! We are pleased to inform you..."

Will let out a noise sounding like a cross between a groan and a sigh, so I paused. "Yes, apparently I'm a finalist this year."

"Will, that's incredible," I gasped, before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

He accepted the gesture but didn't seem all that impressed with the need for congratulations. "I suppose," he replied with a half-hearted chuckle. "Though I have absolutely no idea how the International Young Entrepreneurs Society would have ever come across my name or my business."

Maybe it was the silence that followed. Or the expression I was trying valiantly to hide. Or the incredible way my husband could detect even the slight hint of...

"Clark?"

Looking as natural as possible, I let go of the corner of lip I was holding between my teeth, and smiled innocently.

"Louisa?"

I sighed, then shrugged, then frowned. "I can't be certain, but I suspect Mum might have had something to do with this."

"Your Mother?" Will queried. I nodded and when gathered the courage to glance over at him, I was surprised to find not a bit of the displeasure or incredulity I was expecting. He looked downright amused.

"You're not mad?"

A hearty chuckle escaped and he shook his head slightly. "No. A bit surprised, but no, not mad at all."

I let out the breath I had been holding and smiled as I relaxed into the corner of his desk. "I honestly had no idea, nor can I be absolutely certain," my confession began. "But there was that one afternoon during tea, about a month ago, when Mum began asking me all these questions about the business, and your job. She asked in great detail," I shrugged off the memory and met Will's gaze once again. "At the time, I figured she was just curious."

Will returned the action with a widening grin of his own. "Regardless of source, I appreciate the gesture."

Without breaking eye contact, I lifted my hand to cup his cheek. "She's very proud of you, you know," I intoned, the softness of my touch emphasizing my complete sincerity. "We all are."

"More proud than you all were of Patrick when he was nominated?"

"Ugh, Will," I gasped at his quip in actual disgust. "How can you even compare yourself to _him_?" He was laughing at me now, to which I flashed a mock warning glare. "No contest," I declared with an utmost certainty, then added, "But now you most certainly have to win."

For a moment, I thought he might have misinterpreted my playfulness, but then Will's expression softened and his eyes sparkled. "I don't need some silly title to know that I've already have won."

* * *

As with the previous year, our Christmas Eve celebration would take place at the main house, and consist of both my immediate family and Will's. New however, would be the addition of a combined Christmas Day gathering that would include the entirety of Camilla's extended family as well as a sprinkling of any Traynor's who might be in the area...for good measure. It was a spur of the moment arrangement that sent Mrs. Traynor into a complete panic as she now ended up having only three days to prepare for two days worth of festivities.

"Your Mother seems to be handling it all very well."

Will's eyes darted to where I had just whispered into his ear and he tilted his head into his version of a shrug. "I keep trying to tally how many drinks she's had, but I can't figure out if she keeps refilling or is still nursing the same glass she started with."

I bit back a giggle. "Well, I can assure you she only had one while we were in the kitchen preparing everything this afternoon." He raised a skeptical brow, then glanced over at the glass between my fingers. "What?" I gasped in playful incredulity. "It's only my second."

Will's brow hitched higher. "What about that one at dinner?" he asked teasingly and I blushed.

"Or my third," I grinned, shrugging innocently as I moved to perch myself upon my husband's lap. Once seated, I offered Will a taste from glass, as well as one longer taste from my lips.

"Auntie Lou, Uncle Will, is it time to open presents yet?" Thomas bounded over and asked, mid kiss.

"Thomas, you stop pestering about gifts this minute," Treena scolded, rather harshly in my opinion. "Or you won't get anything."

My nephew's expression instantly deflated, and I could swear his eyes were about to fill with tears. My heart clenched painfully for him. "It's alright, Treen," I tried to assure her, only to receive a huff of annoyance in return. "He's just excited."

"It shouldn't be too much longer," Will added, motioning with his chin to the table at the far side of the room. "Desserts have just been put out."

The boy squealed with delight and I couldn't tell if his excitement was from the anticipation of the present exchange or the impending sugar rush that bound to occur with that many sweets at his disposal.

"Well then, before we get started," Georgina began as she rose from the chair and crossed the room. "There's one small thing I wanted to give Mummy and Daddy first." She handed the gift box to Camilla and smiled brilliantly. "It's just a little something to hang on your tree."

The Traynor's smiled lovingly at their daughter as Camilla lifted the lid from the small gift box. Her expression immediately turned to shock, before she burst into tears. "Oh, Georgina," she cried, leaping to her feet and pulling her daughter to her chest. Will's brow lifted in concern after his father mirrored the action to join them. It wasn't until David, wide grin spreading across his face, lifted the trinket from the discarded box and held it up for us to see. The sterling silver ornament had a grainy image in the center that was almost indiscernible-that was, until you read the unmistakable engraving.

"Our first grandchild," I mumbled aloud, realization setting with every word, and shrieked with pure delight. "Oh my God, Georgie. You- You're-"

At my sputtering, she nodded tearfully. "Early July," was all she could get out before emotion got the best of both of us and she reached out to hug me. We lingered in that embrace for a few seconds, until her attention drifted downward.

"Congratulations, Mummy," Will quipped, face beaming and eyes sparkling behind a glimmer of moisture. I feared those tears might spill over and join the rest of ours as Georgina eased herself into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, but Will held it together long enough to place a soft kiss upon her head. "I'm so happy for you. Both of you." He paused a moment, then sighed. "I just can't believe it. Weren't you only a baby yourself, not all that long ago?"

A loud chuckle erupted followed by a mock incredulous roll of her eyes. "Yes that long ago," Georgie playfully intoned under her breath, then still perched on her brother's lap, glanced over her shoulder at the rest of us. "Honestly though, if it weren't for the awful morning sickness, I still wouldn't believe it myself, " she confessed cheekily. "We never expected it to happen so quickly, especially since we weren't even trying."

"Well regardless," Dad pipped in with a smile and a wink. "I do believe this news is cause for celebration."

"Right you are, Bernard," Steven concurred. "I'll get the champagne."

Mum's smile widened as she turned to Georgina. "And the sparking cider for you and Thomas."

A hearty chorus of laughter rang out, and only as I turned on my heels to follow the men over to the bar to get the glasses, did I notice Katrina's unexplained absence from the room.

* * *

We opted to open presents shortly after toasting the soon-to-be parents, and save the desserts for last.

"Such a waste," I heard Treena mumble under her breath as we worked to tidy up the buffet table. I let out a small chuckle at what I thought was her joke, but she huffed in annoyance. "He always takes way too much and never finishes whats on his plate."

"His eyes are just bigger than his stomach," I quipped hoping to lighten the mood a bit, but Treena just continued to forcibly scrape the remainder of Thomas' chocolate cake into the trash bin.

"That's no excuse," she shot back, rather argumentatively. "It's wasteful and very expensive-"

My playful chuckle cut her off. "It's Christmas Treen," I reasoned. "And he's only a little boy."

"It's everyday, Lou," she hissed." You're constantly overindulging him."

I tried my best to not roll my eyes are her, as we've had this conversation before-but glancing over at Thomas, happily playing with Will, simply melted my heart. "No we don't."

"Yes you do. With everything." Treena sighed. "Football lessons, lunch dates, trips to the museums, extravagant holidays, a dog for Christ's sake. Come on Lou, you got him every single thing he asked for that isn't coming from me, Mum, Dad, Granddad, or Santa-and then some."

"The gifts were spread out between us and the rest of the Traynors-"

"You're not getting it, Lou," she cut me off, her voice now raising to above a whisper. "It may be easy for you, but It's hard for everyone else. Even with my degree, I'll never be able to keep up with what you can give them."

"I didn't know it was a competition," I returned, rather woundedly.

"It shouldn't be, but I'll never be able to shower Thomas with lavish gifts the way you can, or send Mum and Dad a bloody holiday."

"It's their thirtieth wedding anniversary in a few days," I countered the latter. "And besides, I told you I would handle getting them a proper gift from all of us."

Treena scoffed. "A proper gift is a piece of that pottery Mum loves to collect, Lou, not a two week excursion to Italy, with hired care for Granddad." My shoulders slumped in defeat, as did hers. "I'm sorry to go on about this today, but I just really need you to take a step back and respect my wishes when it comes to this-because in the end, I'm the one who has to raise them."

It took me a moment to process, not what my sister was asking, but how it was worded. "Wait. You said th-"

"I meant him," she shot back, even before I could finish my sentence and I began to expect she was no longer referring to our parents and Granddad.

"Treen?" I called out as she turned to walk away.

"It was a slip, Lou, nothing more."

"I don't think so," I countered pointedly. "You said _them_ , twice."

"Drop it, Lou."

"Treena?"

She swiveled around on her heel and threw her arms up in defeat. "Fine. I'm pregnant too."

Silence fell over the room before either of us had realized how loud our conversation had become.

"Katrina?" Mum's voice startled us both.

"I was going to tell you all tomorrow morning at breakfast," Treen replied with a shrug. "I really didn't want it to come out like this," she added, glancing apologetically at Georgina and David. "I truly never intended to overshadow your good news."

"Nonsense," Georgie scoffed as she enveloped her into a hug. "Congratulations."

The air was still a bit tense when the two broke apart. "How long have you known, Love?" Mum asked, her voice cracking ever so slightly. "Wh-? Um, when are you due?"

"May," Treena replied softly.

Mum sighed heavily, and moved in to comfort her. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Treena shrugged again. "I tried, but I just couldn't. I was going through a lot at the time and I-"

"Oh God, Treen," I nearly cried as the realization hit. "Is this why Kevin broke up with you?"

"Well yes," she sighed heavily. "Sort of." The air around us once again grew thick. "It was because he's not actually the father."

I tried to hold back my surprise, but found myself blurting, "Do you know who is?"

"Of course I know who is," she shot back incredulously, and after a moments pause, continued. "I got pregnant on your wedding night," Treena confessed, rather sheepishly. "Freddie and I-"

Will nearly choked on the air he was breathing and was forced to clear his throat. "Freddie Foster." At Treena's subtle nod, he added, "Does he know?"

"He doesn't," she replied softy. "No one knows-well, now all of you do." As her words trailed off, and the uncomfortable silence returned, the realization hit. It was all beginning to make sense now-from her avoidance the past few months, the lack of visits due to the excuse of 'not feeling well', the baggy clothes, her short temper and irritability.

"Mummy, I'm confused."

A chorus of laughter rang out, and much of the tension eased. Treena smiled down at her son and cupped his cheek. "Well Love, it looks like you're going to be a big brother in the Spring."

Thomas furrowed his brow and glanced from his mother, to Georgina, and back again. "And a cousin too?"

David chuckled and reached out to tousle the boy's hair. "Yeah, something like that."

"Okay," he replied, even it he were still looking mildly perplexed. After a moments contemplation, Thomas lifted his head once again. "Wait. So if our baby is coming in Spring and Georgie's baby is coming in the summer," he intoned, then glanced over at Will and I, "then when is your baby coming, Auntie Lou?"

To say I was surprised by the question was an understatement, and it was my turn to choke on the air I was breathing. "Well Thomas, it doesn't quite work that way," I began sputtering in reply, "You see, babies-"

"Actually Thomas," Will's voice rang out at the same time his chair began moving forward. "I've heard that babies are quite hard to come by, for some. And it looks like your Auntie Lou and I aren't able to have one."

"Is it because you were hurt?"

Will gave a small, almost apologetic smile, and nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry," Thomas replied with a genuine innocence that nearly left me blubbering as he lifted his hand to rest atop Will's.

"Oh, Darling." "Lou?" Our mother's chimed in unison, but only Camilla continued on.

"After your accident, the doctor's all told us that there were specialists out there who might be able to-"

"I've been to those specialists, Mother," he cut in curtly. "Let's just say the results were less than positive."

"But not impossible?"

Will let out a soft sigh of annoyance. "Yeah, pretty much."

"What about adoption?" she asked next, her voice taking on a tone of desperation.

"Funny thing about that is, couples in our particular situation, aren't seen as suitable candidates when it comes to the raising of other peoples children."

Ignoring his obvious irritation, Camilla sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "Darling, you forget that I'm a Magistrate-

"Mummy?" Georgina cut in with a shake of her head and she finally backed down.

I flashed a bright smile, hoping to ease everyone's indisputable discomfort. "Thank you all for your much appreciated concern, but this moment isn't about us. It's about the two new additions to our family, and we couldn't be happier."

"Hear, hear," Dad seconded as he sent a bright, encouraging smile my way.

"Well then," Steven announced this time, "I do believe this news calls for another toast."

* * *

"Not sure I can remember a Christmas as eventful as this one," Will quipped as we rounded the corner to the annex.

"It was incredible," I replied, following him through the doorway. "I still can't believe it."

Will swiveled to face me, his smile fading as he lifted his eyes to meet mine. "I'm sorry about my mother."

"Don't be," I assured him. "They're just concerned for us. They love us." He knew I was right, but still glanced down at the floor and sighed. "I suppose we should have told them when we first found out."

Will gave his version of a shrug, but didn't look up. "I wasn't at all sure I was ready to acknowledge the disappointment that was sure to follow," he quipped dryly. "I was right."

Stepping forward, I began caressing his shoulder. "Will, no one is disappointed in you-" I paused, gathering by the skeptical frown he had flashed me, that whatever feelings he was having at the moment, ran far deeper than what he was showing on the surface. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied with a dismissive shake of the head. "What about you?"

I could sense a hint of playfulness edging it's way back into our banter and I took the opportunity to reclaim my rightful spot on his lap.

"I'm wonderful," I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around his neck as I snuggled closer. "And excited. And just a tad bit sleepy."

"Not too tired, I hope," he intoned pointedly. "I still have a present I need to give you."

"But it's only Christmas Eve."

"So this would make it the first of many."

I pulled away enough to look him in the eye and grinned. "Well when you put it that way, I suppose I could stay up a little while longer."

His playful smirk widened. "Glad you can make the accommodation," he quipped, and motioned with his chin. "Up. Go on and fetch our coats."

"Our coats?" I asked incredulously. "Will, please tell me you haven't bought me another car."

His hearty laugh resonated through the room. "No my Love, I can assure you I did not buy you another car." Will pressed his lips to mine, lingering there for a few seconds before nudging my cheek with his nose. "I need my tablet."

Without wasting another moment, I set up the tablet on the arm of Will's chair then headed to the closet to grab our coats. He seemed to have timed this surprise of mine right down to the second, for as soon as pulled the zipper up on his coat, he announced it was time to head outside.

I followed Will down the ramp and over to the edge of the gravel drive. It was there he stopped and we waited. And waited. It was really no longer than a minute or two before the chill in the air began to nip at me. "Maybe we should wait inside," I suggested, without even knowing anything about what was due to happen. "You've got nothing on your head or hands and no blanket covering up your legs."

"I'm fine," he scoffed playfully. "It's not even that cold out." Will's gaze continued to study the horizon. "It shouldn't be longer than a minute or two more."

True to his word, just seconds later, there was a light in the distance, heading right for us. "Will?"

"Just be patient."

As the light neared, my surprise came into full view. "Oh my God, Will. What is this?"

My shocked expression made him chuckle. "It's your one horse-well actually two horse open sleigh," he answered nonchalantly. "You've been singing Jungle Bells around here, non-stop, for the past month."

Moisture instantly pooled in my eyes. "So you just decided to go and have one built for me?"

"Well, not until you mentioned how magical you thought it would be to have a moonlit sleigh ride over the snow covered countryside."

"Will, I-"

"We've has this thing forever, but Henry here was instrumental in getting it in both working condition and accessible for me to ride in," he explained, nodding his thanks to the cherished employee who was lowering the hand built ramp to the ground.

"This is incredible," I gasped breathlessly. "Thank you, Henry. Merry Christmas."

"Pleasure's all mine, Mrs.T. Happy Christmas to you as well."

Suddenly rendered speechless at the reality of the moment, I glanced down at my husband in complete awe. Grinning, he motioned for me to move closer. "Don't worry," he whispered into my ear. "I made sure to give him a very generous bonus for his time."

"You are utterly mad, Will Traynor, and absolutely brilliant," I quipped, lowering myself onto his lap.

He beamed at me. So you like it, then?"

"I love it," I declared, eyes wet and shinning with hands clasped over his cheeks. "But not nearly as much as I love you."


End file.
